Through the Fog
by MorningLight29
Summary: My name is Sophie Elizabeth Swan. Lately, life has a habit of chewing me up and spitting me out. I have an older sister named Bella. She has it all together; the perfect life with the perfect husband and their perfect 6 year old. I'm fed up with being the one everyone always has to fix. Yet here I find myself once more being shipped off to a new place to start over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sophie's POV

It was just after noon when my sister and brother-in-law arrived at Logan Airport to pick me up after the long flight from my father's home in Forks, Washington. The past year I'd spent bouncing between my father and my mother's place in Florida. And so, after their failed attempts at "straightening" me out, I was shipped off to stay with Bella and Edward at their home in Arlington, Ma. After a warm greeting and a wiggly hug from my niece, Renesmee, I was ushered off to Edward's Volvo and soon found myself watching out the window as we crossed the bridge out of Boston.

"We're so glad to have you, Soph." It took me a moment to even realize Bella was speaking.

"You can sleep in my room, T!" Renesmee squealed. I leaned over to press a kiss to the tip of her chubby little nose which wrinkled up at the tickling sensation. A cherub-like laugh was my reward.

"Maybe you and Auntie can have a sleepover once she gets settled in," Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter. I couldn't get over how much the little girl had grown in the year since I'd seen her last. So much had changed since then; my heart ached at the memories that plagued my every waking thought. A shiver ran down my spin and I closed my eyes to ward off the cloud of pain.

"T?" I felt a tiny hand on my cheek and looked up to see Renesmee looking at me with wisdom beyond her years almost as if she could sense the aching of my heart. "You otay?" she lisped slightly.

"Yeah, sweetheart, just tired," I lied, examining the polish on my crackled fingernails for possibly the fiftieth time since the beginning of our car ride.

"You can get some rest when we get home," Edward was watching me carefully through the rearview so I turned my attention to the pink dip dye job on my blonde hair.

"We kept the afternoon free, but we're spending the evening with the family. They're all dying to see you," Bella explained.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Sounds good."

When we arrived at their new home in Arlington, Edward carried my bags to my room before Bella took me for a quick tour which ended at the private bathroom I'd be using for my stay. "There are plenty of fresh towels in the cabinet, and you can take all the time you need to get settled in. We'll have lunch when you're ready," she started toward the door before returning to pull me into a tight embrace. "I've missed you, we all have." With that, I found myself alone. I ran the shower, stripping down before stepping into the steaming water. A quick reach into my bag and my hand rested on the prize. The blade glistened in the light before meeting its purpose creating a crimson line across my thigh. The release came quickly as blood mixed with water and tears in the base of the stall. Another stroke followed by another with each bringing a deeper feeling of control. Ten should do, I decided. Allowing the room to fill with the steam of the shower, I lost myself for the moment, absorbing each sting as it covered the pain of the past eleven months.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie awoke with a start, visions of memories best left forgotten flooded her dreams, torturing her soul as they had every day since that dreadful night. She could still feel his hot breath on her chest, his rough hands moving across her body, the pain as she was beaten into submission, hear the sound of her head hitting the pavement, her clothing ripping and then her own screams as he took her innocence.

Cold sweat poured down her face, mixed with tears. Breath was coming with difficulty. It wasn't long before a panic attack overtook her and her breaths came in short gasps. Trying to remember what her therapist taught her, she attempted to control her breathing, wishing she'd paid more attention to the training secessions. Therapy was her mother's fix to everything. And so, against her will, she saw the same psychiatrist for seven months, attempting different medications that screwed her up in one way or another before reaching the point where she had the guts to tell off both the shrink and her mother in one family secession.

Never once during those appointments had they discussed the true root of her anxiety and the deep, raging anger that led her to make rash decisions at the disapproval of her mother. In fact, only two people on the planet knew what happened after she left the party that night. Her attacker certainly wasn't going to be the one to come forward with it and neither was she. Some things were best left alone. She was the one who limped home sobbing that night, disposed of the ripped, bloody clothing and lied about her injuries. While she was certain her mother didn't believe a word of her story, she didn't push. Sophie was allowed to keep this her secret and no one would ever get it out of her.

Down the hall, Bella sat at alert ready to rush to her sister's aid, but Edward held a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder encouraging her to give Sophie some space to handle things on her own first. As he reminded her, Sophie had always come to them with everything even when she couldn't talk to the other adults in her life. Bella felt the doubt that bubbled up within her, but hoped her husband was right and that their relationship with Sophie would be enough to help break down the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day kicked off the school year much to her dismay. Starting on a Friday was not ideal yet she had turned down Bella's offer to let her begin on Monday instead. Why put off the inevitable, right? The cluster of students braving the rainy mist in the parking lot stared as she climbed out of her brother-in-law's Volvo. Who cares? Sophie wasn't about to let the opinions of a bunch of hicks get to her. Besides, she planned to get herself sent back to Florida sooner rather than later. With her curly-topped head held high, she entered the school, obtaining a so-called schedule from the office. With a quick glance from her piercing, green eyes, she determined there was little that would actual make her agenda. With the list of classes she would not be attending, she would have plenty of free time.

There was one stop she wasn't going to get out of regardless of how pointless she thought it was. With a sigh, she gave a brief knock before stepping inside the guidance counselor's office. Behind the desk sat Bella's mother-in-law who looked up and smiled at the teen's appearance inside the room lined with bookshelves and planted pots. Pushing herself up, she glided across the room to embrace the girl tightly. Embarrassed at the attention, Sophie wiggled from her embrace with a tight smile.

Esme's POV

I had been awaiting Sophie's arrival all morning. When we took Bella in as part of our family, a part of me felt as though I were taking on two new daughters instead of one. Sophie had visited our home throughout the years and become quite close despite her lifestyle with her mother in Miami. Our concern for her had grown over the past six months as we received reports from both her parents stating that she had started embracing a lifestyle of rebellion despite their best attempts to rein her in. The girls standing across from me looked nothing like the child I had grown to love. Her once curly, naturally blonde hair was bleached white and fringed with hot pink dip dye, her once life-filled eyes with glassy, enclosed with dark circles and her oversized hot pink hoodie and neon green tank top hung off her with a pair of black skinny jeans showing off the skeleton of her legs. Her nails were painted black, eyelids smeared with bright turquoise shadow, lashes emphasized by electric purple eye liner, and lips painted on with hot pink pucker gloss.

"Sweetheart, it is sooo good to see you," I held her at arm's length so I could take her all in before caressing her face with my hand, "You look tired. Did you have a good trip?" I motioned her to the chair across from my desk noting her obvious discomfort. I stood leading against my desk waiting for a response. It came slowly after much consideration.

"It was perfect," she responded sweetly; however, I picked up on the subtle tone of sarcasm beneath the syrup.

"I see you got your schedule already. Do you need someone to show you around to your classes?" I wished more than anything to make her stay here as easy as possible. After all, it had not been by choice that she had come to stay with my son's family.

"Naw, I should be able to figure it out," she glanced at her watch, "Guess I should probably get going."

My eyes flew to the clock; she had at least twenty minutes before her first class, but I sensed she just wanted to get away from my mothering. "Of course," I picked up her backpack and held it out. When she stood to take it, I grabbed her hand, "I know the last thing you need here is another mother, but if you need anything, you come to me. You hear?"

She was first to break eye contact glancing down at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but into my gaze before mumbling, "K...I gotta go." With that, she disappeared out of my office.

Later that day, engrossed in texting her friends back "home" about how much she hated her pathetic new life, she didn't see the person walking down the hall toward her until she felt the impact. Her books fell to the floor in an embarrassing crash. "Hey, watch it!" she growled, not willing to admit she was at fault.

The guy standing before her held back a laugh as he leaned over to pick up her books. "Perhaps I should say the same," he delivered in an amused tone which only angered Sophie more. Without showing interest, she gave him a quick inspection. Older by a couple years, perhaps? Rugged build, crystal blue eyes, wavy brown hair, about 6 foot. His overall appearance was certainly nothing to complain about.

Watching her carefully, he could see the tiniest hint of a blush working its way into her cheeks. Her attempt at intimidation was failing miserably. Her eyes met his briefly before narrowing in anger.

"Whatever," she turned to walk away, but felt a hand wrap around her forearm. "Get your hands off me!" Her fist impacted flesh before she even realized what she was doing.

"Whoa, hey!" Justin gently pushed her clenched fist back down to her side, rubbing his face with the other. "I was just going to ask if you want to get out of here."

Students in the hall whispered, pointed and giggled at the exchange. Of course, there was nothing better to do than gossip about the new girl. Sophie weighed out the options in her head. Stay here and be miserable. Go with a stranger and perhaps have some fun. Rolling her eyes, she nodded.

"If that's still an invitation, I thought you'd never ask." With that, she slung her bag over her shoulder and exited the school without looking back.

(Sophie's point of view)

Several drinks later, Arlington didn't seem so bad. While Justin came from a small town, he was experienced, perhaps more so than most of the guys I've been with. At least, he helped me not to think. Thinking never worked out so well for me anymore. The world was spinning out of control and my head throbbed as I swung back another shot of vodka. His hands explored my body in ways I didn't know.

"I wanna try that again!" I slurred as my vision wavered.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he grinned, more than ready to teach me his game again. "There's certainly more where that came from." he smacked my bare bottom and chuckled as I sucked air through my teeth. "Allow me to show you..."

As he leaned toward me, the bedroom door slammed open and my brother-in-law, Edward, walked in wearing an angry expression. "Get that thought out of your head or you and I are going to have problems you can't even imagine!" he hissed.

Justin grabbed for his jeans, frantic to get out of there. "Hey, hey, buddy, take it easy. We're just having some fun."

"Sophie, get dressed now or so help me!" Edward took a step toward the half-dressed teenager with fire in his eyes. What was she thinking? If Alice hadn't seen her in a vision, they all would have just thought she was still at school. Bella warned them that Sophie was good at getting into trouble, but he had no idea how determined she was.

How could he? Who does he think he is? I glared at Edward, making no attempt to get dressed as I held the blanket tightly around my naked torso. "Edward, you can leave. I'm a big girl. I don't need you to watch out for me."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he shot fiery daggers toward me, "Good thing I didn't ask your permission. If you think for a moment, I'm leaving you here with this..." he motioned with disgust. "Than you are sorely mistaken."

"What's the matter? Jealous?" I grinned wickedly allowing the covers to drop as I stood and walked toward him. Edward averted his eye. Alice, where are you when I need you?

"Sophie, you're walking out of this house one way or another. I suggest you put some clothes on," he promised.

"I'm outta here," Justin excused himself and ran out the door.

Edward couldn't do anything to me. My father was the chief of police after all; he had connections all over the country. I would have him arrested. Brother-in-law or not. "Now you've done it!" I spat with disgust, watching Justin high-tail it out of there. "Guess you do want me to yourself. Are you going to punish me? I've been very naughty!" I loved watching him squirm.

"Clothes, now!" he demanded. The nerve in his jaw twitched angrily. He flicked my hand away as I reached out to touch his chest. "I mean it, Soph."

I stood, arms crossed, calling his bluff. With a sigh, he wrapped me in the comforter and had me in the car before I knew what happened. I had many choice names for my brother-in-law. Soon, I found myself standing inside the Cullen's estate with only a blanket to hide my nakedness.

"Alice, get her showered and dressed," he requested before joining Carlisle and Jacob in the kitchen for a whispered conversation so as not to wake Renesmee. Edward and Bella had left her in Jacob's care after his shift at the fire department and gone up north hunting with Rose, Jasper and Emmett for the evening; it was only due to Alice's vision that she and Edward returned to town early.

"Sophie, what were you thinking?" Alice asked, gently as she led her to the bathroom where she ran a bath aware that I was too drunk to stand safely in a shower. A tear slipped down my cheek as she helped lower me into the tub. I tried to hide it, but she reached up to wipe it away with her delicate finger. I ignored her question, remaining silent. Stupid Edward and his need to be the hero. Stupid Alice with her sixth sense. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? None of this was their business.

"I wasn't. That WAS the point!" I responded angrily. "What's it to any of you anyway?"

"Your dad asked us to keep an eye out for you. You're family after all," Alice sounded hurt.

"You're NOT my family!" I fought the spinning in the room, willing it to go away.

"Maybe not...But you need someone to watch out for you right now..." Alice replied.


	4. Chapter 4

(Edward's POV)

My blood was still boiling from the scene I witnessed earlier. How could Sophie be so irresponsible? Having arrived only a few days earlier, she couldn't know anyone in town yet she seemed anxious to jump into bed with the first guy to come along. Bella would not be happy to learn of her sister's antics. Sophie was similar to Bella only in her ability to block me from hearing her thoughts.

Jacob excused himself to check on Renesmee and Carlisle came to sit beside me on the sofa. Having received my phone call earlier, he ended his shift at Boston Children's Hospital early in case I needed some help. "She can stay here where I can observe her until Bella gets home," he spoke breaking into my thoughts. After a moment, he spoke again. "She's hurting."

"I realize that...Are you suggesting I shouldn't have intervened? Are you saying I should have left her there?" I asked, defensively.

"I'm suggesting nothing of the kind," Carlisle ignored my tone. "Sophie needs us and we are going to be her family though thick and thin whether she wants it or not. Obviously, the child requires supervision."

"Supervision is one thing..." I shook his head. "If you could have seen what I witnessed tonight...well, let's just say, Bella will not be pleased."

(Sophie's POV)

I waited until Alice left me to "get some rest" before climbing out of bed to explore my surroundings. It was late, far after midnight yet even with the buzzing in my head, I wasn't willing to sleep. I knew if I did the dreams would come and I'd be worse off than I was now.

Instead, I started to explore my surroundings and if my exploration happened to lead me out the front door then so be it. These people had no right to keep me from going where I want. The house perhaps better described as a mansion was huge and expensively decorated. Each room was larger than the last. Where these people got there money, I couldn't figure out. Carlisle was a doctor, of course, but even doctors didn't make this much money. Did they?

I tiptoed past Alice and Jasper's bedroom, they were the only ones in the family who still lived with Esme and Carlisle mostly because Alice could never seem to find the right setting to call her new home. Hoping not to wake them I quietly started down the stairs then passing Jacob's room. He had moved with the family from Forks to attend college and now worked locally as a firefighter/paramedic.

In my still drunken stupor, I missed the second step down and started into a tumbled. I closed my eyes tightly willing the room the stop spinning as my arms flailed outward hoping to secure myself on the way down. Instead of the painful landed I anticipated, I found myself surrounded by two strong, cold arms. I shrieked in terror before hearing a voice break through the darkness.

"Soph, you need to be more careful."

It took me a moment to recognize Edward's voice. Still angry from earlier, I ripped my arm away from his grip and stormed the rest of the way down the stairs. "What are you doing? Stalking me? You don't get to touch me!" I spat angrily. "You are NOT my father or my brother or whatever stupid relation you think you might be. You are married to my sister, but that doesn't make us family and I am NOT yours to boss around." I fought back with the only ammo I had.

Edward looked surprised by her response, "You're welcome?"

"Whatever...You should have just let me fall. Don't touch me. I'm going home. Just leave me alone!" I slipped her feet into a pair of ridiculous heels by the door and ran out into the rainy city.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle watched silently from the darkness. Sophie's response didn't make any sense. The girl was oppositional as anything.

"Let me get her," Esme followed and caught up quickly.

(Esme's POV)

"Now what?" she whipped around angrily, "I'm going home!"

"Ok," I agreed, "If you want to go home, I'll pull the car around and I'll drop you off at Bella's."

"I'm going home, home...to Miami!" she exclaimed with fire. "I never should have been sent here in the first place!" Sophie only kept walking. Her zigzagged path matched the alcohol still swarming in her system.

"Sweetheart, you can't go back to Miami. Your mother has made it very clear that you are to stay with us until you make some changes," I explained patiently.

"Screw you, I don't need to make changes. I'm fine!" she swore beneath her breath as she stubbed her toe on an uneven brick in sidewalk. "Charlie will take me back, I'll go see him instead."

"Charlie's place isn't an option either, kiddo," I worked hard to maintain a patient exterior when all I wanted to do was toss her in the car and drive home. She was too old for this garbage. "Come home so we can talk about this," I pointed once again to the car.

"I don't need a babysitter or a ride," she protested. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she stepped off the curb twisting her ankle as it landed in a puddle of sludge from the recently waterlogged street. Sophie hissed in pain, fighting back tears as she pushed farther down the road in the direction she believed might bring her to the airport yet too drunk to realize she didn't have any money to buy a plane ticket.

"You're right, Soph. You are too old for a babysitter and you are more than capable of finding your own way, but it's late, it's dark, it's raining and it would be a lot easier if you would just get in the car." Carlisle drove beside us at a steady pace waiting for her to give up.

"Just leave me alone!" Sophie shrieked angrily. It was as though the idea of anyone caring for her scalded her heart like hot oil.

Out of pure stubbornness Sophie kept walking. Without a word, I walked along behind her, offering the distance requested yet never letting her fully out of sight. Sophie wasn't coherent enough to realize she was being followed. Jasper, Edward and Alice caught up, agreeing to give her enough space to feel a sense of freedom without ever being more than two blocks away.

Forty minutes later, the cold rain had soaked through Sophie's night clothes and she carried the long removed broken heels she had so brightly ran out of the house with. Pain shot through her ankle from yet another ankle roll earlier when the heel on her right shoe had snapped off. Tears flowed freely now. After walking in circles for what seemed like an eternity, Sophie wished she had accepted Esme's offer. Now partly into Boston, she was surrounded by drunken individuals who had spilled out of the recently closed bars. Reaching for her cell, Sophie realized she'd left it in her school bag. Now lost and cold, Sophie gave in to the sobs she'd been fighting back with anger all night. Bile rose in her throat and she released the contents of her stomach down a subway vent. From down the block came the sound of the crowd laughing, hooting and hollering comments about her condition. A couple of FRAT boys wearing Harvard jackets tossed back their drinks before staggering down the sidewalk toward where she leaned against an iron wrought fence for support. Pain and fear mixed to bring Sophie's defensive wall tumbling down.

"Hey, there pretty lady," one of them reached over to tweak her hair, "You lost?"

"Awww, she's lost in the big city," another mocked. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll take you home," the tallest of the group slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a seductive embrace. "All it'll cost you is a little kiss."

Sophie pushed him away with uncoordinated arms, "Let go of me!" she cursed as her struggle did little to gain her an advance.

"Speak for yourself, James," another spoke up, "I've got some other ideas on how she can make her contribution," he reached out to touch her privates.

"Stop!" Sophie shrieked, jerking herself out of his reach.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waste. Fighting off the new attacker, she looked up to see Jasper and Alice wearing angry, worried faces.

Jasper's POV

The frat boys standing before us tried to play it cool. "Friend of yours?"

"You wouldn't be trying to mess with this young lady, would you?" I stood before them directing every bit of my rage in their direction as Alice pulled Sophie into a tight embrace. I could hear the sound of Carlisle's vehicle pulling up to the curb.

"Naw, man, we were just offering her some help. She looked lost...we were, uh, gonna direct her to the subway," the oldest stuttered. It took all my restraint to not rip them apart right then and there.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, "Jasper," she whispered reminding me of my family's presence.

"I suggest you go now before I call the police and you spend the rest of the night being someone's girlfriend in jail," my wife threatened before returning her attention to the teen who was clasping onto her sleeve with an iron grip. "Come on, sweetheart," she cooed, but Sophie didn't move. I watched as the boys ran down the nearest ally away from our gaze. The emotions coming off Sophie were ones of panic; I tried to off-set them, but my attempts failed.

"Soph," Alice repeated still receiving no response. Carlisle had left the car running on the curb, he now stood beside us assessing her condition.

"Sophie Grace Swan," he used her full name attempting to pull her back to reality, but she was lost in her own little world. Her eyes slipped backwards as she collapsed into the doctor's arms. "Easy, child," he swept her into his arms before carrying her to the vehicle to join his wife and son. With Sophie tucked away in the back where Alice could hold her, Carlisle once again took the driver's seat and made the journey home.

Sophie's POV

I tossed and turned in my drunken sleep. I was in front of the bar again being encircled with frat boys with wandering hands. I pushed them away, but they pursued me again and again. I turned as they tugged at my jacket, allowing it to shrug off my shoulders providing me with a way to escape. A shriek escaped my throat as I tore off down the alley. They followed me in hot pursuit as I rounded the corner panicking when I realized I had hit a dead end. Tripping over a loose brick in the walkway, I fell to the ground. Suddenly the scene changed and I saw him hovering over me wearing an evil grin as he tore at my clothing.

"Stop, stop it, please, nooooo!" I could feel my tears running down my face and my hang hung in sweaty clumps. I felt someone's hands on my face and I dug at their skin. "Mommy!"

"Sophie, Soph, Soph," someone was speaking my name sharply close to my ear, and they held my face gently in their hands. Suddenly I was aware that I was in a bedroom at the Cullen's home. Alice's worried face came into view as I forced tired eyes open. "Hey, it's OK. You're all right. No one's going to hurt you," she smoothed back the sweaty bangs from my forehead as a bubbling sob escaped my throat. The alcohol still swarming through my system broke down my walls and I felt overwhelmed with fear.

"You're safe, sweetheart," Jasper's hand took my hand and suddenly, I felt like everything might be all right. I could trust them. As much as I might fight them off, the Cullens weren't going to allow anything to happen to me. Perhaps just for this moment, it might be ok to let someone in.

I pushed myself up in bed allowing Alice to enclose me in a tight embrace. Tears slipped down my face unashamedly. The older girl who had become so much like a sister to me through the years even despite my behavior lately wiped them away with cool fingers, her skin was soothing.

"You need some sleep, kiddo," Jasper tipped my chin up to look into my haunted eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice's POV

I watched as the teen shook her head as though trying to fight off confusion. "He ripped my clothes," her voice was monotone as though in shock and a whimper escaped her throat despite her attempts to pull herself back together. I exchanged a confused look with Jasper. I had been the one to help change Sophie out of her clothing after her little exploration earlier that night and they had not been torn in the least, but the girl obviously still held quite a bit of alcohol in her system probably leading to the current misunderstanding.

"Sophie, your clothing wasn't ripped, honey," I cast my husband a begging look hoping he would work his magic to control the situation.

"I hid it; I threw it away," she argued obviously not aware of what she was saying.

"You had a nightmare probably brought on by the trauma you experienced earlier tonight," Jasper took her hand again trying to get a better feel for where this was coming from.

"No, it was real. He touched me..." another sob escaped her throat. "He made me bleed. My head..." she reached up searching for the bump.

"It was just a dream, honey," I felt venom building in my tear ducts as I glanced toward my husband whispering so only he could hear. "There's nothing wrong with your head. You're safe."

Jasper shook his head, taking the young girl's face into his hands. "Sophie, the boys tonight didn't do any of that. Are you saying someone else hurt you?"

Sophie looked liked like a scared toddler, but it was obvious she didn't know real from fake right now. "No," she seemed like it was a guess more than anything. "You're right, it must have just been a dream. It just felt so real." Confusion was clear on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired..."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jasper offered, patiently.

"Tomorow?" Sophie pleaded, fighting sleep.

"Fair enough," Jasper gave her a sad smile and stood to exit. Before closing the door, he turned back to give her one last look, "Sweet dreams."

"It'll all look better in the morning, kiddo," I promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You were yelling for your mother. Do you want me to call her for you?" She shook her head emphatically.

Sophie's pov

A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door signaling Esme's arrival. "Honey, I could hear you screaming all the way in the kitchen. How are you feeling?" she crossed the room to pull me into a motherly hug, pressing a kiss to my temple. I waited for her to release her hold, but instead, she tucked my head beneath her chin and began rocking me side to side.

"Just tired," I sniffled, finding my emotions were building again.

"Get some rest, darling," Esme began to hum softly and within minutes, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie's POV

When I awoke the next morning, it took me a moment to take in my surroundings and remember the events of the night before. With a groan and the slightest whine, I pulled the covers over my head determined not to let consciousness win, but my fight to return to sleep was lost when I moved my leg to roll over and pain shot up all the way to my thigh.

"Good morning, Sophie," Esme stood in the doorway carrying a breakfast tray. In two strides, she closed the distance between us, sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray beside me. "I thought you might be hungry. Jacob will be in momentarily to look at your ankle. You have a nasty sprain." Carlisle had an early shift in the ER leaving Jacob to handle the teen's injury.

I didn't respond, instead I pushed myself up so I could rest my back against the headboard. My head responded immediately to the change of position. The alcohol from the day before was not agreeing with my system and was working a revolt against my body. As the smell of the food reached my nose, I leaped out of bed and hobbled into the bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach. Esme's presence was strong behind me and I suddenly felt a gentle, cold hand on my forehead while another rubbed my back in circles.

"You don't have to do this," I moaned into the toilet. Why she was still being nice to me after my antics the night before, I wasn't sure. No one had ever taken care of me like this and I certainly didn't deserve it.

"I know," Esme's voice was like a melody as she stood to wet a cloth and returned to place it on the back of my neck. "But I get the impression that you need someone to care for you."

"I don't. I'm fine," I argued just before my stomach lurched and emptied into the bowl once more.

Esme sighed, "I disagree."

"Looks like the party's over," Jacob commented from the doorway with a frown. Calmly, he crossed the room to fill a glass with water and hand it to me. "Rinse your mouth," he ordered, gently.

I was furious that he was present to see my current condition. Why were these people so intent on taking care of me? I was nothing to them! Instead of arguing, I took a sip of the water, allowing it to swirl around in my mouth before spitting back into the bowl. My head rested on my hands, my eyes closed and a whimper escaped involuntarily. Strong arms enclosed and lifted me off the ground; I screamed and began to fight off my attacker before I could stop myself.

Jacob's POV

I'd been listening to Sophie's interaction with Esme from my room down the hall. Why the teen was so intent on fighting off help, I wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain, the girl was hurting. It was evident in her eyes, and I wished nothing more than to see it lifted from her countenance. What I wasn't expecting to see was the skeleton of a sixteen year old hunched over the commode. Every bone showed through Alice's nightgown.

When I lifted her from the floor, I was surprised by two things, her fearful reaction to my touch and the lack of effort it required on my part. The child was skin and bone, certainly not how I remembered her from Renesmee's 6th birthday six months earlier.

"Easy, Sophie, I'm not going to hurt you," I set her on the bed, propped her up with a pillow and removed her bandage. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. Esme's going to stay with you to make sure you get something to eat then I want you to get some rest. You look like crap."

Sophie didn't make eye contact as I replaced the bandage, and prepped a syringe. "Arm or thigh?" I asked, mindful of her discomfort. When she didn't respond, I upturned her sleeve, prepped the area with alcohol and delivered the injection. "This is going to make you very drowsy. Don't fight it."

Bella's POV

"You should have called me immediately!" I stood in the entryway arguing with my husband and sister-in-law. "She's my sister! She is NOT some part of the Cullen clan, and you have no right to leave me out of this!"

"Bella, we handled it!" Edward placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Don't Bella me and this is NOT yours to handle!" I turned around to see my father-in-law in the doorway. "I'm going to see her, and don't even think for a second about trying to stop me."

Edward started to argue, but instead stretched out an arm to pull me into an embrace and guided me up the stairs. When I stepped into the bedroom, I thought for a moment that I was looking at a stranger. My sister had lost at least forty pounds since her last visit only six months ago. Her eyes had dark sacks beneath them, her skin sagged, and her body looked distorted.

"Sophie!" I felt my knees start to buckle; Edward supported me so I wouldn't fall as I crossed the room to sit beside her. My fear turned to anger. "What were you thinking? You've been here all of two days and you're already finding ways to get into trouble. I realize dad isn't the most observant guardian, but you're living with us now so you will answer to me." Immediately, I regretted my words. Sophie's eyes were dull and lifeless. She looked so tiny and helpless in the california king sized bed that engulfed her. I took a deep breath and took her hand into mine. "What are you trying to prove?" I asked gently.

Sophie's POV

Bella was angrier than I'd ever seen her. It took me a moment to decide how I was going to play it, and with the medicine swirling through my system, I had to admit I was off my game. While I had always felt close to my sister in the past, the attack had changed everything. For some reason, I felt ashamed, like I needed to hide myself from her or beg her forgiveness. Bella always held everything together, got the perfect grades and now had the perfect husband and daughter.

I had always worked hard for perfection, but could never seem to attain it. Now, I just felt like a worthless, failure in her presence. The hangover did nothing to help matters and I wished to disappear into a hole in the floor. If only this could be part of the nightmare of the last five and a half months. If only I could wake up and find life unchanged. If only I could reclaim the person I was before that terror-filled night. A flashback overtook me as they did all too often. I could feel his hands on me, his hot breath on my exposed chest, the tearing of my clothing, the blood dripping down my forehead, and later between my thighs.

"Sophie," Jacob's voice brought me back to the present with a start. His fingers rested on my pulse while those in the room eyed me with concern.

"What?" I managed with a snap. It was more spunk than I actually felt, but I wasn't going to let them know I lived every moment of the day terrified that he would come back. Terrified of the dark, footsteps behind me or the slightest of touch.

"You don't have to be rude, Sophie," Bella corrected softly. At her correction, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I turned to hide it, but Esme and Edward caught it before I could.

"Whatever," I whispered, relieved that Jacob released his grip on my wrist.

"Bella, i think Sophie should get some sleep. You can lecture when she's feeling a bit better." He winked at me and I realized he was trying to save me. His eyes examined my untouched breakfast tray. "Perhaps you'll feel more up to eating when you wake up."

The room was starting to get fuzzy and my head drooped as I started to nod off. Fear began flooding my being at the loss of control. Three sets of eyes watched me closely. "It's all right, Soph," Jacob placed a palm on my forehead, rubbing it gently. "Just let go." He turned to Bella, "She sprained her ankle so I gave her something for the pain."

Bella reached over to take my hand, "Whatever's going on, we're going to get through it. I promise."

That was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me.

Later that day, Bella and Edward loaded me up in the car to return to their house. Never had I been so happy to leave the hovering presence of the Cullen household in my life. The Cullens were kind, but overprotective to the max and I simply couldn't function in that environment. They met with Carlisle for awhile before Edward motioned me to the car with a nod of the head.

We were several miles down the road before Bella spoke. "I expect more of you. Mom and Dad sent you here because they couldn't handle your behaviors, and I need you to know that while I want to give you your freedom, I will NOT stand by while you make decisions that put you in danger. Do you realize you could have been raped?"

I laughed inappropriately, and cursed beneath my breath, "Yeah, God forbid!"

"Not funny, young lady," Edward pulled the car to the side of the road. "You're grounded indefinitely. You go to school, you come home, that's it. i don't want to hear about you skipping class or drinking, and I definitely will NOT tolerate you going home with a guy you just met. You're on lock-down."

"You're kidding me, right? You don't have the authority to enforce anything. You may be married to my sister, but you are NOT my family. Mom only sent me here to get me out of her hair so she and Phil could travel without me. You and I both know you are not going to be able to keep me tied down so why even try?"

"If you need me to remind you of someone's authority in your life, I will," he motioned to his belt and I felt my gut sink. Knowing I'd lost this round, I backed down, turned toward the window and closed my eyes. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. "Sophie," Bella said, gently. "You're my baby sister and I love you, but you're scaring the heck out of me. I'm gone for one afternoon, you ditch your first day of school, go home with some boy you don't even know, get drunk, run away from the Esme and sprain your ankle. You haven't even been here a week. I don't know what happened to you, but I wish I could put everything right for you."

With that, she pressed a kiss to my temple and Edward pulled back onto the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monday morning much to my dismay, I found myself standing before the mirror in the East wing girls' bathroom. The crutches I carried to keep weight off my ankle did nothing for my appearance.

"Whatever," I picked up my shoulder bag and pulled out a trusty bottle. The mix of caffeine and ephedrine helped curb my appetite while giving me just enough of an edge to help me get through the day. Swallowing the combo dry, I felt a renewed sense of confidence that allowed me to get through my morning classes.

Around lunch, I slipped out the side door to an empty table where I set up with my journal where I tracked my food intake. The spring air was cool, but not much to complain about considering the season in Forks. I pulled a hat over my head, and tightened my jacket around myself to ward off the chill. I was so caught up in my journal entry, I didn't feel the presence beside me until he spoke.

"Taking a spin on the loner bus, are we?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly scrambled to conceal my journal.

"Not exactly," I retorted, angrily as I looked up to greet my antagonizer. He stood beside me wearing a smirk and looking through me with his piercing brown eyes. To say he was good looking was no exaggeration; in fact, it was probably the understatement of the century. He grinned saucily and took a seat on the bench beside me. I was so distracted by his chest rippling through his black t-shirt, I barely heard him when he spoke again.

"Let me guess…younger sister of Bella Cullen, feeling like you can't measure up so you've taken a screw the world approach. Whatever works for you, darling, I'm not one to cast judgement."

I glared at him angrily. Who does he think he is? And how does he get off marking statements like that to someone he's never met?

"Damon, leave her alone!" a voice called across the yard. "Don't mind him, he lost his manners shortly after birth when the doctor dropped him on his head." The new guy approached with a smile and immediately put me at ease. "I'm Stefan," he introduced then gestured to his brother. "This jackwagon is my brother Damon. We just moved here from Mystic Falls, Virginia to stay with our Aunt and Uncle. I believe you have met Esme and Carlisle, am I right?"

"You're Edward's cousins?" I was surprised since no one had mentioned them over my weekend stay.

"That we are," he inspected my ankle. "Looks like you've had better days."

"You have no idea," I admitted with the slightest smile. "I'm Sophie." I sighed looking from one brother to the next.

"I hear you're from Florida. What'd you do to get yourself ex-communicated to the frozen north?" Damon's eyes twinkled and despite his sarcasm, I found myself drawn to his bad boy image.

"I'm not sure what you're implying," I feigned ignorance. "I simply got bored in Florida and decided to give it a try at my dad's."

"And is New England everything you thought it would be and so much more?" he chuckled.

"Not exactly," I put my journal log away as the bell rang.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," Stefan grinned. "I'll see you around." He disappeared inside.

"So, let's not pretend like you're actually amused with this town. You wanna get out of here?" he pointed to his motorcycle. "I'll let you wear my helmet."

I considered my options. Edward certainly wasn't going to be impressed if he found out about my outing, but then again, it really wasn't his job to keep track of me. I could leave and be back home before he ever realized I was gone. While Damon seemed like a jackass, he was a hot jackass and related to the Cullens so he couldn't truly be all that awful.

Several hours later, I found myself riding around Boston on the back on Damon's bike with my arm wrapped around his waist. His body provided warmth against the cool April air, I pressed myself further into him for comfort.

Damon's POV

When I initially suggested that we get ditch school, I had every intention of making Sophie just another notch in my belt yet something about her prevented me from making my move. Her countenance held a sadness I couldn't describe as though she were numbing her pain just to get through another day. While I hated to be the "nice guy", I chose instead to do my best to cheer her up. As we drove around the city taking in the sights, I felt her body relax into mine. I liked how she melted to me; it was comfortable even in silence.

I pulled into a parking spot along the harbor, and waited for her to climb off before joining. "I've never been to Boston before," she admitted while struggling to remove the helmet. Brushing her fingers away, I removed it with a flick of my finger.

"Home of the Red Sox and Celtic," I responded, dryly.

"Well, I guess, that about covers it," she twirled her hair around her finger as I led her to the docks. We walked in silence for awhile before she spoke again, "Damon, if you dislike Boston so much, why did you come?"

I chuckled at her question though it made perfect sense that she would ask, "Fair question. I came for my brother. Our parents have both passed and I take it as a personal responsibility to keep an eye on him. After all, who else would put up with such a marshmallow?"

Sophie's POV

"He doesn't seem that bad," I shrugged. "It's just the two of you then?"

Damon sighed, "We have a sister, Stefan's twin actually. Lexi chose not to come with us."

I paused. There was something about his tone that held a secret and I loved secrets. The more he hid, the more I wanted to know. Forgetting about where I was walking, I tripped over a coiled rope on the dock. Damon wrapped his arms around my torso to stable me. I took a deep breath trying to memorize his scent as he held me. Without thinking, I lifted my lips to meet his. His kiss returned mine and soon our lips intertwined. His hands gently explored my lower back and neck even as he nibbled my lips gently. When my passion drove my hands to wander, he pulled back suddenly. Thinking I'd done something wrong, I shut down. "I should probably get back."

He didn't say anything, simply took me by the hand and led me back to his bike.

Edward's POV

I glanced at my classroom roster then at the students sitting behind the rows of desks lining the room where I taught English and Latin at Arlington High. Sophie was not present though the paper reflected she should be. My students works somewhat diligently on a simple creative writing piece providing me with some time to try to locate my missing charge. Lifting the phone to my ear, I punched an extension grateful when my mother answered on the other end of the line.

"Sophie's not in class where she's supposed to be. Are there any kids still wandering the halls?" I hoped she had seen her because I had not set eyes on her since lunchtime.

"Sorry, Edward, I haven't seen anyone. Have you tried calling her cell?"

"Tried earlier; it's turned off," he grunted.

"Well, she's still trying to learn where everything is, I'm sure she'll show up," Esme was one to always look at the bright side of things and give people the benefit of a doubt.

"I'm glad you're sure because I'm not...Let me know if you see or hear from her," I requested knowing she would follow through. With that, I hung up and began calling the rest of the family. No one had heard from her.

Sophie's POV

It was after ten when Damon pulled the motorcycle up to the house to drop me off. The lights inside were off so I figured I was in the clear for tonight at least. Climbing off the back, I scrambled to remove the helmet, but Damon swiped my fingers away, removing it himself before pulling me into a tight embrace and pressing a tender kiss to my lips.

"Sophie Grace Swan, you have exactly 3 seconds to move your butt inside this house," a voice said from the darkened doorway.

"Or what?" I challenged, ignoring his order and pressing in for another kiss.

Damon pushed me back gently, "Perhaps you should get going."

"You're not going to like my answer, Soph. You knew you were grounded yet you skipped school anyway. Damon, I should have known you were somehow in this mix-up," he turned on the porch light interrupting the snugglefest.

"Hey, cuz," Damon grinned broadly and crossed to the porch where he could greet his cousin with a hard pat on the back. Their relationship had always been rocky at best, but Damon supposed that all went along with being the family's blacksheep. "Sophie was just showing me around town."

"Oh really?" Edward scoffed, "That's funny since she only got here on Thursday herself. Of course, her little middle of the night adventure did take her all around town. Damon, it's time for you to leave; I'll speak with you tomorrow. Sophie, in the house, NOW!"

"Come on, Edward, don't be like that," Damon teased enjoying his cousin's new role a little too much.

Bella came outside behind him, "There you are, we were worried sick. You cannot take off like that and not answer your phone. I thought something had happened to you."

"That'd be convenient," I laughed, "Then you'd be off the hook and you could return to your perfect little life."

"Sophie, where is this anger coming from? This is not who you are," Bella's tone was sad.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought you did," I spat.

Damon squeezed my shoulder, "You should probably get going, kiddo," he tweaked my hair.

"Screw them; I'm not going anywhere," I turned around giving Edward the finger. "You don't own me!"

It was then faster than I knew was possible that I felt a hard smack on my bottom and my sister had me by the arm leading me into my bedroom.

"Sophie, I love you, but you've gotten yourself into enough trouble for one night. Bed and we'll talk tomorrow." With that, she left me feeling a little shocked and stunned in my bedroom where I collapsed on my bed in a huff and fell asleep shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's POV

I had walked out the door to head toward school the next morning when I was met with a right hook to the face.

"What the…." I greeted my attacker with a toss across the room against the wall. I was prepping myself for another round when I turned to see Carlisle standing between us with his hand up.

"Stop!" he demanded, sharply. Edward stood on the other side of the room wearing a furious expression. "Both of you, that's enough! Edward, what is going on?"

Edward looked at me like I was something that belonged in a trash heap on the corner. Not that I wasn't used to judgement. My membership into the herd of black sheep was nothing new although my sister Lexi found herself there currently as well.

"I'll tell you what happened," I offered, "Your "son" attacked me for no reason."

Carlisle's eyebrows lifted. His hand rubbed the back of his neck to release the tension building there.

"No reason? You've got to be kidding me!" Edward grunted not backing down for a moment.

"I have no idea what your problem is, but perhaps you should go see someone to get that," I released a whistle and made a crazy in the head gesture, "checked out."

Edward's movement was so fast I didn't see anything coming until I found myself on the ground looking up. "What is your problem?" Our fists crossed, blows were delivered, furniture broken, lamps knocked over.

"Damon, Edward, stop it, immediately!" Esme spoke as arms enclosed me from behind and I fought, watching as Edward was met by the same embrace. Alice, Jacob and Jasper held us each to one side while Carlisle and Esme stood between us.

"I will once you get your watch dog to back down!" I spat angrily.

"Enough! Sit down," Carlisle's voice held a tone I'd never heard, and certainly not one I wished to cross. Jasper and Alice sat beside me on the couch across from Edward and Jacob. "Damon, you're new here. I have rules for this family, rules that Edward knows very clearly. I do not tolerate family fighting family. We are a unit. We back one another. I will not tolerate an out and out brawl in my household. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I gave in, defeated. "But I suggest you keep your monkey under control because I won't be responsible for the mess he'll become if he tries to screw with me again."

Esme gave me a warning look, but didn't say anything. Carlisle's jaw twitched as he held his emotions under control.

"Edward, explain this to me slowly," he paced the room.

"His thoughts disgust me," Edward sneered. "If you knew what was running through his mind, you'd lay him out yourself."

Edward's ability to read the thoughts of others wasn't new to any of them, but sometimes it caused problems they normally wouldn't have. I chuckled beneath my breath at the seriousness of the moment. This family really needed to lighten up.

"Don't you dare laugh," Edward looked like he was going to come out of his seat, but Alice placed a hand on his arm. "Sophie's off limits!"

"This is about Sophie?" Esme questioned. Sometimes the complexity of her children was too much to handle. "What about her?"

"They skipped school and spent the day together. This jackass wants to make her his next conquest and I'm not going to stand for it," Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure that's accurate?" I laughed, "Perhaps you should tweak your mentalist antenna because I'm pretty sure that if I just wanted your sister-in-law as another "conquest", I would be done with her already."

"He's telling the truth," Alice spoke up. "I saw a vision of them earlier. He was nothing but kind to her."

I glared at Edward wishing everyone would leave so I could end him. Edward's facial expression demonstrated that he was reading and understanding my thoughts. The smile on my face grew at the realization that I was getting to him. To add insult to injury, I threw a wink his way.

Carlisle considered this new information for a moment, "Edward, I'd like to speak with Damon alone."

Carlisle's POV

As my family departed, I motioned for my nephew to follow me outside. We walked in silence for awhile before I spoke. "I'm concerned about your involvement with Sophie," when I began to argue, Carlisle held up his hand. "Please hear me out," he requested. When I stopped, he picked up once more. "Sophie just moved in with Bella and Edward because of some problems she was having in Florida and later in Forks. We don't know the extent of what the problems were, but we have seen some of the ways she is handling whatever is hurting her so deeply."

"But Edward," I began.

"Can't read her thoughts," Carlisle explained, "The point is, she isn't in the best space right now and so far, she isn't letting anyone in. She can't be hurt anymore."

"I recognize that," I stooped to select some pebbles which I then proceeded to skip in the stream. "I saw it in her eyes when we first met. I can't explain it, but I feel an overwhelming need to protect her."

"And that she may ver well need, but Damon, promise me you will do your best to protect her heart."

After a moment, I responded in sincerity, "I will, Sir."

Sophie's POV

Lunchtime was always my least favorite. The buzz of the lunchroom was too overwhelming and there were a million judgmental eyes following my every more. Or so it seemed. Attempting to keep up appearances, I carried a salad, granola bar and a piece of fruit on my lunch tray. They would later meet their demise in the garbage bin, but for now, it would keep nosy people from asking questions. I wasn't prepared to answer. As I walked toward the back of the room, a hand touched my arm.

"Hi, I'm Josh," the voice said and I turned to see a boy my age with medium build wearing a basketball jersey and a goofy grin. "We saved you a seat."

"What?" I was caught off guard to see a group with an open chair assigned to me.

"We want you to sit with us," a girl with gorgeous, red, cascading curls added. She pulled out the chair in an inviting gesture.

"That's OK." While they seemed nice enough, I was not comfortable with their gesture.

"Don't worry, Soph, we're not going to bite," Josh took my tray setting it before the awaiting chair.

"But…" I protested feeling my anxiety start to kick in. Across the room, I locked eyes with Damon. A moment later, a cold hand rested at the small of my back.

Damon's POV

While I wanted to be Sophie's knight in shining armor, I also recognized the importance of her making other connections, and this group of kids seemed like they really wanted to get to know her.

"Hi," I greeted everyone, "I was wondering if you might have room for one more since Sophie already promised to have lunch with me." When they weren't looking, I threw a wink at her.

"Of course," the red head pushed out another chair. Sophie didn't look a whole lot more comfortable, but at least she sat and watched the exchange as introductions were made. First there was Josh, the jock who initiated the invitation and his girlfriend Sydney who sat looking like a model in her cheering uniform. Next were the twins Micah and Makayla each on bipolar ends of the spectrum. Micah was the editor of the school newspaper, president of the science club and a member of the physics team; he was dating Hannah, the brown haired artist with glasses and a sketchpad forever in her hand. Makayla, on the other hand, had blonde, straight hair pulled into a ponytail to accommodate her involvement in field hockey, softball, basketball, track and soccer.

I watched Sophie pick at her food, her face was red, and tears were building in the corner of her eyes. Despite her obvious discomfort, she at least attempted to keep up with the conversation, offering little tidbits of personal info here and there. The group of kids didn't seem to notice that she wasn't as into their interaction as they were, and kept laughing and joking through out the meal.

When the warning bell rang, Sophie jumped to her feet as though she had been counting the minutes till her escape.

"A few of us are going out after school if you want to come," Sydney took out her pen and reached over to write down her cell number on the notebook sticking out of Sophie's bag.

"Maybe, thanks," Sophie faked a smile and rushed off to dispose of her half eaten salad. I quickly said goodbye to everyone before charging after her.

"Hey," I greeted, gently, "Where's the fire?"

"What?" she whipped around, angrily.

"Easy," I soothed. Her breathing and heart rate were rapid. I could hear every sound as the chambers of her heart opened and closed, releasing blood through her veins. "Sophie, you're shaking," I reached a hand out to steady her. The tears came quickly and for a moment, I didn't know how to react.

"I'm fine," she sniffled pretending she had something in her eye.

"You're not fine," I argued reaching out to pull her close. Instead of accepting my embrace, she pushed me away angrily.

"Let go of me, Damon," she snapped. "I said I'm FINE! Now, leave me alone!"

With that, she disappeared into the girls' bathroom knowing I could exactly follow her in there. And that's how I found myself standing there the loser of round one.

Sophie's POV

When I exited the bathroom, I was surprised to see Alice leaning against the wall wearing a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Try outs for my cheering squad are today after school; I was hoping you might be one of my recruits. I need a strong squad this year if we're ever going to make it to nationals and I've heard you are an excellent flyer.

While what she said was truth, I had no intensions of getting involved in anything at school.

Noting my hesitation, she put on her best puppydog look, "Please, please...I'm not going to take no as an answer. I am counting on you. Please don't let me down. It's my first year coaching and I really need you. Please?"

I looked at her face, she wasn't the enemy and really I had no reason to be angry with her even if I was pissed off at the whole world these days. Maybe practices could double as a good excuse or not being on Bella and Edward's radar. Alice was cool. I bet she would even cover for me every now and then if there was something I really wanted to do.

"Fine," I sighed suddenly unable to breathe against her tight embrace. "Alice, Alice, can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," she grinned, releasing me. "We meet at 2:10 in the gym. I packed you a set of gym clothes. They're already in your locker." With a grin, she danced away.

Alice's POV

Outside the bathroom, I had heard the sound of sniffling. When Sophie exited, I could still see the remnant of tears on her cheeks. I was determined to do whatever it might take to help get her back on track. I had seen several visions of her hurting herself though I wasn't sure if they had actually happened or not. The problem with my visions was they were never quite certain and for some reason I struggled with seeing Bella and her sister. It didn't matter, one way or another, I planned to be there for her no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie's POV

Somehow I made it through the rest of the week at school. The classes were OK although I didn't exactly care enough to pay attention. Instead, I sat in the back writing in my journal with tiny, cramped handwriting. In my free time, I studied the calorie counter app on my phone trying to memorize the content of my favorite foods. After school, I attended cheering practice under Alice's careful eye.

Josh's lunch club continued including me against my will, but I did my best to tolerate their niceness if only to look like I was fitting in. It wasn't that I didn't like my new "friends" simply, I didn't have much use for socializing.

"Sophie, are you coming to the bonfire after the game tonight?" Hannah walked along beside me in the hall as we made our way to gym class.

"Maybe," I lied since I had absolutely no intention of spending the weekend with anyone but Damon though according to Bella and Edward, I was still grounded.

Gym was one of those things I dreaded almost as much as lunch. The challenge was always how to change without showing off my fat.

"There's a bonfire and a dance after. Seriously, you should come. It'll be fun!"

"I don't really dance," I muttered while battling with my locker combo. Hannah stripped off without shame, quickly changing into her gym clothes. That wasn't exactly true, my background consisted of ballet, tap, jazz and gymnastics. I was lost in thought when she spoke again. "You coming? We're going to be late."

"Yeah, um, I forgot something. You go ahead," I waited to see if she would call my bluff. Luckily, she just shrugged.

"Just hurry. Coach will make you run laps if you're late." she warned as I tried to hide my smile.

That was just what I hoped would happen. I could certainly use the exercise. Secure in the emptiness of the locker room, I was now free to change. I layered my shirts to fight off the cold that seemed inevitable these days. My top shirt was baggy to cover my fat. I reached into my bag, my hand frantically in search of a familiar bottle. Hand wrapped around my prize, I walked to the sink to fill my mouth with water. The mix of pills went down smoothly. I took my time getting changed, careful to clean the fresh lines along my thigh and hip. My hair found its' way into a messy ponytail just as I reached the baseball field.

"You're late," the Emmett snapped his gum not giving me a second glance. "Laps!" he ordered with a grin.

Seriously, how many Cullens worked at this school? And how did I not know Emmett was the gym teacher and football coach? Not wasting anymore time, my feet began to find their rhythm around the field. Ten minutes later, I heard footsteps thundering behind me; whoever it was, they were gaining on me quickly. The back of my neck was covered with a cold sweat that made my hair damp; my vision was beginning to narrow as I pushed myself harding ignoring the ringing in my ears and pounding in my skull.

"Where's the fire?" I turned to see Damon running alongside me exerting little to no energy.

"Wait a second," I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're not even in this class."

"Perhaps not," he grinned, "But I was watching you from my classroom window and you made running look so good I couldn't resist joining you myself."

"I'm nearly done so you're wasting your time." Darkness began to creep into my vision, I shook my head and blinked firmly to clear my view.

"Sophie," Damon's hand grabbed my forearm to stable me. Concern rang clear in his voice.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, reacting with fear immediately to his touch. I tore my arm away and brought my hands up to fight him off. In my effort, I stumbled backward. My vision was closing in on me and I welcomed it. I closed my eyes expecting an assault from the ground. Instead, I felt strong arms enclose around my torso and gently lower me to the ground. My breathing was coming in rapid waves as anxiety built. I could hear Damon's voice, but he sounded far off.

"Sophie, stay with me! Open your eyes, kid," his hands were gentle yet first as he set me up, taking me by each shoulder.

Against my better judgement, I opened my eyes to see his piercing blues peering into my soul.

"That a girl," he gave me half a smile of relief before moving into action. THe sound of running feet caught my attention. Emmett, Makayla and Josh were running over to see what was going on. "Slow, deep breaths, I need you to control your breathing. Watch me," Damon demonstrated taking a deep breath in through the mouth and out through the nose. My attempt was feeble to say the least. I gasped for oxygen like a fish out of water.

"What happened?" Emmett demanded as he kneeled beside us.

"She just collapsed," Damon kept coaching me in my breathing. I was panicked because my body was rapidly running out of oxygen.

"I don't think she's getting any breaths in," Josh looked scared.

"Sophie, you need to breathe!" Emmett demanded, stern with fear. His face swirled before me and the edges of my vision dotted with blackness.

Damon took my face between his hands, "Don't you dare pass out on me. Now, breathe," he banged on my back with his palm forcing my lungs to gulp air. I could feel the oxygen as it flowed through my veins returning sensation to my fingers and face. He continued to hit my back until my body began to breathe on its' own. "Good girl," he sighed with relief.

"Bring her to the nurse," Emmett squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "Do you still feel dizzy?"

I nodded, fighting back nausea. Alice ran over to the small group wearing a worried expression on her face, "Soph, are you OK, honey?"

I didn't have the energy to respond.

"I'll carry her," Damon offered. Emmett took a moment to consider this before nodding; he looked torn between going with Sophie himself or staying with the students in his care. Without giving me time to consent, I felt myself being swept up into strong, cold arms.

"I can walk," I muttered.

"Nope," Damon didn't give me room to argue as he carried me as though I didn't weigh a thing.

"You need a hand, man?" josh offered feeling useless as he took two steps to Damon's every stride.

"Nope," he repeated his statement once more. I was tired and despite my drive to be stubbornly independent, I found myself drawn to his scent and the comfort of his arms. Lost in my daydream, I didn't even realize we had arrived at the nurse's office. I released a groan as Damon set me down on the exam table, shoving a pillow beneath my head.

"What happened?" Mrs. Babin looked concerned. Her fingers rested on my wrist to check my thready pulse.

"She collapsed during gym," Alice offered.

"I see," she stuck a stethoscope in her ears, pressing the cold to my chest, "Deep breaths," she ordered, gently. After listening a moment, she spoke once more. "Mr. McKenna, Mr. Salvatore, you can return to class."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Babin," Damon threw her his award winning smile. "While I'm sure you've got everything handled quite efficiently, I feel it's my duty to ensure Sophie's health is resolved before I move on to anything else."

Considering his request for a moment, she finally nodded with resolve.

"Sophie, have you been feeling sick lately?" Alice stood at her side, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

Sophie shook her head disregarding the dizziness, anxiety attacks and chest pain of late. Nurse Babin spoke up, "I'd like to check your temp…99.2 What have you eaten today?"

Sophie took a deep, steadying breath before speaking. "I had eggs and toast for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch and an apple before class." Damon narrowed his eyes at her. While he had seen a sandwich on her tray earlier, he knew for sure it had never once touched her lips.

"Perhaps you should go home and get some rest," Mrs. Babin wrote a note as Damon stepped in using his gift of compulsion to get his way.

"I'll make sure she gets home. All I have left is study hall.."

"Ok then," she reluctantly agreed.

Before I could protest, he had me in his arms, and I soon found myself beside him in his restored mustang. "Here," he covered me with his leather jacket to ward off the cold imaginary to everyone but myself. "Just close your eyes and get some rest. We'll be home before you know it." Alice was already on the phone with Carlisle.

I fought Damon's suggestion, but before long, the motion of the vehicle lulled me into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV

I met Damon's vehicle as he pulled into the yard, quickly rushed to open the passenger's side door and lifted Sophie into my arms careful not to wake her. As I listened to the racing of her heart, my nose picked up an unfamiliar scent in her blood. Medication of some sort, but what, i wasn't certain. Whatever it was, the effects were certainly evident in her condition. I was surprised to see Alice climb out the back of the car.

"She collapsed on the field while running laps. I caught her so she didn't hit her head, but she did have a pretty bad anxiety attack. i had to force air into her lungs by hitting her back," Damon's concern rang through his voice as we climbed the stairs to my office where I set her down on the sofa.

"Her pulse is racing and there's a scent I can't identify," I paused to pull back on all my years of experience, "Is she on any medication that you know of?"

Damon's POV

I shook my head. Sophie certainly hadn't been that upfront with me since our first meeting. Our relationship was bittersweet at best with mixed signals being thrown around without caution. Her whole life was very guarded as though she had been hurt horribly. While I wished nothing more than for her to let me inside her world, her walls stayed up. "Perhaps Bella knows," I suggested as I looked up directly into Bella's eyes.

"None that I know of," she crossed the room to stroke Sophie's damp hair away from her forehead. "She doesn't talk to me anymore. I don't know what happened since Renesmee's birthday, but Sophie is only a shadow of who she was before. All the rebellion, the weight loss, the guarding, it's new and I can't begin to simply blame it on her going through a phase. I've asked Alice to look into it, but she can't see anything. Carlisle, you have to talk to her and find out what's going on. I can't stand to see her like this."

If Bella thought just talking to Sophie was as simple as that, she obviously didn't know her sister all that well or at least not the new version.

Carlisle considered this a moment as his trained fingers rested on her pulse. Her eyelids began to stir and I found myself practically leaping to her side as her eyes opened.

Sophie's POV

Despite the curtains over the windows, the light assaulted me as I opened my eyes to look around. I knew I wasn't at school and knew for certain I was NOT at home; it took a moment for my eyes to adjust before recognizing the room from one of my previous visits to the Cullen home. A groan escaped my lips before I realized they were standing around my bed. The Cullens were perceptive and they always had questions. I, for one, did not plan on offering up any answers.

"Glad to see you awake, sunshine!" Damon grinned.

"Sophie, do you remember what happened?" Carlisle sat on the side of her bed, brushing a hand across her damp forehead to assess my temperature. At my action, she pulled back as if burned. "Any nausea or double vision?"

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me!" she snapped, angrily though there was little strength behind her tone. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Bella gasped at her sister's behavior, "Sophie, that's enough! You apologize immediately. Carlisle is only trying to help you."

Carlisle held up his hand to stop her mid-sentence, "No, Bella, she's right. Sophie, I apologize for doing anything without your permission. I was concerned for your welfare and did what I felt was best to make sure you were all right. Now, with your permission, I'd like to examine you and find out what's going on."

Carlisle's POV

I watched as she considered my words. The anger melted away slowly, but the edginess remained. "I'm not going to hurt you," I added assessing that she needed the reassurance. Finally, her head nodded slowly.

"Fine," she kept her eyes trained on the floor, "But I want Bella to leave."

"Oh, here we go again," Bella rolled her eyes at her sister's rebellion. "Sophie, I'm here because I'm worried about what you're doing to yourself. This act you've been playing the past few months is getting old real quick. Pull it together. You're not some angsty 13 year old. It's time to grow up!"

"Screw you, Bella!" Sophie pushed herself up in bed immediately responding to the change of position. My hand prevented her from getting up, but she struggled against me regardless.

"Screw me? Screw me? Seriously, who bails you out all the time? Who handled things when you got into trouble when you were living with Mom and Phil? Who flew down repeatedly to deal with things and help you out? Me, that's who. Now, knock it off!"

Damon was across the room ready to remove Bella with force if that's what it took. His hands were about to take action when I spoke.

"Bella, you are to remove yourself from this room right this instant. I will not have either of you speaking to one another like this. This stops right NOW. Do you both understand?" I didn't like to use my parental authority especially considering my children were not actually children, but at times like this, it was necessary. "I will not speak to either of you about this again."

Bella bit her lip in frustration, but I could feel shame emanating from her as well. "I'll be downstairs," she excused herself. Alice followed her out.

"Damon, why don't you step out as well," I suggested before turning to pull from my doctor's bag. Damon looked like he was about to argue before simply walking out.

Sophie's POV

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Carlisle's gaze was intense as he looked down at me with compassion and concern. "Deep breath, kiddo," he smiled slightly, "Would you feel more comfortable if I have my wife join us?"

My eyes pooled with tears; I turned so he wouldn't see them. Tears made you weak and I was anything but weak. Finally, I nodded appreciative of his willingness to consider my comfort despite my attitude and how rude I was to him earlier. "Esme, would you come up here, Love?" he spoke in a normal tone yet Esme appeared in the doorway not five seconds later.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Esme pulled me into a hug. At first, I tensed at the touch before slowly melting into it. "Damon was so worried when he brought you here. He said you collapsed during gym?"

I nodded, ashamed to be receiving so much attention.

"Sophie was just getting ready to let me examine her and I thought she might be more comfortable with you here," Carlisle explained.

"Well, of course," she rubbed my back in circles.

Esme's POV

The exam passed quickly. I couldn't help but recognize Sophie's discomfort with Carlisle's close proximity. "Are you feeling up to eating something?" I offered, but Sophie immediately shot me down with a shake of her head.

"Perhaps later then," my husband used this as his cue to step out and give us some girl time."We need to call your parents and tell him what happened."

Sophie feigned boredom while intently examining her peeling fingernails."Why bother? They don't have time for me,"

I moved slowly to rest a hand on her shoulder, grateful when she didn't pull away. "Sweetheart, your parents love you and wants what is best for you. We should call them before someone else does."

"Then you obviously don't know them that well," Sophie's tone held a bite to it. I could see through her act. She wanted to play it tough and push everyone away. I, for one, was not to be pushed.

"Or perhaps it's you who should take another look," I delivered with a smile. "Sophie, what happened to you? All these years you've been visiting us, you were so happy. You smiled and you laughed. You joined in with everyone and everything without hesitation. You were the life of the party. There was a sparkle in your eye, and I can't help but recognize that it is gone. You look haunted, and I wonder if I might help lift some of that weight from your shoulders if you'll let me." I watched her carefully. The tears though quickly wiped away were not to be dismissed. I could hear her heart tearing away at her chest and felt a touch of sadness at being the one to bring it to such a place. "Baby girl, you're not alone. I just need you to know I'm here for you and i'm not going anywhere."

Sophie's POV

It took me a moment of fighting to prevent tears. Bella's mother-in-law was showing me the attention I craved so desperately yet it hurt like a red hot iron. It hurt too much! I had to make it stop! But how? Esme was nothing but sweet to me and I didn't want to rub it in her face yet I wasn't sure what else to do. My heart felt like it was ripping open and an involuntary sob escaped my lips. I felt cold arms surround me into a hug which I accepted only momentarily because I needed it so much. But then, I did what I had to…"Let go of me!" I growled, shoving her hands to the side. "I'm not one of your kids to cuddle and console. In fact, I'm nothing to any of you. Bella's your family. Not me! So back the hell off and mind your own business!"

Esme looked wounded yet quickly recomposed herself. The door flew open and Carlisle stepped in wearing a carefully calculated expression on his face. "Sophie, perhaps you should rest your eyes for a bit before dinner then Bella will take you home."

Sophie was on her feet gathering her things already despite my words, "Don't worry about it; I'm leaving now and I'll get myself home."

I crossed the room to take her bag from her before physically directing her back to the couch. "Child, I don't believe you heard my words," he paused, "As your physician, you are under my care, and I will not tolerate your walking home in this condition."

Carlisle's POV

I chose my words carefully while remaining painfully aware of my proximity and hand placement yet I needed Sophie to recognize my authority. From the sounds of it, she was being allowed to run rampant with little to no consequences while Charlie worked late nights and long hours trying to crack a particularly challenging case. I heard her swear under her breath but chose to ignore it. "When Edward married Bella, we not only took her into our lives, but you and Charlie as well. We care about what happens to you, and no amount of your rebellion, stubbornness or meanness is going to push us away so you can stop when you are ready to allow us to love you."

Later that week, I found myself at the pep rally and game despite my great efforts to stay home. It had taken a great deal of convincing on Alice's part to get Bella and Edward to support my attendance after the incident the Thursday prior. Alice said it would be "good for me" to still attend and support the team even if Carlisle wouldn't clear me to cheer until at least one week of good health. So, against my will, I found myself in full uniform in search of a place to hide until I could make my way home complaining to be tired.

I knew Alice saw me when I left but I didn't care. She had only requested I go with heonto that I participate at least she had never verbalized that though the meaninghas clear. If drawn into a debate I could certainly defend my view.

Outside, I felt my mask drop. No more people meant no more show. Taking a deep breath, I decided the explore the path behind the school that led to the stream. Since the attack, I was afraid of my own shadow yet I forced myself to do things that terrified me just to prove I could. So with feigned bravery, I walked down toward the running water.

"Lost, Cullen? Pep rally's that way," I looked up to see my friend from the first day of school. Of course, I used the term friend purely sarcastically as he hadn't spoken to me since our first meeting got interrupted so abruptly and the only thing he had spoken of that night was to tell the other boys how ready I was to put out so they all thought I was a slut.

"Don't be a jerk just because you can!" spoke a senior with dirty blonde hair. With a smile, she offered me a Smirnoff and a seat near the fire.

"My name's Swan," I muttered. Justin had made my life pretty miserable lately, but I wasn't going to let him know.

"Whatever, you might as well be one of them. What time did you schedule the calvary to arrive this time?" he sneered.

"Justin," Hailey tossed an empty can at him.

"Yeah, seriously, man," a senior playing guitar said, "You're fine, Soph."

Grinning at a victory won, I took a long sip off the bottle. This seemed like the escape I was looking for.

Several hours later, I found myself surrounded by swirling smoke and the smell of sweet grass. Hailey sat pressed up against me and I leaned into her. Before I knew it, she kissed me. At first, I didn't know what to do, but before long, I found myself kissing her back and it was like magic. Damon's face flashed before my eyes, but I forced it out of my mind. I wasn't going to worry about that tonight. For now, I was going to do what made me feel good not what was expected.

Two hours, I found myself riding home beside Alice. She hadn't said one word since we met at the car. As we pulled up in front of my house, I started reaching for the door handle, but Alice pulled it closed faster than I realized was possible.

"Did you really think I wouldn't smell smoke on your clothing?" she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for a response. When I didn't respond, she started speaking once more. "I don't even want to think about what Edward would do if he knew you were partying with James again."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever?" she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Soph, what happened? This isn't you. I wish you'd just talk to me."

I hated it when she was so sweet because it was hardest to fight against someone who wouldn't fight back.

Alice glanced up toward the house then back at me, "You're staying with me tonight," she decided and that was that. "I'll call Bella and take care of everything."

"What?" I looked at her with confusion. "I didn't agree to that."

"You don't get a choice," she spoke matter of factly. "When you make bad decisions like tonight, you prove to me that you're not capable of making good choices right now so I will make them for you besides if I let you walk through that door right now, Bella and Edward will never let you see the light of day again."

I considered this a moment, "Fine..."

Alice smiled like a cheshire cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sophie's POV

Later that week, I found myself in Hailey's bedroom listening to some music and smoking a roach. My family didn't know I was seeing her and I didn't really know what we were doing. I'd never imagined being attracted to a member of the same sex, but there was just something so mysterious and exciting about Hailey. Damon and I hadn't spoken in nearly a week since the incident at the gym and while we had in fact kissed, I didn't feel any obligation to see our relationship as something steady. Besides, he had backed off almost completely which left me free to pursue other whatevers.

"So, I'm your first, huh?" Hailey stated with a flicker in her eyes.

"No," I lied. "I've been with plenty of girls."

Her raised eyebrows told me she didn't believe a word out of my mouth, "So what's your deal? You come from this big, rich Cullen family, yet you obviously don't fit the mold. Must be a lot of pressure."

"I'm not technically a Cullen," I reminded her.

"Close enough," she laughed at my protest, "I swear each and every one of them were made in a test tube and genetically engineered. They are fine."

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged taking a long drag off the roll.

"You up for an adventure this weekend?"

"Maybe," I wasn't really one for going out, but lately, I'd be hanging with Hailey and her crew just to get away from the Cullens and my sister. "What'd you have in mind?"

"A few of us like to party at an island just off the bay. There's some cabins there. It's a lot of fun."

"Sure," I agreed receiving a moist kiss in response.

I'd waited til Edward and Bella went on their hunt to pack up my stuff, jump in the Volvo and drive to the meeting spot to catch the boat. There was a larger group than I had expected. They were dressed richly and had started the party early. Hailey greeted me with a kiss before pulling me along to join her at the front. On the ride over, I held tightly to her arm, hiding my cold face in her warm shoulder and hair as it cascaded down to cover her neck. Occasionally we'd exchange a kiss. Half way across she pulled out a bottle of pills, "To make you relax," she placed one in her own mouth before passing one to me.

When we arrived at the island, we found our cabin and got settled quickly. It was starting to get dark so a few of the guys started a bonfire and soon everyone sat around it.

"As is tradition, we will begin our weekend with a dare challenge. The timer will be set for each challenge and the only rule is you must complete the challenge given or immediately leave the island. Everything on the island is fair game. Nothing done or said here will be repeated outside of this gathering."

I rolled my eyes taking a sip off a bottle of vodka. Did these guys think we were in junior high? What a stupid game.

"You've never played it like this," Hailey whispered, giving my arm a squeeze. "Trust me."

"We will start with our veterans challenging our newbies to see just how much they want to be a part of this. The boat will be ready to return later with anyone we feel isn't a good fit." Reaching into a bowl, he picked out a piece of paper with just one name on it, "Sophie Swan, you're up."

I turned to Hailey wishing more than anything that she would help me out, but she just smiled giving my bottom a smack for encouragement as I stood to go sit closer to the fire.

A senior by the name of Chad took a seat on the bench directly across from me.

"The timer is set for ten minutes starting...NOW!"

Chad eyed me carefully from across the fire, "I dare you to join me in a salt and ice challenge," he grinned.

I shrugged though I wasn't sure what that was. He reached into a cooler to pull out a container of salt and a bowl of ice cubes, "You take your shirt off and lay on your belly. We pour salt on your back and place ice cubes on top. You keep them in place until you can't take it anymore. First one to give up loses."

That didn't sound so bad; I could take him. With a quick flick, I removed my top, lying to rest on the bench while the salt was placed in position.

"On your mark, get set, go," yelled the senior who did the earlier introduction. They poured the cubes and more salt to rest on my back. I had not expecting the depth of cold that it created. My back started burning and tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them back refusing to let the spill. Time passed and the pain was excruciating, but I held tight refusing to give in. Before long, I realized the ice was actually sticking to my soft skin. The burning began to travel up and down my back into my shoulder and thighs. It was throbbing. A shriek escaped my throat and I quickly bit my lip to get from releasing any more.

"Time," the head yelled as the watch beeped. Before I knew it, I was on my feet wrapped in a blanket Hailey had brought with her. I shivered against the cold, but was warmed slightly by the fact that i held to it as long as Chad. He had not seen that coming. I felt kind of bad; he looked like he was in pain. I could see blisters forming on his back; it looked similar to frostbite. I wondered if mind looked the same.

"I can't believe you did that,"Hailey pressed a kiss into my neck before passing me a shot of vodka to match her own. Together we tipped them back and I was grateful for the warmth of the alcohol. My back hurt more than I was letting on and it was a challenge to walk with the aching in my thighs. I was just glad it was over.

Everyone cheered and Chad walked over to shake my hand. "Congrats, most don't make it that far," he winked at me before limping off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night continued with one stunt after another. These kids were reckless, but it was exactly the escape I needed. Later the group sat in a circle for a round of black out. The goal was to block off oxygen to the brain long enough to come to the point of passing out and stop at the last second before losing consciousness. We each sat with a noose around our necks waiting for the count. Only the new kids were participating in this round. I was terrified, but I wasn't going to show it.

The count sounded and soon the noose tightened around my neck, tighter and tighter it went until I couldn't gasp for breath. The world was starting to spin and black spots entered my vision. I was slipping and though my fingers struggled to release the noose, I was becoming too clumsy from lack of oxygen to actually be effective and before long, I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was on the ground and the noose had been removed. My throat burned from the rope and my glands were swollen. Hailey was in the process of delivering rescue breaths when I took my first breath independently.

"Oh my God, Sophie, you scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed as tiny tears ran down her face. The rest of the party goers breathed a sigh of relief though they were obviously high or drunk. "I'm taking you to bed."

"What happened?" I asked, glancing around disoriented.

"You were playing a game. You were supposed to release the noose, but you didn't and you passed out. You actually stopped breathing. You were almost dead."

I allowed her words to sink in. I was almost dead.

Alice's POV

I was pacing the floors of the living room at home. Edward and Bella were present along with the rest of the family. My most recent vision involved a few kids from school and most importantly Bella's sister.

"Alice, tell us again what you saw," Carlisle asked, gently.

"I only got bits and pieces," I said in a frustrated tone. "First, I saw her with some kids from school traveling on a boat, second, she was sitting around a fire and last I saw a girl from school giving her mouth to mouth."

Bella was beside herself with Edward and Jasper doing their best to calm her down.

"Is there anymore?" Esme placed a palm on my cheek. I shook my head.

"Nothing," my voice shook as I spoke.

"We can't just stay here," Damon spoke up, "We need to find her."

"We can't look if we don't have any clues on where she is. She could be anywhere," Rose pointed out.

"Emmett and I already followed her scent. It was a dead end."

"Carlisle, we have to do something," Edward said.

"We wait," Carlisle didn't look happy with his own decision, but there was nothing more they could do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sophie's POV

I swam across the icy ocean surf feeling like tiny shards of ice were driving into my bare skin. The "newbies" had been challenged to swim from the island on which we were camping across to ledge with swells crashing against it. My arms were tired and my back ached, tiny blisters had formed not long after the first challenge, but I refused to let that stop me. I had never felt so alive; the adrenaline rush replaced all my restraints and fears giving me freedom to just do without thinking.

Hailey watched me with longing eyes and I swam harder and faster to reach the ledge before the others. The rock was covered with sharp barnacles and slippery seaweed. My eyes stung from the salt water and I had to spit out a mouthful of the harsh water that threatened to fill my lungs. A wave crashed against my back, building the momentum that threw me forward into the side of the ledge with a hard thump. There was blood gushing out of my leg where it had been cut and scraped upon impact.

"Come on, you can do it, Soph!" Hailey yelled from shore. With new resolve, I grabbed onto a jagged edge, hoisting myself upward, but another wave sent me swirling off the other side into a tight section of water wedged between two rocks. I panicked, I was stuck with waves crashing over my head.

Another freshman named Jeremiah who also made the swim yelled over to me, "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern while struggling against the current himself.

I shook my head not willing to admit defeat, "Just stuck."

"Give me a sec and I'll have you out," he looked over his shoulder to where another freshman girl was struggling to stay above water. "Jess," he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up. "Hold on," he ordered, placing her hand over the rock where she could grab on. "Dan, get over here!"

His friend was a few strokes back, but caught up quickly. It was beginning to rain and the water was surging. In the distance, I could hear thunder rumbling.

"She's wedged in there," Jeremiah explained the best he could while getting slammed in the face with salty water. It was dark and we were struggling to make out the shoreline now despite the beach bonfire. I wished I had stayed home with Edward and Bella this weekend. All I wanted was to go home. The granola bar I had eaten at 5am was long gone and I was struggling to maintain consciousness.

Dan pulled himself around to where I was reaching under water to feel where my leg was caught.

"I can't hold on," Jess screamed.

"Yes, you can," Dan snapped, "And you will! No one leaves until we leave together. Sophie, this might hurt. I'm going to push you down in order to release your leg and bring you back up. Don't fight me."

"What?" I was in tears. I didn't want to go under the water. I just wanted to go home.

"Soph," he touched my face. "I've got this. Now on three, 1, 2, 3!" With that, I took a deep breath before plunging beneath the frigid water. I panicked; he didn't seem to be working very hard to pull me back up. Due to the cold and my exhaustion, I was running out of oxygen fast. Hypothermia was dragging me under into a deep sleep and I fought it hard. "Bella, I need you!" I screamed in my head. "Alice..."

Bell's pov

I sat across from my daughter playing with her My Little Ponies trying to busy my mind so I wouldn't go crazy worrying about my sister. Across the room, Alice rested with her head against Jasper's chest while he watched the football game with Emmett. Carlisle was tucked away in his office while Esme busied herself baking for Sophie's return. Rose stood watching out the window while Edward paced back and forth. Stefan, Damon and Jacob could all be heard working on Jacob's car in the garage though Damon was more lost than present.

Suddenly, Alice sat bolt upright on the sofa with a blank expression on her face.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper rubbed her back lovingly waiting for her to return from the trance.

Rose walked over to take Renesmee's hand, "Time for a bath, sweetheart," she whispered, "Mama will be up to kiss you good night in a little bit, but Auntie Rose wants some Renesmee time first." Renesmee took her hand with a smile looking only slightly disappointed to leave her ponies. Together they disappeared down the hall.

Alice's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw my family standing around the room wearing worried expressions, "What'd you see?" Bella looked about ready to jump out of her skin.

"She was under water struggling to get to surface," I gasped, clasping my husband's hand for strength.

"And?" Edward demanded in an angry tone. He didn't handle worry well; it always came out as anger.

"Someone was helping her. She was cold and it was dark. Her leg was bleeding. That's all I know," I was visibly shaking despite my best efforts.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon looked furious. "Alice, there must have been some clue of where she is. You must have seen something."

I reviewed the vision again, taking Edward's hand to show him what I had seen.

"It's the ocean, but where exactly, I have no idea," he shook his head. "Wait...I could heard the sound of a channel marker bell in the distance. It sounded like the one off Owls Point."

"Then that's where we go," Carlisle announced.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The swim back was hard, in fact much harder than the swim across to the ledge the first time. The swells were raging and the sea was angry. Jeremiah and Dan took the outside with Jess and I in the middle. Dan had to pull Jess along with him in order to keep her from going under. It was dark and difficult to see; hypothermia was setting in for all of us.

I never thought we'd see shore again, but after what seemed like agonizing hours, we reached the shoreline where I collapsed alongside Jess who was slurring her speech radically.

"Wow, way to go, Swan!" Someone handed me a bottle of scotch and I drank greedily.

"You did it!" Hailey cheered oblivious to how it had affected me. With enough alcohol and drugs on board, nothing was ever a problem. Dan sat beside me wrapped in a blanket.

"I told you I had ya, didn't I?" he laughed though it wasn't funny. He reached over to borrow my bottle for a long swig before returning it.

"Hey, we're going to load up the boat and head out for a ride on the swells. Sounds like a blast, huh?" Hailey grinned.

"There's a thunderstorm coming," I pointed out as she wrapped a blanket around my bikini clad torso.

"So, it'll be a great view," she slurred.

"Fine," I agreed against my better judgement. We loaded up into the boat and off we went. Before long, it was obvious we weren't going to make it back.

As we rode around the bay on the tiny boat, it flooded with water from the assaulting waves. My friends struggled to bail it out, laughing the whole time. Most of them were too drunk to realize there was an issue at all, but I knew better. Jess was going in and out of consciousness as her body battled to raise her body temperature once more. It was useless. Our captain had long abandoned his post at the wheel and the boat rode along with no real direction. Suddenly the boat came to a screeching halt followed by a smashing sound as we ran into some rocks sticking up out of the water. The party goers screamed before breaking out into laughter. Water began pouring on board and the kids started jumping into the black waves making a swim to shore.

I looked around in the confusion trying to locate the other newbies as Hailey and I swam for shore. Jess appeared to be unconscious while Dan struggled to pull her up the precarious shoreline. What the hell was I thinking coming here like this? My family didn't even know where I was.

Edward's POV

The family had decided to split up and take opposite ends of the harbor for the search. I found myself on the East side joined by Emmett and Jacob. It was storming and despite the hours that had already gone into the search, we had stumbled upon nothing thus far.

"Maybe she changed her mind after Alice's vision," Jacob suggested as we ran through the forest.

I shook my head, "I don't think so; she's out here. We just need to get closer to the shore." We were close; I knew it.

Emmett stopped suddenly, "You hear that?" he asked.

It took me a moment, but then my ears tuned into the sound of a boat and movement toward the shore. We picked up speed until reaching a clearing where the commotion originated. I could barely made out the figures struggling to climb up the rocky face to reach safety away from the thundering waves.

"Call Carlisle," I yelled before running ahead. The first group I came upon was comprised of two boys and one girl I recognized from my English class. "Dan," I placed a hand on his shoulder; he was cold to the touch. "Hey, what happened?"

The teen looked up with confusion at my sudden arrival. His eyes were glassy from a mix of drugs and alcohol, but I also saw fear reflecting back at me. "It's Jess. She's not making sense. I think she was in the water too long."

I glanced over to see him supporting the red head who appeared to be in and out of consciousness. Beside us, Jeremiah was getting sick in the bushes. "Was there an accident?" Dan nodded, "How many of there are you?"

"I don't know...eighteen, twenty?" he shook his head, pulling Jess closer.

"Where's Sophie?" I demanded while quickly triaging the area. From where I stood I could see about fifteen teens in clusters atop the rocks, but no where in the group did I see Sophie. Some of the kids were still partying it up, passing the salvaged bottles around and laughing about their demise while others were struggling to get warm or even make it to the top. Emmett and Jacob were just rounding the corner into view and I motioned for them.

"I don't see her," I knelt down beside Jess, "Jess, open your eyes, you need to stay awake."

The girl's eyes fluttered open with a moan, "Are we home yet?" her speech was slurred from hypothermia. "Not yet, but we'll get you there soon. You just stay awake." I checked her pulse before turning to Dan, "Whatever it takes, you keep her awake. You hear me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sophie's pov

Hailey and I were able to make our way to shore, but we were down further than the others. Able to scramble up the rocky cliffs, we collapsed into a heap at the top. I was freezing and I imagined Hailey was as well but despite the cold, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was epic!" she exclaimed as though it were the most exciting experience of her life.

"Yeah, I guess," I couldn't understand her delight in a situation that was obviously not fun. Our stunts were dangerous and I knew that. The high it brought wasn't all that lasting with the storm setting in around us.

"What?" she glared at me not appreciating my sarcasm.

"Nothing," I shrugged pulling my arms tight Round my torso for warmth.

"You cold?" her frustration turned to concern. "Poor thing," she sighed pulling me close. "I guess you're not used to so many adventures in one weekend. We didn't scare you away, did we? Our society isn't for everyone, but I had hoped you would be in."

"I'm in," I forced through shivering teeth. It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

"Good 'cuz I'd be disappointed if you weren't," she pulled me into a kiss that was quickly interrupted by the shining of a flashlight.

"Sophie, thank God you're ok. What were you thinking?" Alice's voice was clear despite the storm blowing around us.

I looked up shielding my eyes from the sudden brightness. There stood Alice and Damon.

The look of hurt on Damon's face turned into pure rage before he covered it up with a blank expression.

"What the hell, Soph!" Damon snapped angrily, "You're soaked. Taking off like that and this," he snatched the bottle out of my stiff fingers, "Real smart!"

"Geesh, back off," Hailey slurred, pushing herself up to stand in front of him while Alice knelt down beside me reaching out to brush the wet hair off my forehead.

"Soph, you're freezing," she removed her outer layers though wet as well and wrapped them around me to at least fight off the gusts.

"What? You gonna make me back down?" Damon challenged knowing he could snap her in two with a flick of his wrist.

"Enough," Alice spoke with authority as she lifted me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my back. I flinched when she rubbed up against the burn created by our game earlier that weekend. "Hey, did I hurt you?" she eyed me concern.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions. Who called you anyway?" Hailey laughed inappropriately and Damon grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sophie's coming home with us and so are you," he chuckled when she fought to pull away, "Don't waste your energy, sweetheart. You're going to need it to deal with the alcohol poisoning you'll be dealing with tonight."

"Damon, don't be an ass!" I yelled, reaching over to pull Hailey from his grip. Damon simply brushed me off like a fly. "Let her go!"

I saw his eyes flash, "You, my girl, are very lucky Carlisle isn't calling the police on this little party of yours. Do you want to explain to them who supplied the drugs and alcohol? Or perhaps why you were riding on a stolen boat?!"

Damon's POV

I watched Sophie's face pale. Edward and Alice weren't the only ones with abilities. With the bits and pieces I had pulled from the thoughts of the those scattered around the shore, I had a good idea what had gone down over the weekend. I kept walking, hauling Hailey to my right while Alice walked with Sophie behind me. The girls were barely able to keep up with the rapid pace.

Carlisle was running down over the hill when we reached the clearing where the other kids were huddled together.

"Sophie!" he dropped his bag and rushed over to pull her into a tight embrace before pulling her back to give a quick glance over. "You scared the hell out of us! Don't you ever do that again! Are you hurt?" Seeing the glazed look in her eyes, he took a deep breath of her scent, "What did you take?"

"Too many questions," she shook her head trying to avert giving any answers.

"And don't you think for a second you are going to get out of answering them," he stated, "You're hypothermic. Alice, get her home and out of those wet clothes immediately. His ears perked up, "There's sirens coming. Someone must have seen something and called the police. Get her out of here now."

"I'm not going anywhere without Hailey," Sophie demanded, planted her uncoordinated feet as firmly as her stiffness would allow.

The sirens were coming closer, "Fine," Carlisle nodded, "Get them home and out of those wet clothes. We'll talk later."

"Carlisle!" Jacob yelled, "She's coding!"

Alice's POV

I turned my attention to where Jacob and Emmett were kneeling beside a 16 year old from my cheering squad. It took me a moment to make out her face, but it was Jess. She had started on the team just this year. Jacob was performing CPR in the dim light coming from a flashlight leaning against a tree branch. Several of the girls around them were crying and one of the boys too. "Carlisle, you have to do something!" I rushed to her side. Another kid from the football team was tugging at her hand.

"Jess! Jess, you have to wake up! Jess! Jeeeessssss!" Dan shrieked losing all sense of reason or civility as the sobs came. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched Jacob give rescue breaths before returning to compressions.

"Alice," Carlisle's hand was on my arm. "I need you to take Sophie home. NOW!"

I turned to see Damon supporting Sophie in his arms, "It's time to go," he said gently before pulling her up into his arms ignoring her protests. They were gone through the woods in a flash. I grabbed a barely conscious Hailey and rushed to catch up. We didn't stop until we reached home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carlisle's POV

It was nearly 6am when I finally returned home to my family. Despite my best efforts, I had been unable to revive the young teen. When police and rescue had shown up, all hell broke loose with fleeing teens and those caught being placed in cruisers for transport. Several were taken away by ambulance. Of those taken in for questioning, I could only hope they were too high or intoxicated to remember Sophie's involvement in their weekend "fun".

Edward stood beside me looking frazzled; he had shared in my efforts to save the girl and had been present when I called time of death. Esme had done her best to provide on the spot crisis counseling and had been the one to help me break the news to Jess' family. The burden of the weekend's events weighed heavily upon her features and I wished nothing more than to whisk her away to our island paradise without stress or worry. I knew she would never agree to such. Instead, I chose to address my family.

"Tonight was a tragedy which certainly could have been prevented. We tried to revive Jess for 45 minutes, but it was useless. Her tox screen was off the charts and the exposure to the elements was too much for her. There was a second casualty as well. The coast guard picked up the body of a male student by the name of Bryant Kenderson. He had been on the boat, but got swept away from the others when it wrecked. He was over a mile down shore. I worked with his father; he was a good a kid." I paused allowing the others to take in the information. It certainly wasn't easy to swallow. "Several of the kids are suffering alcohol poisoning and had their stomachs pumped. The police are questioning them one at a time to figure out what happened. It was rumored a group of kids have a sort of death brigade that meets to perform dangerous stunts; it seems the rumors were true."

"The police reported they had stolen a boat and set up camp on a private island operated by a girl scout camp. The kids forced entry; I guess it wasn't the first time," Jasper reported. "The camp was littered with drug paraphernalia and imported alcohol. A few of the kids came from wealthy families; they must have raided mom and dad's liquor cabinet."

Alice spoke up, "I doubt much will happen to any of them considering the kid who organized the whole trip is the son of the chief of police.

I had seen it so many times before. Wealthy families who allowed their kids to run wild only responding financially to cover up any embarrassing mishaps in order to protect the family name.

"How's Sophie?" I perked my ears up to see if I could hear any movement from upstairs, but there was only the sound of three sleeping bodies.

"She is passed out for now, but I've already seen her morning," Alice was referring to her most recent vision, "It's not going to be pretty."

"Her little "friend" is tucked away safely as well," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him," Alice slapped him in the chest, "He's just miffed because he caught Sophie and Hailey making out."

I watched the nerve in Edward's jaw grow tight as he held back anger. Bella placed a soothing hand on the back of his neck to calm him, but he shrugged her off marching toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To take care of this," he snapped.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I yelled, chasing up the stairs after him, but he was too quick and already stood by the bed where Sophie slept. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

First, I watched as his fingers gently touched her forehead checking to ensure the return of her temp to normal then he looked up at me with a determined look on his face, "It's time for her to get up," he stated, firmly and I knew there was no point of arguing. "Wakey, wakey," he spoke loudly while rocking the mattress with his palm. A moan was Sophie's only response. "It's time to get up, Soph, now, let's go!"

He disregarded her protests finally running out of patience and hauling her up over his shoulder and down the hall to the bathroom giving her bottom a firm slap before setting her down. "You have fifteen minute," he stated simply before closing the door.

"Edward, she's sick," I tried to press past him, but he blocked the doorway with his tall form. The sounds of Sophie emptying her stomach pathetically into the toilet echoed out of the tiny room.

My husband raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure she is, and she will probably get even sicker, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let her sleep in and get waited on hand and foot after that stunt she pulled this weekend. Bella, two of her friends are dead because of sheer negligence. It could have easily been her. How long are we going to make excuses for her and look the other way? This has got to stop!" his tone increased gradually until he was shouting the last part. Gently, he touched my chin, tilting my face up to look into his deep, caring eyes. "Sweetheart, if we don't do something soon, we're going to lose her."

I sighed, "We may lose her anyway..."

Emmett's POV

I watched out the window where Sophie stood painting the shed with unsteady hands. Alice walked up behind me, wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a kiss into my neck, "She looks absolutely miserable," she stated.

"I'm sure she must be," I agreed having witnessed her vomit a dozen or so times over the course of the morning. "Did Hailey get home all right?"

"As all right as she could be going home to an angry parent. How long is he going to keep this up," she was referring to Edward who sat in a lawn chair overseeing Sophie's work with an stern expression. It wasn't like he was abusing her only holding her responsible for her actions by demonstrating that consequences follow poor decisions. He did his best to ensure her health by having her drink fluids steadily and take frequent breaks in the shade.

"Until she gets it," I shook my head. Sophie looked as though she was suffering a blazing headache against the hot sun that was beating down on her head.

"I think I've seen quite enough," Alice commented as she walked outside with a determined look on her face. "Edward, this has gone on long enough. The child needs to go to bed."

"Alice, stay out of it," he commanded. "This is none of your concern."

"When it involves my family, it involves me," she argued. Despite my desire to stay out of it, I opened the door and went out to join them as well.

"She's had enough, Ed," I hated to go against his authority, but his sister-in-law was teetering on unstable feet.

"I think I'll be the one to determine when she's had enough," he was being stubborn. Though I knew he held her best interest at heart, his current judgement was tainted by fear over the weekend's events.

"Edward," Alice grabbed him by the shoulder, demanding his full attention though speaking barely above a whisper so Sophie couldnt hear their disagreement. "You can continue to make your point another time, but she's dehydrated and needs to see Carlisle."

"I can't ignore this. Her behavior is becoming erratic and dangerous. I don't want to lose her because we didn't make every effort," his eyes held a haunted look.

"I get that, we all do," I agreed wholly with what he was trying to do. I knew it wasn't easy for him. "How about you let her finish tomorrow after school?"

Edward considered this a moment before nodding. With that, he stood and walked over to remove the paintbrush from her hand, "You're done for now. Go get washed up and meet me in the kitchen. We're going to talk."

Edward's POV

I watched the teen with concern as her focus remained on the ground, "Soph," I reached out gently to touch the small of her back, but when my palm made contact she yelped out in pain. " Hey, did I hurt you?" I didn't know of any reason why she would respond in such a way. Alice eyed me carefully before walking over to join us.

Still nothing, but I could see tears in her eyes despite her best attempts to hide them.

"Sophie," Alice reached over to tenderly touch her face, "What's wrong?" When still there was no response, she reached back to lift up the girl's turtleneck and sweater revealing a nasty looking burn in the beginning signs of infection. "What happened to your back?"

Sophie's POV

I interrupted her question with my own, "Are they really dead?"

Alice allowed the clothing to fall back over my wound, "Yes, Soph, they're gone. " Alice responded, her face wearing a concerned look. "And we can talk about that as much as you need to, but right now, I need to know how your back got burned."

"It doesn't matter," I blinked trying to clear my eyes of any emotions, but overwhelmed with exhausted, I struggled to maintain my composure.

"Actually, it does," Edward seemed to be looking to Alice for guidance through this. "We need Carlisle to take a look at it."

I didn't want them to see me exposed. If I took off my turtleneck they would see the bruise the noose left around my neck. Fearful, I put on an heir of indifference, but Alice could see right through it. I felt bile rising up in my throat and turned to vomit once more in the bushes. Alice rubbed my back in circles pretending she didn't see the tears streaming down my face. When I was done, she took me by the hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up first." Ignoring my protests, she led me inside the house.

Five minutes later, I found myself sitting a top the exam table in Carlisle's office while he cleansed his hands. "Alice, why dont you help her change into this so I can take a look." I looked up to see her holding one of Emmett's oversized white t-shirts.

"Soph," she prompted, gently. When I didn't respond, she began to lift the turtleneck up over my head. Refusing to look at her, I heard a startled gasp when the angry bruises around my neck were revealed. "Carlisle?"

I felt the doctor's presence beside me immediately as he tilted my chin up to allow him a better view. "I need to see your eyes, please."

Carlisle's POV

I kept myself in check despite my frustration with the oppositional teen. It wasn't time to react like an emotional family member, it was time to be the professional I am. When she didn't budge, I crossed my arms and stood back. "I can wait."

The clock in the office ticked loudly as Alice and I stood waiting. Finally Sophie ever so slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine. As I had expected, they were darkened by broken blood vessels. Removing a penlight from the drawer, I motioned for her to follow my finger. When she had completed the task to my satisfaction, I put the light away and moved to examine her back which was inflamed and infected.

Sophie's POV

Though his hands were skilled and gentle, it still hurt and I fought back tears that threatened to spill. Alice stood beside me tracing on invisible pattern into the countertop with her pointer. At last, Carlisle put his tools away.

"Who hurt you?" he asked, taking a seat on the stool in front of me.

"No one." His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Those marks didn't get there on their own," Alice stated.

"I did it to myself," I blurted, angrily. "It was just a game."

"Of all the irrational, reckless choices!" Alice's response was heavy with sarcasm that covered her concern. "Would you mind explaining to me how this "game" resulted in such injuries?"

I spent the next fifteen minutes being pounded with questions before being sent to bed. I had just laid down on my stomach when the door opened and I heard Damon's voice.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking of a teen**_

Chapter 17

Sophie's POV

Damon didn't say a word. Instead, he crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. In his hand, he held my cell phone which Edward confiscated upon his return that morning. Scrolling through the messages, his eyebrows raised, "Seems you're being missed by a "friend" back home," he commented, wryly. I could tell he was hurt though he was trying to play it cool.

I let out a deep breath, keeping my eyes trained on a spot on the lavender carpet. I'd started receiving odd text messages a few weeks prior. They were annoying and despite my requests that they stop, they only began occurring with more frequency.

His cool hands slipped down my cheek to touch the swollen tissue around my neck. "You were reckless this weekend," his tone was parental with authority making me feel like a small child being scolded. "What were you thinking?" When I didn't respond, he pressed harder, "I expect an answer, young lady."

I couldn't believe my ears. He wasn't my father or my boyfriend and he had no right to demand anything. I set my chin stubbornly, "Go to hell!"

"Damn it, Soph!" his fist landed hard on the side table with a crash and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn I heard the sound of splintering wood. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself face down to the floor over his lap with my legs sprawled across the bed. "The others may be afraid to do what needs to be done because they don't want to damage you further, but in my eyes, the damage has already been done." Suddenly I felt the waistband of my pajama pants being lowered exposing my lace boycut panties. Panicking, I reached back to grasp them with my hands, but he continued the lecture while working my pants down to rest at my ankles despite my best attempt to fight him off. Careful not to cause further pain to the burn, he pinned me down with one arm while lightly patting my bottom with the other as a warm up. I couldn't believe what he was about to do. Profanities poured out of my mouth until I actually began to beg.

"Please, Damon, I learned my lesson; I won't do it again, I swear!" I lied knowing full well I was planning to spend the following weekend with Hailey and her crew again. A party was scheduled for the following friday to celebrate the life of the two lost.

"You're lying," he stated emphasizing with a hard smack to my bottom. I shrieked, kicking my legs and twisting to get free, but his grip was ironclad. "I will NOT tolerate you throwing your life away!" Every word was followed with a hard slap. "Do you know why I'm spanking you?"

"Because your'e an ass?" I spat more out of fear than anger. "Edward will never let you get away with this."

"That's where you're wrong, kiddo. I'm pretty sure my cousin will high five me for getting the job done when no one else would," he readjusted me over his lap, "Now, again, would you mind telling me why you're finding yourself in this predicament?"

Realizing he was dead serious, I decided I might be able to get out of things easier if I worked with him. Instead I chose a sarcastic tone and riddled off the list, "Because I chose to spend a weekend having fun with my friends even though the funsuckers in my life disapprove."

"Don't get smart with me; you're just adding to your punishment right now. One more statement like that and you lose your underpants too," he was seething and the smack I received for my answer was enough to bring me to tears. "Try again."

"Because I took off without permission, was caught drinking, and was involved in dangerous games," I whimpered attempting a different approach. "Damon, I'm hurting enough. My friends died."

"Put it away," he shook his head, "They weren't your friends. You didn't even like them. You only went on this trip to be with your girlfriend and to piss Edward and Bella off. You are incredibly lucky we are not making your funeral arrangements right now."

"I'm not sure that's luck," I mumbled wondering if I might not be better off.

"Soph," his tone was suddenly gentle as he rubbed my back, "Your life is too valuable for me to ignore your recklessness. I'd rather see you with a sore bottom than in a casket or a hospital bed. Now, let's get this over with. Do not fight me or it will be ten times worse. You ready?"

Ready? Was he kidding me? Of course I wasn't ready, but since no one in the family was coming to my rescue and I obviously wasn't getting away from him, I nodded. The first slap was enough to drag a yelp out of my throat then he continued to pepper my bottom until I squirmed in his lap. "I will NOT hesitate to put you over my knee as many times as it takes to keep you from being reckless with your life." Each word was followed with a smack. "For now, you will NOT leave this house except for school or with a family member, you will NOT be attending parties with underage drinking, and you most certainly will NOT be consuming drugs except under the guidance of a physician. You will NOT be reckless with your life. Am I making myself clear?"

"Hmhhh," I sniffled though I could feel the sobs bubbling up in my throat.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I won't do it!"

"Won't do what?" he pushed.

"I won't be reckless with my life." Tears streamed down my face pathetically and I felt as though I couldn't handle another slap. Just when I reached my breaking point, he stopped spanking instead resorting to rubbing my upper back in circles away from the burn while I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's OK. It's over now," he soothed while moving me into the cradle of his arms with my hot bottom resting between his legs. "Sophie, I need you to know I won't hesitate to do it again if I see you causing yourself harm. I care about you too much and I'm not going to lose you." In his arms, I started to feel a conflicting sensation of safety. I missed him though I'd never let him know. I was furious at him for my burning butt, yet a part of me never wanted to leave the safety of his embrace. He held me, rocking gently until my tears subsided and I rested my head against his shoulder, seeking comfort. I felt him kiss my temple softly, "I feel very protective of you," he whispered, gruffly.

"Is that what you call this?" I growled, angrily.

"I know you're hurting and that's why you're making these decisions. I don't know what occurred to make you like this, but I do know I am never going to turn my back on you. You may be with someone else right now, but we were meant for each other and someday, you are going to be my wife."

He seemed so sure of himself that I didn't even know how to respond. Instead, I chose to remain silent and seek refuge in his arms. Exhausted, I allowed him to rock me to sleep in his arms.

Alice's POV

Down the hall, I rested with her head against her husband. My vision earlier was enough to warn the rest of the family that this was coming and that Damon would be the one to carry out. It was hard to listen to, and Edward was the one to stop Bella from barging in on them. Most of the family left to give them some privacy leaving only myself, Jasper, Edward and Bella behind in case they needed to intervene.

Corporal punishment was something most of them had grown up with. "An occasional ass whoopin' never hurt anyone except perhaps their pride and their rump," that was Jasper's motto. The door to Sophie's room closed behind Damon as he exited. I could see emotion painted on his face, this had not been an easy task for him.

"Damon?" I crossed to pull him into an embrace.

"She's asleep," his voice was thick and I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"She will forgive you, I've seen it," I stated with certainty. "Just give her some time."

"I hope so," his tone was filled with sadness. "I just can't stand back and watch her continue down this spiral."

"None of us can," Bella pulled her husband close seeking his strength. We all have a long road ahead of us, that's for sure; however, one way or another we are going to be what she needs whether she recognizes it now or not.

**AN: Too much? I was a little nervous about writing this chapter. Damon wasn't doing it out of anger only concern that he is going to lose her due to her reckless choices. Nothing else seems to be working. Please let me know what you think and other scenarios you want to see played out. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie's POV

The next morning I found myself riding to school with Edward. Sitting beside him in the front seat, I wore my cheering uniform despite my own preference for a short jean skirt and a revealing blouse which found itself immediately demanding replacement. Due to the events scheduled for the day, Alice mandated uniforms for the squad that I was only still a member of because Edward and Bella said it was "good for me" and my most recent punishment required extra curricular school involvement along with attendance to any other event they felt was in my "best interest". When we arrived in our parking spot, I grabbed my bag to climb out of the vehicle, but my departure was halted by a gentle yet firm had on my shoulder. Turning with surprise, I found myself looking directly into Edward's eyes. I squinted slightly with confusion. I thought I remembered Edward's eyes being a honey color, but currently they appeared to be almost black and mystical nearly threatening. It was funny because the color I remembered was similar to the shade Bella's eyes turned as result of her pregnancy. I didn't realize that was even possible, but I guess it happens.

"Your eyes," I said, suddenly. Immediately, he looked away, catching his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Um, yeah," he shrugged, "They turn hazel sometimes when I'm overtired."

"But..." I started, but he stopped me by lifting his hand.

"Soph, the memorial today will be mandatory for everyone here. I can't imagine it is going to be easy for you and I wish I could share that burden."

My mind began to wander to the weekend's events. Jess was so full of life and so open to everyone no matter what their background. I glanced around the school entrance that was scattered with flowers and candles in memorial of the two students lost in the wee hours of Sunday morning. My first stop of the morning would be a required visit to Esme's office. I knew the family was in hopes that I might crumble and have a weep-a-thon that would be an end all to my recent behavior and moodiness. Yeah, right.

"Sophie," I looked up suddenly pulled out of my vicious daydream. Edward was repeating my name for the third time trying to get my attention. "Hey," he tilted my chin up, "You gonna be all right today? Bella's home if you don't think you can handle it."

I shook my head thinking that would possibly be worse than staying. I figured I could just slip out when the ceremony begins. "Naw, I'll be fine; I didn't really know them." That was a slight distortion, but whatever.

"Alice and Emmett will be there as well as Carlisle, Esme and myself. You can come to us at any time."

"Great," I forced a smile before climbing out of the car, "See ya."

Esme's POV

I busied myself around the office awaiting Sophie's arrival per our discussion that morning. Sophie and I met when she was only eight years old and visiting Bella for a long weekend. I remembered our first meeting clear as day. When they arrived at our house that afternoon, Sophie was dolled up in a funky-looking outfit she obviously pulled together from a dress up box complete with a light-up crown and wand. She described Alice as a fairy, Rose as a princess and me as a fairy godmother before animatedly suggesting that we all play dress-up and put on a fashion show. It was the "event of the decade" according to Sophie, and she even managed to talk Emmett and Jasper into providing commentary while Bella took pictures. One photo from that day sat in a frame on the bookcase in my office. Her smile was so large and animated. I missed her innocence most.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see Sophie step shyly inside my office.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I crossed to pull her into a gentle embrace before taking a moment to inspect her expression. Her eyes were full of pain that she worked so hard to cover. How I wished I could take it away, but she rarely gave anyone a glimpse inside her heart these days. And even then, those moments were fleeting, and she quickly closed herself back off. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, really," she shrugged, allowing her backpack to slip to the floor while she tugged on the trim of her cheering uniform. I couldn't help but notice how tiny her wrists were. Despite my best efforts, she continued to lose weight at an alarming pace. If nothing changed soon, Carlisle planned to step in with a nutrition plan, and there was talk of sending her to see a colleague of Jasper's also in the mental health field.

"You know it's ok not to be fine, right?" I offered a chair before sitting down beside her. "We are all shaken over the loss."

"I'm fine," Sophie repeated in an annoyed tone. Another voice interrupted our conversation that seemed to be heading toward an undeniable downward spiral.

"Hey, Esme," said Damon from the doorway. "Soph," he greeted with a grin.

Sophie averted her eye unable to even look at him after their interaction the night before. It took every bit of reservation for me to hold back the slightest chuckle. Instead, I smiled, "Good morning, Damon."

Sophie's POV

What was he doing here? I was mortified! I wondered if I would ever be able to look him in the face again, and suddenly, my bottom felt tingly. Feeling the warmth rise to my face, I reached down for my backpack, swept my bangs across my forehead with trembling fingers and put on my best look of indifference. "Go away, Damon!" I stated, angrily.

His face showed his amusement as he continued, "I just wanted to check in on you both. Today is not going to be an easy one," his mouth turned up in his award-winning smile that melts hearts.

"No body cares," I sneered. Esme looked surprised at my response, but chose to ignore it, instead standing to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's very sweet of you," she said in a tone that sounded like dripping honey.

"Whatever," I threw my backpack over my shoulder and stood to leave. "Later, Esme." With that, I was gone, but no sooner had I turned the corner out of the office when I felt his presence beside me.

"So, I'm curious about this friend of yours who keeps texting," he said, wryly. "Whoever it is, seems to know you quite well. You leave a boyfriend..." he coughed. "...or, uh, girlfriend behind in Florida?"

"What's it to you," I struggled with my locker combo wishing nothing more than to punch him in the face. When I looked up, he stood there with my cell phone reading off another text. "And I quote 'Did you get a morning kiss? Here's one from me. XOXO' or perhaps this one, 'I want to taste your skin and feel your fingers on my ...' oooh, classy. "

Angrily, I snatched for my phone, but he quickly stashed it away in his back pocket. "Those are private," I protested realizing that my phone "stalker" was yet another thing the Cullens would freak out about if they knew. Best not to clue them in. Maybe I'd be lucky and he would think they were from Hailey.

"Naw," he shook his head, "I think I'll keep it safe for a bit longer, perhaps figure out who your mystery stalker with the Florida number is. Perhaps I'll text back and help build up the anticipation."

"No!" I shrieked before quickly recovering and trying to play it cool. "I mean, please don't It's just a friend from back home who likes to play jokes. He's a moron."

"Hmmm," he took my books from my hands, "Fine, but you're going to be late to Chemistry," he pointed out before walking in that direction. When I didn't follow, he turned back. The halls were clearing after the bell rang. "You coming?"

I rolled my eyes with a slight stomp of my foot before walking after him realizing he wasn't going to give in until I was in my next class. With a chuckle, he gave me a pat on my still tender bottom before pulling me in for a kiss on the temple.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held his finger to my lips to silence me before silently taking my hand in his and walking down the hall.

"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sophie's POV

The assembly began promptly at 10:00am and any hope I had of slipping out the back disappeared as I found myself sandwiched between Alice and Damon. I felt a gentle squeeze on my shoulder and turned to see Stefan, Josh and Makayla in the seats behind me. Glancing around the room, my eyes searched for any sign of Hailey though I knew better than to expect to see here. Instead, my eyes fell on a lost looking Dan who sported teary eyes with dark circles beneath. My heart went out to him.

The ceremony began with music followed by an address by the principal. As it continued, staff and students were invited to speak a memorial at an open mic. My heart was pounding and my palms sweating. I wiped them off on my jeans, aware that Damon was watching me carefully. Without a word, he reached over and I felt his large hand wrap around mine cautiously like I were made out of the finest china.

Jasper stood at the mic now delivering a message the the students left behind dealing with the tragedy and how they could manage the emotions caused by such a loss. My heart rate continued to build and I could only hope it wasn't nearly as loud as it sounded in my head. My eyes were burning with tears wishing to spill, but ignoring their need, I blinked rapidly.

Carlisle glanced across the aisle at me like he somehow sensed the change in my pulse. My face flushed in response and I focused my attention on the floor instead. Beside me, Alice whispered my name which I chose to ignore despite her hand on my forearm. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe; I needed to get out of the auditorium away from everyone. I jumped up quickly, scraping my floor across the floor in the process. The people around me looked startled as I pushed past them to the aisle.

The door to the auditorium door slammed shut behind me echoing down the hallway, but I didn't care. I needed air. The oxygen I needed so desperately alluded me. Furiously blinking back tears, I continued to dart for the exit. Never had I felt so relieved in my life as when the door flew open before me and I found myself standing in the blanketing rain outside. I fell to me knees, gasping in the air.

"Sophie," Damon's voice was close to my ear. My breathing wasn't improving; I kept my eyes tightly closed. His hands moved to rest on either side of my face and I felt his forehead against mine. Our noses practically touched as he tilted my head forward. "Deep breaths," he began to demonstrate. Ignoring him, I continued with my fight. His hand moved to tilt my chin upward, "Sophie, listen to me. You need to breathe."

Behind us, the door opened again and Carlisle stepped out to join the scene. He also came to kneel beside me, his hand on the back of my neck. The scenery was starting to swirl around before my eyes and I began to fall forward.

"Oh, no, you don't," Damon reacted immediately to support me from the front while Carlisle reached for my wrist.

"Sophie," Carlisle spoke sharply, "I know you are scared and everything hurts right now, but you need to overcome this. Now, breathe!"

"In through your nose, out through your mouth," Damon coached, holding me tightly until I took that first painful breath.

"Good girl," Carlisle sighed in relief. "Keep it up."

Slowly, the world stopped spinning, but I was exhausted. The tears continued to flow silently and Damon reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Sophie, I love you. I can't stand to see you hurt like this," Damon whispered softly, pressing a kiss to my temple. I caught a slight exchange between Damon and Carlisle before the doctor stood.

"Take her home," he ordered, gently. "I'll check her over when I get out of here." That said, he disappeared back inside the building.

Instead of fighting Damon's embrace, I allowed him to pull me against his check and rock me gently while both our clothes soaked through from the torrential downpour. Allowing me to cry it out, he waited until I dissolved to hiccups before helping me stand and leading me to the car.

"We're gonna get through this, kid," he smiled allowing his dimple to show as he buckled me into the vehicle. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes."

"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jasper's POV

It was just after midnight when the sound of shrieking came from Esme and Carlisle's bedroom where Sophie was left to sleep. Earlier, Edward had taken Bella and Renesmee home with the promise to pick her up first thing in the morning. I rushed down the hallway throwing open the door half expecting to find the teen being attacked. A wave of panic nearly knocked me over as I entered the room. "Soph?"

Pausing, I made a decision not to intervene immediately. I watched as she fought off an invisible assailant, her legs a tangled mess in sheets dampened by sweat.

"No, please, let me go!" she screamed as tears streaked down her face, "You're hurting me!"

Again, it took every bit of my resolve to continue watching without stepping in. I felt a presence beside me and held out my arm to stop my wife from waking the girl.

"Jasper, she's having a nightmare," Alice argued, irritated that I hadn't stepped in already.

"Just give her a minute," I whispered, pulling my wife into my arms and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Together we watched as she ripped at her sheets, tearing them down the center, "I won't tell anyone, I promise! Please, just don't hurt me. No one will ever have to know!" Her shrieks increased in intensity and I decided I had seen more than enough.

Nodding to my wife, we crossed the room to her bedside. Alice sat gently beside her while I sent calm in her direction hoping for a quick resolution of whatever was bothering her. It was my believe that she had a lot more going on than anyone wanted to acknowledge; however, she hadn't trusted us enough with anything since her arrival.

"Sophie," Alice placed a strong but gentle hand on the teen's shoulder pulling her immediately to attention. Her green eyes were always intensely bright when she cried, now was no exception. "Shhh, honey, it's all right. You're safe."

Sitting on the other side of the bed, I reached over to flick a stray tear off the girl's face then moving my hand to rest on the side of her face. She didn't push it away and for that I was grateful. The tears started to come in torrents joined with bubbling sobs as she looked up toward the doorway where Damon stood wearing a worried expression.

Damon's POV

Never had I seen Sophie look so childlike or frightened. I was outside working on my motorcycle in the garage when I heard her cries. I wanted to let Jasper and Alice take care of things, but I couldn't stay away. When she looked up at me with such fearfilled eyes, I couldn't stay away anymore. Without a word, I crossed the room, climbed up into the bed behind her and pulled her tight against my chest. She took refuge there allowing the sobs to overtake her.

"It's OK, baby," I pressed kisses into the top of her hair.

"I told him no! I told him no that he was hurting me. But he kept hurting me," she cried. "I was on my way home from a football game at school and he came out of no where. He grabbed me and he knocked me to the ground. There was so much blood. I asked him to stop...I begged him to stop! But he wouldn't...he wouldn't stop!"

I quickly exchanged glances with Jasper and Alice pulling her closer to me. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway with Damon behind them in the shadows.

"You're not talking about a dream, are you," Jasper shook his head taking his wife's hand. Venom was building in her eyes threatening to spill over.

Sophie's POV

Suddenly, I couldn't get my story out fast enough. I felt Damon's arms wrap around me, lifting me up as he began to pace the room with me, rocking ever so gently with me cradled against his chest.

"He ripped my clothes. He took my virginity. I begged him to stop, but he kept on. It hurt so much and I screamed, but he threatened to kill me. When he was done, I went home, I took a shower and I got rid of my clothes before my mom could see them. And when I'm sleeping, he comes back almost every night and I can't get away and I just want to get free. I just want to be free. I can't...I ca-n't..." my voice gave out on me as the room erupted around me. I couldn't catch my breath everything was going black. I felt myself being laid across a table and an oxygen mask wrapped around my face. A needle prick startled me and I looked up only long enough to see Damon's face telling me everything was going to be OK. After that I slept without dreams for what seemed like an eternity. Damon's hand remained tightly clasped around my own and his voice told me he would never leave me.


	21. Chapter 21

Carlisle's POV

I stood in the driveway waiting when my son and daughter-in-law pulled in. Renesmee was home in bed under the care of Jacob Black so I didn't have to worry about little ears overhearing what I had to share with them.

Bella looked nervous, and Edward was in bear mode not even allowing his wife to open her own door. Together, the two walked hand in hand to meet me on the front porch.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Bella jumped immediately into the conversation she was dreading so greatly. Something was wrong with her sister and she was afraid to know just what it was.

"Bella, Edward, how about we go inside and sit down so we can talk," I suggested not wishing to break the news outside where anyone passing by could witness their response.

"No, I want to know now," Bella demanded, "What's going on?" Edward was doing his best to calm her, but she fought against him even going so far as to shrug his arm away from her shoulder where it rested in comfort. "Tell me," she said, boldly her body braced to accept the news.

I ran my fingers through my hair before taking my daughter-in-law's shoulders into my hands, "Your sister woke earlier after a particularly upsetting nightmare; she broke down and told us why she's been so upset lately," I paused.

"Carlisle?" Edward had already read my mind and was just absorbing the information; he looked as though he were about to be sick. His arm wrapped suddenly around his wife and she eyed him with concern.

"Tell me," she demanded again.

"Bella, Sophie was raped," I hated my words, hated the way they sounded, hated the finality of them and the fact that they were truth.

Bella's reaction was slow. At first, she looked like she didn't believe a word I'd said then her emotions flipped to anger. "I don't know where you're getting your intel, Carlisle, but you need to check your facts," she snapped.

"Bella," Edward warned deflecting her hand as she drew back to punch him. "Enough," he spoke, firmly. "Enough!"

I watched as her expression changed and she moved into a state of brokenness. "That can't be true. It can't. She's only 16. Who would do such a thing? Oh my God," she began to sway. Edward drew her close as I reached out to steady her.

"Bella," I spoke firmly as I tipped her chin up so she'd look at me. "Sophie needs you. You can't fall apart. There will be time for that later, but for now, I need you to be strong and show Sophie that we can handle this together. Understand?"

Slowly, I nodded, "I need to see her."

"Of course," Carlisle led the way to his office where Sophie sat under Damon's closer monitoring. The oxygen was to the side and the iv in her arm kept her in an undisturbed slumber. "I had to sedate her, but it looks like she may wake soon."

With venom filled eyes, I rushed to my sister's side, taking her free hand in my own and pressing kisses to the sleeping teen's forehead. "It's OK, Soph, everything's gonna be OK. I've got you, sis."

Edward stood hesitant in the doorway, "Carlisle, if she never reported the rape, an exam was never done. It'd be too late to collect evidence, but shouldn't she be tested and have an exam to make sure there isn't long-term damage?"

Carlisle nodded and I heard Damon's hitched breath at the turn in the coversation. "I have a colleague I've known for several years who is an ob/gyn. I trust her to do what's best for Sophie."

"Couldn't you do it?" Bella asked in a panicked tone.

Carlisle again nodded slowly, but he seemed hesitant. "I can and I will if that's her wish, but I feel she may be more comfortable with a female."

Sophie's eyes began to flicker and I turned just as her eyes opened, "Hey," I whispered in a musical tone.

Her eyes traveled around the room taking in the presence of each individual.


	22. Chapter 22

Sophie's POV

As I looked around the room at my family, all I could see were worried expressions of pain reflecting back at me. Bella was standing at my head lavishing me with tearful affection while Edward paced the room looking like he was about to put his fist through the wall. Carlisle was busying himself checking my vitals and Damon stood silently at my side a representation of strength.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle checked to pupils to make sure they were equal and reactive. Satisfied he allowed his hands to fall to his side.

"I'm fine," I responded abruptly. Damon shook his head at my response; he was sick of seeing me close in on myself.

"You're not fine," Carlisle stopped me before I could respond again. "And that is perfectly all right. This is how things are going to work. You're not going to be fine for awhile and we are going to be strong for you until you can be strong for yourself without faking it. But for now, you're NOT fine and I don't want you to be."

"Who was it?" Edward asked abruptly.

"What?" I responded, angrily.

"Who did this to you?" Edward stopped pacing long enough to knock a lamp off the stand across the room where it shattered.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed with surprise.

Out!" Damon roared, releasing my hand to charge toward Edward. "Get out!"

"Both of you, LEAVE!" Carlisle said in a voice of authority.

"But..." Damon began.

"No buts, out!" Carlisle's tone gave no more room for arguments. Once they cleared out, he turned to me. "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but when someone experiences a trauma like yours, there is a medical protocol. It's too late for a rape kit as there won't be any DNA present, but there are tests that need to be run for STDs and an internal exam should be completed to ensure there is no long-term damage. I have a close friend who I've contacted to do the exam as soon as you are ready; she's the best at what she does."

"No," I protested, pushing myself up on the table so quickly I knocked off my pulse ox which clanked to the floor.

"It'll be all right, Soph; you won't have to do it alone. I'll stay with you and hold your hand. We'll get through this," Bella smothered.

"No, no, no! I'm not going to see some stranger. Please, it's too personal. I can't. Don't ask me to," I began to cry.

Carlisle was silent a moment, "Soph, we need to make sure you're physically healthy," he sighed, "I thought perhaps you'd be more comfortable seeing a woman, but if you would rather, I can do the exam."

I considered this; neither option sounded good. "It was a long time ago," I argued.

"I recognize that, sweetheart, but it's necessary," he leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Think it over and I'll be back in a bit." He began to walk toward the door.

"Stop!" I shouted louder than I had planned. Startled, he turned to gaze at me. "I pick you."

He nodded, "Very well then I'll be back shortly." With that, he exited the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carlisle's POV

It took me awhile to compose myself enough to re-enter the exam room off my office where the teen I had come to grow so fond of through the years sat in a state of perpetual brokenness waiting on me to do something that was going to break her even more. The air in the room was tense. I watched Sophie carefully as I crossed to set one of Damon's t-shirts on the exam table beside her pausing only briefly to seek out the pulse source on her wrist. The girl didn't look up, didn't acknowledge my presence only kept her eyes trained on the floor. It wasn't that I actually needed to touch her wrist to note her pulse rate as I could hear her pounding heart from half way across the house.

"I don't have any johnny's here in my office, but I thought you might be comfortable in this," I pointed to the shirt, "It's Damon's," I added hoping to at least see a spark in her eyes. Nothing. "I'll step out a moment so you can change. I need you to take off everything from the waist down. Here's a sheet for your legs." When she once more didn't respond, I took her hand, rubbing the back in a gentle pattern. "Soph, we can wait until you're ready."

Still not looking up, she shook her head. Nodding, I excused myself once more and stepped out into the hall where I found my wife waiting to embrace me.

"She's just a child," my voice was heavy with emotions. "How did I miss this?"

"Shhhh," she soothed, pressing kisses into my neck. "She didn't want us to know."

"She's so scared, Esme," I trembled.

"Sweetheart, of all the people who could be treating her, she has the best possible doctor who has her very best interest in mind. She will rise above this with time. Now, go in there and be the doctor I know you are." With that she pressed one last kiss to my forehead.

Sophie's POV

It was Bella who after waiting nearly ten minutes for me to respond to her requests to change took the liberty of stripping me down before slipping the t-shirt over my head and sliding the sheet across my lap. With her palms, she rubbed my arms to conduct warmth; it was a futile effort, I was chilled to the bone.

There was a knock announcing Carlisle's return The doctor walked to the sink to wash his hands before coming to stand before me. He was saying my name, but I couldn't bring myself to the present long enough to respond. With steady fingers, he tested my neurological response recognizing the delay.

"Soph, I know you're scared," Bella's voice rang in my ear loudly like a church bell It was overwhelming and I found myself wanting to cover my ears and scream. Instead, I launched myself to my feet, ran across the room and emptied my stomach into the sink. When the stomach acids were gone, I began to dry heave. Cool hands pulled back my hair and rubbed my back in circles until it was over.

"I've got you, child," Carlisle whispered in a musical tone that made me feel safe. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Carlisle," Bella passed off a damp cloth which made its way to rest upon my neck. When the painful dry heaves concluded, Carlisle presented me with a glass of water to rinse my mouth. The doctor walked me across the room, lifted me onto the table and slid the sheet over me without effort. Coming to stand before me, he took my face in his hands, his voice was gentle when he spoke.

"Sophie, you are in control here. Once we get started, I will not do anything without talking you through it first, and if you say "stop", we stop until you are ready. Would you like me to step out for awhile longer?" he offered.

Immediately, I shook my head at the very thought that I might have to wait even longer to get this over with.

"Very well then," he nodded, dropping his hands to his side before turning to wash his hands at the sink and throw on a pair of gloves. When he turned, I could see he had gone into "doctor" mode which was actually quite reassuring for me. He was familiar with this; he had done this many times and that fact somehow made it easier for me. My sister stood beside me keeping watch as though my life depended on it. The weak smile she offered anytime I looked over did nothing but increase my anxiety though I'd never tell her for fear of hurting her.

A sudden feeling of peace seemed to be fighting the cloud of anxiety around my head to settle on me momentarily, but the moment was soon fleeting as the darkness closed in once more. Carlisle was saying my name and I looked up only after he repeated it about the sixth time and squeezed the top of my foot with his hand. "Have you had an annual before?" he was asking. An annual? An annual what? Oh well, guess probably not since I didn't even know what it was. When my only response was silence, Bella piped in her answer, "I don't believe so."

"Ok, kiddo, I need you to slide down on the table til your bottom is resting on the end here," he patted the foot of the table. "And I'm going to help you put our feet into the stir-ups right here," he gestured. As though in a dream, I slid down to where he wanted me, closing my eyes tightly as he moved my feet where they needed to go. "First, I'm going to do an external exam just looking for signs of scarring then I'm going to use a little bit of lubricant and insert a speculum," he held one up but I refused to look. Then he began to ask the embarrassing questions...When was your last period? Are they regular? Were you sexually active before this? Was their bleeding or cramping after? Have I had any ongoing pain? "Soph, this isn't going to be comfortable, but I need you to tell me if you experience any pain no matter how insignificant. Your comfort is number one. I'm going to begin now."

When I felt the cold air as the sheet was moved back to reveal my most intimate place, I took a deep breath in not bothering to release it for some time. Carlisle was gentle, but the exam was shameful and it hurt. I knew he saw the tension on my face which he seemed to be studying harder than any other area of my anatomy. Bella's hand moved to release some of the tension from my forehead occasionally running her fingers the full length of my hair where it lay splayed out across the pillow.

"Breathe, Soph," Carlise ordered gently as he continued. "There's signs of tearing, but it seems you've healed well even without some much needed stitches. Almost done, kiddo, I just want to get a pap while I'm in here," he walked me through the procedure before finishing the internal exam while pressing on my stomach looking for signs of pain on my face. Finally, it was too much and I broke out into sobs. Faster than I knew possible, Carlisle's hands were washed and I found myself wearing a pair of pj pants with the oversized shirt. The doctor helped me sit up, wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and calmly ordered me to breath.

"Can't you give her something?" Bella's face was frantic with worry.

Carlisle shook his head, "Give her a minute. She can handle this." He watched me carefully before reaching to the side for the knob to turn on the oxygen to a mask which he slide over my mouth and nose. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. Easy."

Not caring what anyone thought, I launched myself forward into his arms, holding on as though he were a lifeline.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's pov

It broke my heart to listen to Sophie's sobs as she held tight to Carlisle. He gently rocked her back and forth. I knew the feelings he held toward her were like that toward any of his own children. I stood watching, feeling so helpless. I couldn't help but wonder at what point we should call my parents to let them know what was going on with their sixteen year old. Knowing the blood work was still to come, I slipped out silently, not at all surprised when my husband's arms wrapped me into a tight embrace.

"We have to call them," he whispered into my hair as he pressed kisses along my hairline. "They are her parents."

I nodded, unable to respond. I was less worried about what Renee would have to say than I was about my father. Chief Swan would want to drag this out until their was justice and I for one wasn't sure my sister could handle a drawn-out court hearing.

"We have to call the police," Jasper spoke from the shadows.

"You're both wrong," Rose spoke up angrily. "This man doesn't deserve justice and he will simply do it again to someone else. You know what we have to do, you're both just unwilling to face it."

"No," I shook my head. She could not honestly think that was an option. Emmett and Alice joined the room wearing a sad expression.

"He's going to do it again, Bella," Alice confirmed. "I can't see his face, but I've seen him and he has already attacked several other girls."

"First, we have to identify him," Edward shook his head, "Then we take him out quietly. Understood?"

Everyone nodded but me.

Sophie's POV

The next few hours were a blur. Once my breathing calmed, Carlisle drew my blood; despite his gentleness, it left me rather nauseous. I couldn't understand Bella's sudden absence, but Esme appeared shortly.

"Sweetheart, you're as white as a sheet," she smoothed back my sweat dampened hair, taking my hand lovingly in her own. "Lie back for a minute."

I had no time to argue before I found myself staring at the ceiling. "Sophie, you are so brave. I am so proud of you, but sweet girl. you don't have to be brave anymore." Her words sounded so far off though she stood only a foot away. My tears came in torrents.

"I'm so scared," I whimpered. "Every second...He promised he would come back. He promised he would find me again."

"Soph, you listen to me," Esme's voice was fierce yet maternal. "Your health and safety is our number one priority. Whether you want us or not, we are your family now and we take care of our own. We take that very seriously."

"You let us worry about keeping you safe. Your only job is to get better," Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile. It suddenly struck me that I'd kept the entire family up nearly all night.

"You should get some sleep," I felt guilty for depriving them. Their eyes looked funny, dark like Edwards had been the other day. "

"We're fine," Esme reassured, "We're just worried about you."

Their attention and reassurance was too much. I felt a surge of emotions that I didn't know what to do with. It scared me. That old creeping sensation that I tried to avoid was making a return and I was feeling the itch to do something about it.

In a small voice, I asked the question, "Can I take a shower?"

"Of course, child," Carlisle nodded then giving it a second thought he responded once more, "Though I think in your current condition, I'd prefer you take a bath. Esme will help draw it then give you some privacy if you would like."

Inwardly, I sighed, but I would take what I could get. My release was coming soon; as much as I feared and hated it, I knew I would feel better after.

Esme eyed me carefully before helping me up leading me into the master bathroom where she turned her back to me to fill the tub while I disrobed and slipped into the whirlpool tub. Busying herself, she laid out a towel, comb, and facecloth within my reach before turning back once more, "I'll be back to check on you shortly, do you need anything?"

I shook my head, I was fine now. Everything was going to be OK. "If you need me, just call out and I'll hear you," she reassured before stepping out.

Alone at last, I sought the one thing I desired most, a razor with its' three gleaming blades which were easy enough to remove. "Twenty should do..." I decided before setting to work.

Damon's POV

I stood pacing the living room when Esme entered wearing a tiresome expression on her face. "You left her alone?" I demanded to which Carlisle raised his hand in response before pulling his wife into an embrace.

"She is allowed her privacy when she requests it," Carlisle reassured, "She needs to be allowed to do things for herself. We don't need to bathe her."

"Mom, when's the last time you fed?" Alice demanded, crossing to look into her mother's eyes.

Esme shook her head, "When's the last time any of us fed? It hasn't exactly been priority."

Jasper stepped up, "That needs to change. We can't be vulnerable around her right now especially with emotions so heightened. It must be done. We cannot afford a slip up."

"Jasper's right," Carlisle nodded, "I'll stay with her, but you all need to go now."

"She can't be here without a female present; it's simply not a good idea," Jasper shook his head, "Alice and I will stay. I can help her manage her emotions and Alice can distract her with her usual antics. You go. There's no medical risk right now and even if there were, there's nothing we can't handle. If we need you, we'll call you."

Carlisle glanced around the room at each of his children, this was the best decision for now and he knew it.

"I don't want to leave her," Bella shook her head, but Edward held a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's for the best, sweetheart. Our daughter needs to feed as well. It has been way too long since she's had fresh blood," he kissed her gently, "Let her know we are going home to check on Renesmee and will be back later."

Bella's POV

As I walked down the hallway, something seemed off. Knocking on the door, I waited before slipping in when there was no response. The atmosphere of the room was thick and I smelled something metallic.

"Soph?"

My nose wrinkled then my eyes flashed as I recognized the scent only a moment too late. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself slammed into the wall by a body that felt as though it were made of concrete. Angrily, I growled and my teeth bared. The blood lust was too much and I fought back.

It was all happening so fast. Edward stood before me holding my face and saying my name, "Bella, Bella, you can control yourself. Shhhh," she soothed while others jumped into action. "It's your sister. She's hurt. You have to control this."

It had been too long since I'd last fed. A scream escaped my throat and I felt myself being removed to a room down the hall. Edward bit his own wrist before holding it to my lips forcing the droplets of blood down my throat. "Bella, drink," he urged, "You need it."

Finally, unable to hold back anymore, I allowed my teeth to sink deep into his wrist, drinking like nothing would ever quench my thirst.

"Good girl," he soothed, taking me from my captors against his chest, holding me in an embrace that caused me to melt. Suddenly I released my bite, looking up at him with shock.

"Sophie?" I shook my head, "No! Oh, my God, I almost hurt her. I almost...Did she see? Is she OK?"

Edward took my face in his hands, "Shhhh, Bella, my love, she's going to be OK, but you must come with me now. We are going to hunt. No arguments. We're leaving NOW."

Sophie's POV

I was mid-slice when my sister walked into the bathroom. Startled by her voice, I dropped the blade into the tub, cursing softly through gritted teeth. The last cut had been deeper then I'd planned, but I could only really blame myself for not remembering to lock the door. Looking up, I didn't know what to expect from my sister. Anger or perhaps sorry, but instead, I saw a deep almost monsterous change in her countennce.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alice's POV

When Edward, Emmett and Jasper pulled Bella from the room, I sprung into action, pushing back my own thirst and urges. From the expression on Carlisle's face, I could tell he was worried that I wouldn't be able to handle it. "I've got this," I whispered loud enough so only he could hear me.

Sophie's eyes were round as she watched her sister get removed, but now, anger was setting in as we had interrupted her private time exposing yet another of her secrets. While she demanded to know what was going on with her sister and protested that I stop, I lifted her from the tub, wrapped her into a lush bathrobe and set her on the counter so I could address the slices on her thigh. Carlisle acted quickly to drain the tub of the offending pink water. With digging finger, the teen pushed me away, covering both our hands with crimson blood.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded, "This is none of your business. What I do in my private time is my business!"

"Soph, when you hurt yourself, you make it our business," I poured peroxide over the wound and it bubbled.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed, angrily, trying to climb down off the counter. "Where's Bella? What'd they do to her? Let me see her right now!"

"Sophie Grace, that's ENOUGH!" Damon's voice was fierce as he stormed across the room, taking her forearms into his large hands and pressing them to her side. "ENOUGH!"

When she continued to fight, he leaned forward whispering in her ear making her think they were the only ones to hear, "If you continue to fight us so we cannot help you, I will not hesitate to deal with you as I did the other night."

Her eyes got large and she seemed prepared to continue, but he tilted her chin up, "Don't test me," he spoke slowly waiting for her eyes to clear slightly. When he saw he was getting through to her, he released her other arm moving both hands to enclose her face. "Sweetheart, what are you doing to yourself?"

Her shield crumbled and a cry of agony escaped her throat. "It hurts, it hurts, so much and no matter what, it doesn't go away. Make it stop. Make it STOP! Pleeeeease!" her cries raised in volume til screams flooded her lips.

"Sophie, shhhh, it's ok," I soothed turning to see Carlisle watching from across the room.

"Hey, hey, come now," Damon finished bandaging her thigh before pulling her close. "Soph, you're scaring me. Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

"I want Bella! Where is she?" Sophie demanded. "Tell me what's wrong with her!"

I exchanged glances with those in the room unsure of how to answer her question, "Soph, Bella and Edward went home to take care of Renesmee. They will be back later. We can call them if you'd like."

"Her eyes..." Soph began again. Carlisle crossed the room to take her hand in his own.

"Sweetheart, I think you're seeing things from the medication I gave you earlier," he sounded convincing, but I could tell Sophie didn't accept his explanation for a moment.

"No, I'm NOT!" she screamed at him. "I'm not stupid! I know what I saw. STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" With that, she reached out to strike him, but he stopped her before she could injure her hand.

Without a word, Carlisle walked out of the room leaving Sophie looking confused.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Esme's POV

The family met while Sophie slept. The decision needed to be made whether or not to let her in on our "secret". It was obvious that she had been suspicious for quite some time. Now, though after the incident with Bella, the opinions were to allow Damon to use compulsion to help her forget what she had seen or explain everything.

The mother in me wanted so badly to help her forget. Our world was not as glamorous as it might seem, and often knowledge led to danger. As I reflected back on Edward's courtship with Bella, I flinched at the memory of the hell she experienced because of her understanding of our condition. So much could have been prevented if she hadn't known; on the other hand, we were able to create a life with her that we otherwise wouldn't have.

The look on my childrens' faces was troublesome. I watched as Edward paced the room, stopping every now and then to listen for Sophie's breathing pattern. Bella sat in the oversized chair wrapped in a blanket though I knew it had nothing to do with her being cold. Damon stood before the fireplace clenching and unclenching his fist while the nerve in his jaw flinched.

My husband turned to face everyone, paused a moment then began, "It's obvious Sophie knows enough to raise some serious questions. I know Damon believes the best way to handle things is with compulsion, but I want to open the floor to other options. Bella, when you came into our lives, we were very open with you. I want to hear what you think. Is this a life you want to bring your sister into?"

Bella shrugged, looking around the room at her family, "I'd like to say 'no', but honestly, this family is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It was hard to hear the truth at first, but it allowed me to understand each of you more and helped establish a closer relationship. I hate lying to her and keeping her in the dark like this. She's a smart kid and she's been through so much. I feel like we owe her the truth. Beyond our support, it's the most we have to offer."

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice before clearing his throat and speaking up, "Sophie is at her most vulnerable with us right now. All her secrets are out on the table whether she likes it or not. We don't get to play god with her memories. Not now. Besides, if I were going to dictate anything, it would be the trauma of this past year."

"It's not like we couldn't do that," Rose suggested. "If I had an option, I would choose to forget everything about my life and start over with a view through rose colored glasses. Why not create that perfect world for her?"

"Because it's unethical and it's NOT real!" I practically shouted. Reflecting upon my own life, I had experienced my own share of heartache, but that only helped me develop my character. "We can't encourage living a lie or she'll never learn how to grow. I regret what she has been through, but the fact remains that it is "her" experience. We cannot strip her of any aversive memory. That is not our place."

"Esme's right," Alice stated, sadly. "We have to tell her."

Carlisle glanced around the room. The majority agreed it was time. "Looks like the choice has been made. Bella, would you like to be the one?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't trust myself around her not with emotions this heightened. It should be you and Esme."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, but Edward only nodded.

"Very well then, when she wakes, we'll bring her into our world."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When I awoke, Esme was gently stroking my hair while Carlisle sat at the end of my bed seemingly lost in thought.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart," Esme greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I admitted.

"We brought you some lunch," Esme lifted the tray setting it beside me.

My eyes flashed when I spotted coffee. Carlisle chuckled at my response.

"Soph," said Carlisle suddenly serious. "We need to talk."

My heart filled with panic at those words. They were going to send me away!

"No," I began in a voice higher than anticipated, "I know I've been a handful and haven't listened, but you can't send me away. Please, I'd rather die than go back to Forks, and Mom said she would send me away to a military boarding school if nothing else worked. Please, can't I have one more chance?"

Picking up on the desperation in my tone, Esme's features softened, "We're not sending you away, Soph. That's not what we want to talk about. This is your home always."

"You're not sending me away?" my eyes traveled first to Carlisle then back to Esme.

"No, kiddo," Carlisle moved to sit closer to me on the bed reaching out to tip my chin up with his finger. "We're not."

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you. I just felt like you were treating me like a five year old and keeping me in the dark."

"All is forgiven, child," Carlisle smiled sadly, "And your feeling that we were keeping you in the dark was not wrong. We have been keeping things from you for your own protection, but it's time we fill you in."

My hear skipped a beat in anticipation of his next words.

"What do you think you saw last night?" he asked, carefully.

"You mean with Bella?" he nodded so I continued. "It's hard to say. It was fast. Her eyes, they got dark with lines around them and her mouth changed like she was a wild animal or something. I thought she growled at me and when she opened her mouth, it looked like she had fangs, but that can't be. Right?"

Esme took my hand in her own, "Soph, what if we told you this wasn't the first century we have lived through?"

I looked at her questioning. Carlisle stepped in, "Sweetheart, this family has been around for centuries moving from place to place as wanders. I am the oldest having living nearly 600 years. Later, I added Esme to the family and after that the others. Bella is, of course the newest."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is the newest, they only got married 6 years ago."

"I know you have noticed the color of our eyes and the temperature of our skin..."

I interrupted, "Just say it. Forget the pretty words."

"Ok then," Carlisle nodded.

"We're vampires."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Esme's POV

Silence followed by nervous laughter filled the room. "What? You're joking..." she shook her head, "I can't believe you guys would actually think this is funny." With that, she jumped to her feet and started toward the door.

"Soph, wait," I followed her til she stood still before using my finger to tip of her chin to look at me, "We're not lying, honey. I know you've wondered why our eyes change and why we rarely eat or sleep. You're a smart girl, you knew something was off."

"You say I'm a smart girl yet you really expect me to believe you're a vampire?" she was angry; I didn't blame her.

Offering my hand, I gestured toward the door, "I want to show you something." With a questioning look, she reluctantly clasped onto my hand and allowed me to lead her outside. The sun was shining brightly just beyond the garden where the overhanging grape vines ended. As we stepped into the light, I removed my outer covering revealing my skin which began to shine like diamonds as the sunlight hit.

Sophie's eyes lit up at the sight and a gasp escaped her lips. I waited in silence while she examined me carefully then I felt two arms wrap around my neck and the warmth of her breath on my collar as she embraced me tightly. I was surprised to hear sniffles and feel the wetness from her eyes. "Sweetheart, you're crying."

"I know, I just...I don't know. It's a lot," she sniffed though allowing me to caress her hair. Pulling back suddenly, she looked at me sharply, "But vampires, they drink blood, human blood. Is that why I'm here?"

Carlisle smiled warmly, "No, Soph, not at all."

"But Renesmee, is it safe to have her in a house full of vampires? Should i be calling a social worker?"

Carlisle and i laughed, "We do maintain a diet of blood, but we choose to feed on animals as a sort of "vegetarian" diet because we don't wish to harm humans. It's a practice we have fine-tuned over centuries. You, my dear, have nothing to worry about."

"Your eyes?" she questioned.

"Turn dark when it's time for us to feed," Carlisle supplied, "The eyes of vampires who choose to feed on humans turn a crimson red while ours turn fawn."

"You don't sleep, do you?" she was trying to put everything together now like a long puzzle.

"No, and human food tastes like dirt so we try to steer clear of it," I allowed her to touch my cold skin.

"You're always cold," she commented.

"True," I took a few minutes to explain my story before Carlisle jumped in with his own. Sophie continued to shed tears here and there just as an emotional release, but after awhile, she seemed to be more interested in learning everything she possibly could than she was fearful and for that I was grateful. When our stories were through, we answered a good deal of questions before she ran out of things to ask.

"We're not scaring you away, are we?" I asked.

"Nope, not even close," she shook her head. "So, I'm guessing I can't bring you to school for show and tell. Family secret, right?"

Carlisle winked at her, "Well, if you wanted to have fun, we could always do a big reveal to your peers then replace their memories."

"You can do that?!" she seemed nearly beside herself with excitement.

"Damon can," I confirmed. "Soph, you want to get out of here for a bit? Why don't we go into the city for a bit, do some shopping maybe visit the aquarium. What do you say?"

Soph nodded before walking over to Carlisle and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Be ready in twenty minutes," she grinned before skipping inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sophie's POV

Our Boston adventure was the therapy I needed. Carlisle and Esme chose to take me alone in order to keep their attention focused. Trading in the luxury car, we instead decided on taking the red line to Park Street and through the Commons to Newberry from there. The stores we visited were high end with prices that made my gut sink, but the Cullens didn't blink an eye, paying for bag after bag each being arranged for delivery at their home later that day. Our journey took us through the aquarium where I fell in love with the penguins, watched the sea lion show, walked through a hall of jelly fish and marveled at the size of the lettuce eating sea turtle.

A short walk through the North End brought us to a true Italian establishment. "Esme, Carlisle!" the owner's wife greeted both with a warm embrace. "So good to have you join us, and who might I ask is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Sophie. She's family," Carlisle explained, proudly. "Soph, this is Irene. Her family came over from the old country. Her recipes are the most authentic you'll ever have."

I smiled though eying her carefully. Her eyes were fawn colored much like the Cullens and her skin cold to the touch. My eyes flashed to Esme then back to Irene. She had to be a vampire. I began to wonder how many of the characters of my childhood nightmares might actually exist.

"Sophia, you are a treasure," she touched my curls with delicate fingers. "What beautiful hair."

"Thank you," I was grateful when Esme squeezed me into a side hug.

"I'll take you to your usual table. Right this way," he led us through the exquisitely decorated establishment to a table in the basement with lightly only from crystal chandeliers and wall sconces. On the walls were old oil paintings of the family and I could have sworn I spotted several portraying Irene in the 1600's.

Once settled into our table with lush cushioned seating, I began to look over the menu. Esme and Carlisle, of course, would not be eating; however, they began to sip crimson colored wine from golden goblets. I got the impression the wine was laced with blood.

Of course, they had noticed my lack of appetite of late though they didn't recognize it as an outlet of my control as I did. This meal would get tricky. Embarrassed, I excused myself for a human moment. Inside the bathroom, my finger closed around the pill bottle; its contents were quickly swallowed and I returned to the table wearing an heir of innocence.

Carlisle leaned over to me while I pretended to scan the menu.

"What'd you take in the bathroom? Your blood smells different."

"You can smell my blood?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he responded, casually. "Now, what did you take?"

"Nothing," I started to say before changing my story, "Just some herbal supplements." It wasn't a total lie.

"Show me," he ordered, calmly. "This isn't the first time I've noticed it in your system."

"That was the last one; I threw the bottle away," I lied, digging myself a deeper hole.

Without a word, he held out his hand and waited. My face grew red and hot; I had not expected him to call my bluff. When I didn't move, he reached for my bag, setting it on the table before me. "My dear, it is time we all started being open and honest with one another. Now, either you show me or I will search your bag. If I have to, we can run some blood work. Either way, I'm going to find out." His tone was gentle, but I knew he meant business. Instead of dragging it out, I opened the purse with a huff. My face turned even redder as I handed over the bottle.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, simply. His facial expression did not change as he read over the label. Inspecting the contents, he found a mix that did not fully match the label. "Ephedrine and caffeine," he sighed. "I am certain it comes as no surprise that ephedrine is a banned substance due to its cause of many deaths. How long have you been using?"

I shrugged, "Ten months, maybe. It helps me keep up."

"I bet it does, but it is also probably the leading cause of all those nasty anxiety attacks that have been plaguing you. Soph, do you trust me?"

I took a moment to consider his questions, "Yes," I answered, honestly.

"Ok then, I'm going to help you get off this junk. The ephedrine stops because of the potential damage to your heart, but the caffeine pills I will regulate and we will back you off slowly to limit withdrawal symptoms. It's not going to be a walk in the park, but we are going to get you back on track."

Esme pressed a kiss to my cheek, "We just want what's best for you, sweetie."

"I know," I sighed. It felt good to be cared for after fighting it for so long. Somehow I managed to get through lunch and on with the rest of the day. Boston was beautiful and so full of life. I could see myself staying here even for college.

Before I knew it, we were getting off the subway and climbing into the car. Together, we rode in silence for some time before Carlisle began to speak. "Sophie, I would like you to consider staying with Esme and I for awhile before going back to Edward and Bella's. We have already spoken to them and we agreed it is your decision. There's some things that need to change, and I think you know what. The partying, the drugs and sneaking out...it stops. You are on a fast track toward a very dangerous end, and kiddo, I love you too much to stand back and watch. I know you've had a horrible year, and I can't even imagine how much you have been hurting, but baby girl, all we want is to love you and help you get back to the girl I know you are. I want to offer you a fresh start. I can get you in with a wonderful counselor if you're interested, but our one focus for the next couple of months is simply to do whatever it takes to get you healthy both physically and emotionally. What do you say?"

I took a deep breath, Esme turned around to face me with a motherly smile on her face, "We're going to get through this together. I promise you."

"Ok," a tear slipped down my cheek, dripping off my chin. "I'll stay." That said, the tears began to flow in earnest. It took me a moment to realize the car was parked in the driveway of the Cullen's estate. Carlisle had the door open and was offering me a hand. I took it, allowing him to pull me from the car and into his arms. Esme joined us, wiping away my tears.

"Shhh, baby girl," Esme soothed, "We have a bright future ahead of us and soon all of this will be behind you."

But I cried...The pain and fear leaked its way out of my body in a healing flow while we stood there beneath the moonlit sky. Things were about to change.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sophie's POV

I woke early the next morning with a pounding headache. It felt like my skull was pulsing with the occasional white hot thunderbolt. Climbing out of bed with a groan, I stripped down to my tank and shorts before stumbling down the hall. Hearing the ruckus, Damon came out of his room to check on me. "Hey," he greeted with a grin before recognizing my pain and moving quickly to support me. "Soph, you're pale," he helped me to the kitchen where he lifted me to sit on the counter before calling to Jacob. His fingers grazed my damp forehead, pushing curls away in order to press a kiss there.

Jacob came around the corner looking as though he had just returned from a jog, "Morning, Soph," he gave me a sad smile, "Withdrawal symptoms..." he explained, pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

"Withdrawal from what?" Damon demanded, regretting his tone when I winced in pain.

"It's nothing," I tried, but the look he gave me said "think again". "Ephedrine and caffeine."

"Sophie, what are you doing to yourself?" Damon pressed another kiss to my forehead before pulling me tight to his chest and rubbing the back of my neck with his hands. His cold hands felt good.

"Here," Jacob offered me a bottle of water and a couple of caffeine pills; Carlisle had filled him in late the night before. "This should help take the edge off. How's the head?"

"Exploding," I winced at the word while trying to maintain my hold on the pills with shaky hands.

"Let me help," Damon removed the cover off the bottle, placed it in my hands and supported me in getting the pills into my mouth.

"Thanks," I sniffed, feeling embarrassed.

"Withdrawal varies for everyone, but as I'm sure Carlisle explained, it can be a rough ride. The headache is probably going to get worse, you may get nauseous or even vomit, and you are likely to deal with some irregular heartbeats. Carlisle is at the hospital til tonight, but I'm going to be right here if you need me. We're going to get through this," he reassured before pouring me a cup of coffee. "Finish your water then you get your coffee. I need you to be honest with me about anything that happens today no matter how small you think it might be. You understand?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"Drink," Damon ordered as Alice walked into the room.

"What is this, a frat party?" she asked in a bored sounding tone until she saw the bottle. Walking over, she pushed them away, tilting my chin up to look at her. "You are going to feel better, I've seen it," she smiled at me. "In the meantime, I think I might be able to get you away from these two for awhile."

Damon growled at her, but she just shrugged, "I'll take her from here, boy," Alice said in a tone that couldn't be argued. "Don't worry, she'll be back under your watchful care in no time, but I think she could use some pampering."

With that, she helped me down from the counter, and led me to her private bathroom where she filled the tub with lukewarm water and turned while I climbed in beneath the bubbles. I closed my eyes against the pain in my head as she began to hum softly and massage shampoo into my hair. A knock sounded on the door and Esme slipped in carrying a breakfast tray, "Damon said you're under the weather," she crossed over to set the tray on the landing beside me so I could reach then took a seat beside it and touched my forehead. "I was out getting you some breakfast from ABP." Awww, she remembered my favorite. I smiled despite the shock waves it sent through my head.

"There's extra muffins in the kitchen, just eat what you can," she encouraged, though picking up on the change in my heart rhythm. "Maybe I'll call out today," she began.

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" I protested, wincing at the pain in my head.

"Shhhh," Alice soothed, pouring warm water over my hair. It felt good, but nothing was bringing relief right now. "I don't need to be in til this afternoon. I'll stay with her. I know Damon and Jacob will be here today as well. We'll be fine." Esme seemed to be about to argue so Alice added, "We'll call you if we need help."

Esme sighed before leaning to press a kiss to my forehead, "Ok then. You get some rest and make sure you eat. I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered before she left. Alice rinsed my hair then allowed me to lean back and close my eyes for awhile. My head felt like there were fireworks going off in it, and I wished nothing more at that point than to disappear beneath the suds and never again resurface.

Later that day, I was crossing the livingroom to pick out a blue ray disc when suddenly a white hot pain sky rocketed through my head and I fell to my knees with a yelp, holding my head in my hands. Alice was beside me with Jacob on the other side within seconds, "I just called Carlisle, he is expecting us," she said, matter of factly before handing me a trash bin as my stomach heaved, emptying into the trash. I was mortified when Damon walked in wearing a worried expression. Jacob was trying to examine me, but I shrunk back at the touch of his hands; they felt like lava against my skin.

Damon picked up the keys, jingling them on his finger, "I'll drive." His tone was matter of fact as though he had done this a million times, seeing my struggle with Jacob, he crossed the room, lifting me into his arms and carrying me to the car. The ride in was more of the same. The vomiting wouldn't stop and only seemed to be getting worse as each heave caused so much pain in my head I could barely stand it. Tears trickled down my face.

When we arrived at the ER, I found myself carried quickly inside to a private exam room where Carlisle met us.

"Hey, sweetheart," he pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Rough one, huh?" His hand was gentle as he began the exam. I threw up two more times before he set me up with an iv. I nearly passed out when he injected the needle into my arm, but Alice distracted me with a question which helped. The meds made me loopy and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep with Damon smoothing back the hair across my forehead, "Just rest," he said. And I did.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sophie's POV

When I awoke, I was at home in my pajamas, covered in a mountain of toasty blankets. I felt movement in the darkness and as my eyes adjusted to the low lighting, I was able to make out a form beside me.

"Well, good morning," the voice was like a melody. Still disoriented from the meds working through my system, I tried to form my brain around recognition of the voice.

"Dad?" I whispered though pretty certain my guess was very off.

"Not quiet," the voice chuckled, warmly before reaching to flick on the light beside the bed. Damon's face was before me, his eyes the light chocolate brown as there were only after a good feed. "Do I really sound that old?" he teased, gently.

"Well, you are several hundred years old," I countered.

"Touche," his eyes lit with amusement at my wit. "I take it you are feeling better?" It was not quite a question though, he was obviously looking for a response.

"Just tired and kind of out of it," I nestled deeper down into the covers content never to move again possibly for the rest of my life.

" You really scared me today," he huffed before caressing the side of my face. "I may have a bit of a soft spot after all."

"I know," I laughed, "You play it all tough, but beneath the hard, candy exterior is a marshmellowy center."

Leaning down suddenly, his lips met mine and I found myself overtaken with affection. Our lips meshed into an overture that would make any conductor fill with longing. We broke only when my need for oxygen became a necessity. Like a fever, desire overtook me and I moved to lift his shirt over his head, caressing every surface of his check with my hands, memorizing every ripple. My hands shifted to the waistband of his pants, but I suddenly found myself pressed back against the headboard.

"Not yet," his voice was gruff and he came off harsher than planned, but I could tell it was challenging for him.

"Seriously?" I laughed, pressing against him while using my finger to tease the hair on his chest down toward his navel. "I wouldn't expect you to be one to play coy."

"Sophie, I'm serious," he moved my hand away, holding it just above my head pressed against the headboard, checking my face for a reaction.

"Why?" I demanded, angrily.

"Calm down," he cocked his head to the side, releasing my arms and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Sweetheart, you know what I am, and you must know the things I am capable of. I am attracted to you so very much, but I don't trust my reaction right now and if anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

Calming, I found my heart warmed by his words, "You won't hurt me," I pushed.

"You don't know that," he shrugged, "I haven't always been the golden boy you've seen lately. My past is..." he chuckled, "Dark to say the least. And I don't want you to see that side of me. So, for now, I will hold you until you fall asleep and keep watch in case you have a nightmare, but I can't be intimate. Not now, not yet. Patience, love."

Sighing, I knew this battle was lost. He was looking out for my safety and that's all I could do. My phone rang and I reached over to grab it. "Hailey's cell," it read. "Crap," I thought, glancing up at Damon to see if he had viewed the screen as well. The expression on his face and roll of his eyes demonstrated a most definite "yes".

Without pausing to check his reaction, I flipped the phone open, "Hey," I greeted still not certain where this was going.

"Geez, I haven't talked to you in almost a week. What the hell?" she demanded, angrily.

"I..." my words came out stumbling over one another. It was bad enough that I didn't know what to say and even worse that Damon was finding some amusement in my discomfort. "I...didn't know...I can't..."

"What? You spend one weekend with me and now you're just going to bolt? I really did scare you off, didn't I?" she teased.

"Not exactly," sighing loudly, I slapped Damon in the forehead playfully only slightly annoyed that he was studying my every move.

"Then what?" she asked, slowly before realization struck. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

My silence was enough of a response for her to continue, "I should have known. The good ones are always taken. Too bad, we could have had a lot of fun," she said, confidently. "If you get lonely some night, give me a call." With that, there was a click and she was gone.

"Well, that went well," Damon said, wryly. "You don't seem too happy."

"Just embarrassed, mostly," I admitted, examining my nails which seemed to draw my attention in suddenly.

"Don't be," he shrugged, "Growing up is about trying new things, exploring options...I'd be more concerned if you weren't getting yourself into trouble."

A knock on the door interrupted and I looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

Carlisle's POV

When I arrived home from the ER, I wasn't surprised to find Damon keeping watch over Sophie late into the night. We were all worried about her, and had agreed to providing round the clock care for the time being. I was grateful for his attentiveness, and I trusted my nephew even though his decisions had not always been the best. His loyalty to Sophie was sweet and authentic, and for that, I felt a strong swell of appreciation.

"How ya feeling, kiddo?" I crossed to sit beside her on the bed.

"Better," she sighed. I focused my eyes on her expression watching to gauge her honesty. "Working on it," she admitted. "Whatever you gave me was great!"

Damon snorted with amusement. My face; however, remained serious. "Sweetheart, have you thought anymore about my offer? I really think it would be best if you talked with someone about what happened."

"I disagree," came her sudden response. "There's no way in hell I'm going back to that night; it's bad enough I have to face it in my dreams."

"Soph," Damon's tone was gentle yet firm. "I think you ought to strongly consider it. That kind of trauma just doesn't go away without help. Listen, it wouldn't have to be a big thing, I could go with you. It'll be all right."

His reassurance was obviously doing nothing for her in her current state of avoidance. "I don't care what you think I should do!" my tone held an edge to it as I pulled up my armor prepared for battle. "It didn't happen to you. You weren't the one forced to lose your virginity to a stranger with a knife pressed to your throat. When either of you has faced that reality, feel free to come see me then we'll talk. But for now, I'm grateful that you both want to help me; however, you know nothing about it so don't pretend you do!"

Carefully, I began to speak, "You absolutely right." She seemed surprised by my words; it certainly wasn't what she expected. "Just know when you need us, we're here." Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "The decision is yours; you're in control. But I want you to know that I love ya, kiddo, and you're not going push me away. This family is here for eternity to support you. You are going to get through this one way or another. I'll leave you to determine how we proceed." Turning to Damon, I gave a tight smile, "Try not to keep her up too late. She needs her rest."

"Of course, doc," Damon reached over to tousle her hair as I exited. I prayed she would come around.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rose's POV

I stood before my parent's house several days later trying to pull myself together in order to enter. I'd received a call several hours earlier from a concerned Jasper who thought perhaps I could offer Sophie the support that no one else in the family could. It made sense, I was the only one else who had lived through it myself. Despite having her secrets out in the open, Sophie had taken a turn over the past few days and despite everyone's efforts, she was only getting worse. I was surprised they thought I was the answer, I'd never been the answer for any of them before.

Lost in thought, I felt a strong hand on the small of my back and looked up suddenly drawn out of my daydream to see my husband standing there wearing a nervous grin.

"You don't have to do this," he offered, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Sophie needs me," I explained in a slow, even tone. "I want to do this for her." With determination, I put on a brave face and walked inside. Esme met me just inside the door with a warm embrace and my father watched me carefully.

"Sweetheart, thank you for coming. I know it can't be easy for you," Carlisle tilted his head to the side as though inspecting to see if I could handle this. I matched his stare radiating confidence I certainly wasn't feeling. Finally, satisfied, he nodded and led me upstairs. Sophie was in her bedroom, curled up in a ball beneath a pile of blankets. Her uneaten food tray rested beside her on the bed and a wastebasket overflowing with tissues littered the floor not far from where she lay. The lights were dim, and I could barely make out Damon sitting in the window seat looking tormented by the overall heaviness in the room.

"Damon, I'd like to speak to Sophie alone,"I stated, firmly not giving him room to argue. With a subtle nod, he stood and exited. My father excused himself before I closed the door and turned on the side table lamp. The bed shifted slightly when I sat beside Sophie's still form. I knew she was awake, but I could sense she was checked out as a protective barrier. I understood because I had used the same technique so many times. Casting a glance down at her tiny form, I realized for the first time just how malnourished she was looking; her hair was lifeless and fell in clumps around her face, nails brittle, and skin pale. From what I'd gathered during Jasper's conversation with me earlier, they hadn't been able to get her to eat anything in days. Carlisle was threatening to start an IV for nutrients.

"I know you think no one understands what you're going through right now, and that's mostly true; however, there's something I've never told you that I think you need to know about me," her eyes lifted slightly as I continued. "I've lived many, many years as a vampire, but before that, I was human and I was in love. The man I was engaged to had it all...looks, money, success, and he also had a drinking problem. One night, I was walking home and he was out with a few of his buddies. They caught me in a secluded alley and..." As my story went on, I made sure not to leave out one explicit detail; she needed to hear it in order to know I had an idea what she was going through. When I was done, venom stung my eyes and I could sear tear stains on her cheek.

"The point is, I know what fear is. I know what it's like not to want to sleep because the dreams are so vivid you feel like you're reliving it over and over again so you'd rather not sleep to the point of illness in order to avoid them. Everything you're feeling is OK. It's all right to cry one minute and throw things and scream the next. You've held on to this secret for so long, you can't expect it to go away overnight." Pausing, I tilted her chin up so she was facing me, "The best piece of advice I can offer is don't shut people out. You have an entire family who would literally lay down their lives for you. Don't harden yourself like I did; don't become bitter and push them away or your recovery will meet a brick wall. The only way you will ever get better is if you accept help. It's all right to be weak for awhile and let us carry you. Just thing about it." I could see she wasn't at a place to talk so I leaned over and rubbed her back a few times before squeezing her hand and standing to exit. Before I could step out the door, she sat up and reached out to grab my hand.

"Stay," was her desperate plea. Nodding, I squeezed her hand before climbing into the abandoned window seat.

"As long as you wish," I agreed.

Alice's POV

"Bella, I am telling you, you can NOT call your mother and tell her what's going on. I've already seen it and things do not turn out well. In fact, I think I can factually say it will be incredibly detrimental to Sophie's mental advancement," it was the same argument we'd been having for days. Bella was adamant it was time to call her parents despite Sophie's wish to keep them in the dark regarding circumstances past and present. While I agreed that her parents had the right to know what was going on with their daughter, my visions had shown her mother's involvement only causing further problems; however, Bella was incredibly stubborn and had the support of Carlisle and Esme in her decision-making.

"But Alice, they're our parents!" Bella snapped, angrily. If something like this ever happened to Renesmee, I'd tear anyone apart who didn't tell me. Besides, I already left a message for my father to call me. I said we knew what was causing all of Sophie's behaviors."

"Then make something up!" I yelled. My husband did his best to control the emotions flowing between us, but they were too raw for him to really impact. Each of us believed our view was best and neither planned to back down.

"Alice," Bella's tone was exasperated, "I appreciate your concern, but she's my sister, and I think I know better than you what she, in fact, needs. So if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." With that, she pulled out of my reach and disappeared down the hall. I could hear her mother on the other end of her cell and they began to speak in whispered tones. Standing there helpless, I began to cry. My husband wrapped his arms around me, holding my cheek to his chest as he stroked my hair gently.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's OK. It's going to be difficult for her to be exposed to more people just due to shame and fear of what they'll say, but they are her parents. They need to be involved. We can help them."

Hiding my face in his shoulder, I shook my head praying my vision was somehow off.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Charlie's POV

Bella's call was enough to get me on the next plane to Boston. Upon arrival, my daughter briefed me quickly. Now Bella and I rode from the airport in an uncomfortable silence which I was about to break.

"You say you've known over a week?" I demanded, angrily. "Can you explain to me why I wasn't called until last night?"

My eldest sighed, "I'm sorry, Dad. Sophie begged us not to call. I wanted to give her a little time to process first."

"I get that, Bells, I do," I squeezed her shoulder while she drove, "It's just she's my baby girl. It's my job to protect her...I had no idea."

"None of us did," Bella took my hand in her own. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Have the police made any progress in identifying the perp?" I planned to call the police chief as soon as we arrived at the Cullen's home.

"About that," she answered, slowly and I knew something was wrong.

"Bella?" my voice was stern with concern.

"We haven't made any reports. Sophie refuses to make an identification."

"That's unacceptable!" my voice was gruff as I spoke. "She will be making a report immediately!"

"Dad," Bella pulled the car into the driveway. Her voice held sadness as she continued, "She's broken. I've never seen her like this. I can't be part of anything that will hurt her more and right now, I can guarantee she does not have the mental stamina for that. Just see her first before you make a decision. Please."

I was greeted inside with a kiss on the cheek from Esme and a firm handshake from Carlisle before he took my bag and asked Bella to show me to Sophie's room. I was grateful he understood the immediate need for me to see my daughter. Inside the dimly lit room, I made out the outline of my daughter's form beneath the covers. Ignoring the others in the room, I moved to her side enclosing her in my arms. from the look on her face, I knew she hadn't been given any indication I'd be visiting.

"I'm so sorry, Soph," I rocked her not even aware of the tears wetting my cheeks. "If I'd known..." My statement faded off. She knew. It wasn't necessary to say anything more.

"Your mother's on her way. Dont you worry, we're going to figure this thing out together. We'll make him pay for this...he won't get away."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Sophie's POV

It was late when the chime of my phone woke me to a flashing screen and a new message. Half awake, I leaned over to check who it was from. The number was blocked.

"You didn't tell me you was a Daddy's girl. It could have made our playtime so much more fun. You can be my dirty little girl and call me Daddy anytime. Better watch out though, this Daddy spanks naughty little girls until they scream..."

I couldn't read anymore. The phone slipped to the floor bouncing off the carpet to rest under the bed. My heart pounded violently in my chest and sweat broke out immediately on my forehead. It was HIM. I knew it had to be. Before I'd never really put two and two together, but this was it, he'd had my number and had been contacting me for months.

Reaching under the bed, I pulled out a box where I'd hidden a stash of goodies. Angrily, I dug into the box, downing a candy bar in mere seconds. After months of restriction, it felt good to indulge in my favorite treat. Not stopping to think about it, I devoured another and another without hesitation. By the time I stopped, half a dozen raw wrappers littered my bed. In a panic, I ran to the bathroom to hide my trash. I felt so ashamed. I couldn't believe I'd lost control like that. All my months of dieting and regulating everything was for nothing. My eyes flashed when they came to rest upon the toilet. I could, couldnt I? I'd heard of girls who used their own finger to make themselves vomit. Didn't sound too hard.

I turned on the water faucet to cover the noise then positioned myself above the open commode. Taking a deep breath, I stuck two fingers down my throat. It took a few times, but then it produced a little bit of vomit which I spat into the toilet. Leaning forward more, I drove my fingers back further plunging in and out until the bile rose and I purged repeatedly into the toilet until there was nothing left. When a knock sounded at the door, I nearly screamed.

"Soph?" It was Esme. Crap! Quickly, I flushed away the evidence before washing up in the sink. The door which I'd left unlocked in my haste opened and Esme stepped in. She was wearing a worried expression. "Sweetheart, are you sick?"

"Yeah," I lied though hating myself for it. It made me feel even worse when she wet a face cloth and held it to the back of my neck.

"Do you think you might get sick again?" Esme asked, sweetly.

"No," I shook my head hating the lying. She set herself to attending me making me feel about an inch tall. Though she spotted the wrappers in the trash, she didn't say a thing only kept us moving toward the bedroom where she helped me back into bed, covering me with an extra blanket.

"No fever," she wrinkled up her face, slightly. "Perhaps Carlisle should take a look at you; he should be home any time."

"Actually, I'm just really tired. Can I go back to sleep?" I asked hoping it might be the trick to getting her to leave.

"Of course, sweetheart. You just rest and ill be here if you need anything at all." With that, she kissed my forehead and stepped out leaving me to my guilt.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sophie's POV

The next morning, Charlie was sitting at the bar with Jacob browsing through the paper and sucking down a black cup of coffee while Jacob ate his way through a stack of bagels loaded with veggie cream cheese and bacon. In front of him sat a jug of orange juice that he tipped up every now and then for a long gulp. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand when he saw me up.

"Morning, Soph," he glanced down at his watch before tossing me a bagel. "I made more than I can ever eat."

"Yeah, right," I smiled at the joke. Of course, by now, I knew what he was and just how much he could eat in one sitting. I took the bagel nibbling it cautiously around the edge. It tasted like heaven especially with the greasy bacon cooked crisply and stacked high in the middle.

I began walking toward the coffee maker, but Dad pushed his stool back as I passed and pulled me into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss atop my head.

"Dad," I whined, embarrassed by his expression of affection. It wasn't that I didn't like to be hugged or kissed, just that I wasn't used to getting it from him.

"Just hush up and let me hold my daughter for a moment," he said, gruffly.

Jacob threw me a smile before tossing another bagel my way and clearing his plate.

"Enjoy your father/daughter time," he grinned, grabbed his bag and departed.

Dad finally released me and padded the stool beside him, "Eat your bagel," he ordered, suddenly. "You're too thin."

I sat, watching him carefully out of the corner of my eye. The bagel got stuck in my throat a few times, but the coffee Dad supplied helped immensely.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked, sadly. "You know I would have been there for you, right?"

"I know," I shrugged, ashamed that I'd hidden such a huge secret from him, "I just didn't know what to do, Dad," I downed the first bagel, remembering my new option. I could keep up appearances better now. It felt good to eat. Cream cheese had never tasted so good.

"Listen, I've already talked to the Sheriff's Dept near your Mom's and we are going to get to the bottom of this. Arlington PD will be over later with a sketch artist so you can give a description and a statement. It's all going to be over soon. We'll get him. I promise."

"Dad, I don't want to testify. I don't want to identify him. Don't you understand? I just want it to be over!"

"But, Sophie, you deserve more than that. He needs to serve time; there has to be justice!" he pounded his fist on the counter overturning his coffee in the process.

"You can't come in here after months and start bossing me around. You weren't there when I needed you and now just because you have a law background, you're trying to throw your weight around. I'm exhausted, can't you understand that? I'm exhausted and I'm scared ALL the time. And right now, I just really need my dad. I don't need just another cop. I need my dad to tell me everything is going to be ok. And all you can do is reassure me the police can do their job. Maybe you should just go...I want you to leave!"

A rustling in the doorway grabbed both our attention and we looked up to see Mom and Carlisle standing there. Her suitcases rested on the floor just inside the kitchen, and she wore a tearful expression.

"Babygirl," she was crying before she ever made it to pull me into a hug.

"I was just about to take a walk," Charlie announced, dryly. I watched as he left, my heart breaking that I'd hurt him. Now, though, Mom was showering me with attention. I threw Carlisle a look that said, "Please save me." Mom's tears weren't helping anything as she examined me.

"Sweetheart, your hair...we'll need to get you in to the salon while I'm here," she fell into the usual routine focusing on anything but what was really going on. "I don't think I've ever seen you so pale. Perhaps a few trips into the tanning bed will help perk you up." Her antics made me want to scream.

"Renee, perhaps you'd like to get settled in for a bit. Soph and I have a few things to discuss," he forced a smile, "Besides, I just got word that Esme is on her way over here with lunch."

Mom smoothed the curls away from my face, and frowned, "You look tired, dear. Go take a shower and get something pretty on so we can go out after lunch. I want to take my daughter shopping. I'm sure it's been some time since you've had some pampering."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mother not to understand anything. Standing in a sweeping gesture, she glanced around, "Now, where will I be staying?"

"Right this way," Carlisle smiled sadly at me before picking up Mom's bags, "We'll have you at settle in shortly and you can enjoy a long bath in the master bath."

I waited til they were gone before forcing down another bagel with cream cheese and a tall glass of milk. I hated myself for my lack of control. But then again, I hated my life. Nevermind, I could handle this especially with everyone so distracted. Locking myself into the downstairs bathroom, I turned on the water and emptied my stomach into the toilet. Reaching into my hiding place, I pulled out my stash of pills, taking two of the same that had caused so much drama before. When I opened the door to step out, Carlisle startled me and I screamed, jumping backward slightly.

The frown on his face showed he was not impressed and I'm sure the unsteadiness of my feet didn't help, "You're pale, my dear," he sighed, heavily steering me to sit on the toilet seat. "You were vomiting again. You feeling dizzy?"

"Nope," I lied. "Must just be a stomach flu."

"Sophie Emmalyn, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, patiently as his fingers brushed my sweaty forehead.

"Don't think so," I put on my best heir of indifference. How could he know? I'd been careful to cover my tracks today with the extra noise and locking the door. I'd even waited until everyone was upstairs.

"You took ephedrine. The question is, why do you still lie to me when you know I can smell it in your system? Haven't you learned to trust us yet or have we simply not given this topic enough attention?"

I turned my gaze to the floor, the ceiling, the carpet, anywhere but his eyes, "I want them..." he paused, "I thought we were past this, Soph. You've been doing so well with following our agreement. We just got you backed off the caffeine pills without withdrawal symptoms. Why do you feel the need to do this again?"

I stood to leave, but strong hands stopped me in my tracks, "This is far from over," he set me back down.

"Hello?" Esme's voice came from the front hall.

"In here," Carlisle called. Moments later, she popped her head into the bathroom where we were.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly, setting the bag from Panera Bread down in the hall before coming to kneel down beside her husband. Her hand reached out to rest on my forehead. "Still not feeling well?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I wasn't about to admit that I was on the verge of losing it. The arrival of my parents was more than I could possibly handle right now.

"She was vomiting again and she's experiencing some dizziness," Carlisle offered. "Soph and I were just talking about how she is going to give me the rest of her ephedrine pills."

"No!" I responded, angrily.

"No?" Carlisle looked puzzled.

"I can't!" I sniffed. "I just can't. OK? I need them. I can't...I can't...do this."

"Do what?" Esme asked, softly, taking my cheek in her palm.

"I can't make a statement or an identification. I can't support my mother through another emotional breakdown. I can't do this. I just can't..."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sophie's POV

From my room, I could hear my parents arguing in the den down the hall. Each thought they knew how to fix me and thought taking me back with them would take care of everything. Dad wanted to push the law end of things while Mom was more set on treatment centers focused on methods of self-healing through hypnosis, breathing exercises and yoga. Personally, I had no desire to go with either of them at this point, but I doubted they would hear me out. It had been like this for days.

I mostly tried to stay out of sight, but Mom was pretty adamant that I be involved in her outings. She'd never been to Boston after all and she wanted to experience the city with her daughters and granddaughter.

There was a knock and I looked up to see Damon wearing a half smile, "Hey," he greeted coming to sit on my bed. "Sounds intense," he commented, dryly.

I rolled my eyes, "They've never been able to get along for long. I should have known they'd come, but I kind of hoped maybe no one would tell them."

"You can't be serious," he brushed a piece of hair off my forehead, "They're your parents; they just want what's best for you. Be glad they care."

"Ugh!" I groaned out of frustration, "If that's what caring sounds like, I don't want it. They're in there making decisions that affect me without even asking what I want."

"So tell them," he stated, plainly as though it were the most matter of fact thing.

"Like they're going to care," I sighed.

"You never know," he tipped my chin up so my lips met his.

I responded, hungry for an escape and that I knew he would provide, well, that is, if I could talk him into going further than we'd been so far. My hands explored his face, chest, torso and lower. His response was greater than I'd expected. Without a word, I slipped my shirt up over my head, placing his hand on my breast for encouragement.

"Sophie," I could tell he was fighting his urges and only hoped he might give in. "Sophie," he groaned again.

I groaned as I pressed up against him longing for his touch in just the right place. "Please," I begged. "I need you."

"Soph," his tone was sad as he redirected my hand. I fought against him and he adjusted his hold to prevent me from getting my way. "Enough...You know I want you more than anything, but right now, I can't in clear conscious...Soph, you need so much healing first and I don't want to do something that's going to trigger your trauma. I stand by what I said before...we need to wait."

"Screw you!" I screamed at him, angrily. In my heart, I knew he wasn't rejecting me only looking out for my heart, but I had enough people "looking out for me" right now. "You're NOT my father. You don't have to worry about watching out for poor little Sophie! Poor Sophie who lost her virginity to a guy at knife point while she screamed and begged for her freedom. Poor Sophie can't manage her own life. Poor Sophie is just going to fall apart if we don't fix her. I am NOT your project! I get a say and I WANT you!"

"Sophia Rose, you need to listen to me..." he began patiently.

"NO!" I responded, coldly. "GET OUT!"

"What? You can't be serious?!" he narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are NOW GET OUT!" she demanded once more.

"Sophia Rose, you need to lose the attitude. I have done nothing to hurt you, but your words right now are hurting me."

"Good!" I laughed. It was out of character and truth be told, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but at the same time, I didn't want to feel so out of control.

The door opened and I looked up to see Alice standing there wearing a concerned look, "Damon, let me," she looked tired still in clothes from working out with the cheerleaders at school.

With a sigh, he nodded, threw me a sad smile and walked out closing the door behind himself.

Alice came to sit beside me wearing a concerned look, "Why are you throwing up?" she asked with a cross of her arms.

"What?" I blinked rapidly surprised by her question.

"I saw it," she explained still waiting for my response. "Want to explain what was just going on? I could hear you from down the hall."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"No?" she asked. "Soph, come on. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about it," I responded in a rebellious tone.

"I do," she smiled, sadly. "Because I worry about you. Do you want to get out of here?"

I shrugged as my phone text alert went off. Quickly, I reached for the phone that had fallen on the floor in front of where Alice stood. At the same time, her hand closed around the phone and a ripple of panic flowed through me. I could tell the message had pulled up on the screen by the expression on her face.

"What's this?" she asked, holding the phone up so I could view the screen.

"Nothing.."I shrugged, "Just a prank." I lied and not very effectively.

"Sophie," she knelt before me with a concerned expression. "This is NOT nothing."

"Just give me my phone," I demanded, reaching out for it. Her hand maintained the device just outside of my reach.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Who's bothering you?"

"It's a friend. It's just a sick joke. He's kind of twisted. Whatever," I tried to work my way out of this. I could see she wasn't buying it.

"This doesn't look like a joke," she sighed before handing my phone back to me. I knew she must have seen the palor set into my face when I saw the new text, but I put on a fake smile of amusement and forced a laugh.

"Sophie, you're like my sister and it hurts me when you put up these walls and close everyone out. I get that you experienced a huge trauma and I know you've been forced to relive it over and over again. But it's obvious you're hurting and you need us. Don't close us out."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Carlisle's POV

I sat at the kitchen table opposite Chief Swan while we discussed matters pertaining to Sophie's living arrangements. I was not pleased with amount of arguing that'd been occurring between Sophie's parents since their arrival. I know my hearing is practically super sonic, but I also got the impression that Sophie's room was within hearing distance of their knock down drag outs.

"I think she'd be better off back home with me. It's a tight knit community. Everyone would look out for her and it would allow me to oversee all the legal matters while ensuring her safety," Charlie looked tired like he'd aged about ten years in the last forty-eight hours.

"I realize she's being stubborn regarding police involvement, but have you stopped to ask her what she needs right now?" I asked, patiently. I'd had a close relationship with Charlie for many years now, and I knew he always had his daughter's best interest in mind, just didn't always know what that was.

"I don't think she knows what she needs. Right now, she NEEDS safety and that's something I can provide."

I sighed, looking up to see Sophie standing in the foyer wearing a backpack over her coat.

"I need a ride to school," she stated, simply.

" Honey, are you sure about that?" Charlie jumped in quickly always ready to protect. "You can take off all the time you need."

Sophie snorted, "Why? It's not like I didn't go to school two days after it happened while I was still bleeding. Why would it matter so much now?"

"Sophie," I warned, but Charlie held up his hand.

"No, Carlisle, that's a fair question. The thing is your mother and I were not there when you needed and for that, I could not be more grieved. But that's why we're here now."

"I think it's time for you to go home," Sophie's tone was cold.

"That, my girl, will not be happening until we determine a plan for you," Charlie remained patient despite his daughter's obvious attitude.

Pit was at this point I opted to jump in. "Soph, if you need a ride, Esme should be back any minute. I'm sure she'll take you."

"Actually," Charlie jumped off the bar stool and whipped his keys out. "I'd like to get some time in with my daughter."

From the expression on Sophie's face, I could tell this was not what she'd had in mind. Regardless, I thought it might be the best thing for her right now so I stood back while the two of them disappeared out the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sophie's POV

I sat glaring at my father from the passanger's seat of my father's rental Jeep. Even here, he couldn't be without a Jeep for 5 min. The muscle in his jaw twitched every now and then. Finally after an excruciating 5 min of silence, he broke the tension.

"You're a mystery to me, kid. Always have been, probably always will," he ran a wrinkled hand through his hair before replacing it on the steering wheel and tossing me a sideways glance. "You flip-flop. You're up, you're down, you're in, you're out. Right now, I can't begin to understand what you're going through. Heck, I ain't no woman, and what that man did to you..." he shook his head and blew out like he was releasing steam. "It's gotta be tough, that's all. And right now, I'd think you would need your family. When I got here, you were all happy to see me and now, you're practically driving me out of town. So, please, help me understand what's going on in that head of yours, cuz quite frankly I haven't got a clue."

I felt for him, truly I did. In the years, growing up with my father, I'd never seen him look quite so discouraged as he'd been over the past week. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened to one of his kids before.

"Listen, your Mom, she's threatening to take me to court if I try to take you from her. She thinks Florida is the best thing for you right now, but I can't say I agree. I want to take you back home with me where we can sort this out. I get that you're scared to press charges and try to find this guy, but right now, he's running loose out there somewhere and God only knows what he might do to someone else."

I stared at the floor away from him. I knew he was right, but I couldn't admit it, not now. Besides, from what I could tell, my "friend" already knew where I was and had known for some time. Perhaps Florida was the right place especially since I'd become so good at burning bridges around here. I thought briefly of my last interaction with Damon and flinched. I'd been horrible when he'd only tried to protect me, but again, that was half the problem here. I was being smothered. No one would let me just live. At least if I went to Florida, my mother wouldn't push. Yeah, she might recommend treatment programs and try to get me on board, but at the end of the day, Renee was a pushover and if I said I was done, she'd be OK with it.

"No," I shook my head, "Florida sounds good. The sooner the better." The texts I'd been getting lately were starting to get to me. Sure, I had a house full of vampires and a wolf to keep an eye on me here, but perhaps if I went back to Florida, I could throw him off my track and get my life back.

"What?" my father looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious."

"I want to go to Florida and I want to leave tonight," I stated, firmly. While I knew the family would throw a stink over my decision, I also knew my mother would get her way in the end. She was my mother after all. "Just turn around so I can pack."

Without another word, my father tight-lipped turned the vehicle around and headed back in the direction of the house.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Bella's POV

"She's what?!" my voice was louder than I'd intended and frightened Renesmee who was across the room playing with her dolls when I got the call from Carlisle regarding my mother and sister's plans. Apparently, Sophie had decided she wanted to go with our mother who then quickly ran out and purchased tickets for an evening flight out of Boston. It was all happening so quickly and with very little input from the rest of the family. My husband who was home early from work, picked our daughter up and held her gently to his chest.

"I'll get the car," he mouthed, reaching for the keys while wrapping Renesmee in a light jacket.

The trip to my in-law's home took less than half its' usual time. When we arrived, Renee's luggage was already packed and waiting for departure at the front door.

"Bella," my mother greeted warmly with a smile that looked as though it might crack her face. "How's my princess?" she turned her attention to Renesmee who went happily to her grandmother.

"Mom, what are you thinking taking Sophie away like this?!" I snapped, angrily. "She has a life here and she's working through this. Don't just take her away because she says 'jump'."

Mom only chuckled, "Now, Bella, you're being so dramatic. Your sister wants to come home where she belongs and as her mother I have the right to do what I see best for her. I'm grateful that you're such a protective big sister, but this really isn't your problem."

"NOT MY PROBLEM?" I screamed, angrily, knocking the luggage down the hall with one kick that managed to drive the baggage into the wall leaving damage that would require repairing. "It became my problem when you sent her away because you couldn't handle her." My husband placed a calming palm on my shoulder reminding me to tone it down. My mother still didn't know about us and this certainly was not the time to throw that secret into the mix.

Renee's mouth was wide with fear at my outburst.

"Isabella!" my father warned from the staircase. Looking up, I found renewed anger. "And you...how can you allow this? All of this happened in Florida while she was living with Mom. For all you know, the guy is still down there waiting for her. You're just going to turn a blind eye and let her go because it's what she wants?"

Edward took me firmly by the arm and turned me to face him lowering his voice so only I could hear, "Bella, this isn't going to get you anywhere. I fully support your position and think they are making a bad choice, but if you want them to consider your opinion, you need to tone it down." Turning back to my parents, he gestured toward the living room. "Why don't we all sit down for a moment and talk this through."

My parents agreed with a shrug and a half nod and 45 minutes later, even with the help of Carlisle and Esme, nothing had changed. I looked up to see Sophie standing in the doorway with her bags.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon so we have time to check our luggage?" she asked, feigning innocence. She knew why we were all here and what we were talking about.

"Yes, darling," Mom replied in a syrup-filled voice that I loathed. "Carlisle agreed to give us a ride. We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes although if we scoot out earlier, we can stop by that little bakery down the road and pick up some of those darling tartlets for the road."

I rolled my eyes, "Carlisle, you know this can't happen," I demanded.

He frowned then shook his head, "Bella, this decision is between your parents and your sister. We've offered our recommendations, but ultimately, our place is to support them. So if that means, driving them to the airport, so be it."

I could never remember being so angry in all my life. They couldn't be serious! Mom couldn't just take her like that. I felt venom building up in my eyes and I stormed out of the room passing Alice and Damon in the process and slamming the front door behind me so hard the window cracked then I got in my car and drove.

Damon's POV

I had never seen Bella react so angrily to anything. I could not begin to imagine what was going on. When I stepped inside the house, I recognized two sets of luggage as Sophie and Renee's. When I turned the corner, I saw the family gathered in the living room with Sophie.

"What's going on?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Esme spoke up, and if I hadn't known better I would have thought she was crying. "Sophie's going to Florida with her mother."

My stomach fell like a pit and I could feel Alice's anxiety beside me.

"Soph?" I turned to her questioning because the last I knew, she hadn't intended on going anywhere. Was this really what she wanted?

Sophie's POV

"I need this," I lied and man, was it a big one. "Please don't argue with my decision. I love you all, but Florida is my home and it's where I need to be."

"You're lying," Damon crossed the room to look into my eyes, grabbing my wrist in the process. "I know you...You're lying."

"Nope," she responded, smartly. "Come on, Mom. Let's get going so we can get your pastries."

"What? NO!" he whipped me back around. "Soph, I love you. I know this isn't what you want. You can be honest. I'll back you. We'll fight your case together. You don't have to go with her. Please, I need you and you need us."

"That's where you're wrong," she snapped. "Now, let go of me. If I recall, you turned me away when I needed you."

With that, she shrugged off my hand, grabbed her bags and marched out the front door.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sophie's POV

The next few days passed in a flash. My mother was determined to help me find my center through meditation, herbs, and yoga. I pretended to go along with her "treatment" just long enough to gain some trust so she'd let me go out with my friends that weekend. Carly, Amanda, Brad and my old fling Pax were more than happy to take me to a beach party at someone's house. I didn't care where I was just as long as I had a drink in my hand.

"Same old Soph," Pax chuckled, leaning over to kiss me and orally pass on a little pill that I was ever so willing to receive.

"Some old Pax," I retorted with a chuckle, spilling my drink slightly when he pulled me down into his lap on a towel in the sand. The others laughed at the scene. It was good to be back. I could lose myself without anyone noticing or caring. Yeah, this could work. The drugs from earlier had kicked in and I was feeling kind of numb.

"How about a swim?" Pax whispered in my ear pointing to the pool along the beachside.

"Why not," I agreed, allowing him to lead me to our destination. The music was hammering through the yard while people danced in various stages of clothing. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"You don't need one," he laughed, lifting my shirt up over my head. We stripped down before leaping into the water. When we reached the bottom, I realized I didn't want to ever come back up, but he dragged me along. Pulling me to the side, his hands began to explore until he'd had enough of a teaser and wanted to get to the main event. Wrapped in a towel we stole from the side, we headed inside to find a bedroom. My head spun; I felt out of control. I looked to him to fill me. I needed to find an escape. My heart briefly ached at the thought of Damon back in Boston. I missed him, but he didn't want me. Pax did even if only for tonight. So when he closed the door and tugged me toward the bed, I was all too willing.

The morning was hell. My cell went off repeatedly, but I ignored it instead puking my guts out in the bathroom.

"You Ok, hon?" Mom knocked on the door.

"I think I have a stomach bug," I groaned. It was ridiculous the things my mother allowed herself to believe just because she wanted to be my friend instead of my parent.

"I'm sorry, honey. Feel better. I'm going to the cafe down the road to pick up some breakfast for when you're up to it," with that, she disappeared down the hall.

My step-father's voice came from the hall a few minutes after my mother left.

"Too much partying last night, huh?" Phil chuckled. "Welcome back, kiddo." I guessed Mom hadn't filled him in much. Oh well, the fewer who knew the better. "I'll leave some gatorade and IB by the door." I loved him for his easy-going live and let live mentality. "Be smart about it, hmmm... Your mom would kill me if she knew I was encouraging this."

"I gotcha," I replied before emptying my stomach once more into the toilet. When I was done, I leaned back against the tub, wiping my mouth with a wet cloth. My phone buzzed again matching the ringing in my head. I reached for it in order to shut it off, but my eyes caught the number of messages filling my inbox. 29 "What?" as much as I wanted to ignore them, I needed to look. Damon, Damon, Damon, Alice, Damon, Alice, Alice, Damon, Florida number... My blood ran cold as I flicked through the messages.

"Great party. I especially love skinny-dipping. Maybe we can arrange it soon." was only one of the messages that outlined what I'd done the night before. He was here. Somehow he knew I returned to Florida and followed me. But how?

My breathing came in gasps as the room closed in around me. I was going to pass out. Bending over, I pressed my head into my knees willing myself to stay conscious.

"Soph?" Phil's voice was at the door once more. He must have come back with the gatorade. My ears were ringing loudly and I brought my palms up to cover them. "Sophie?" He pounded on the door. "Sophia Swan, open this door!" his voice had a tone of fear yet I was too lost in my anxiety to care nor did I notice that he was picking the lock. When he came to kneel in front of me on the floor, I jumped sitting up too quickly.

"Easy, it's just me," he took one look at my face before pressing my head back between my knees. "Breathe, Soph." he ordered gruffly.

I'd never seen this side of him. Caring, responsible, grown-up and ready to take on the world for me. I was glad my mother wasn't present to see this; she'd just make matters worse. My breathing continued to come in gasps as he coached me and rubbed my back in circles. It took me awhile to calm down. The very thought of him being out there was terrifying. I had been so stupid to think I could get away from him.

When I was able to sit up without blacking out, I lifted my head. "Easy," Phil tipped my chin to examine me. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor, hmm?"

I shook my head, stubbornly. He gave me a sad smile.

"You always were stubborn," he sighed, "All right then, fair enough, but you need to talk to me. What's going on? I know something happened to you last year; I've tried to get it out of your mother, but she won't tell me what's wrong. And now you're in here having panic attacks in the bathroom. What on earth is going on?"

"I was raped last year. That's what happened," I finally answered. It wasn't his fault. He'd always been good to me even when I'd treated him like garbage and now...well, let's just say I owed him.

His face fell like I'd punched him straight in the jaw. "Oh, kiddo..." he shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I wiped a tear away. "I'm just happy to be home with my friends."

"Hmmm..." he took one look at me before replying, "From the looks of it, you hit it pretty hard last night. Don't make a habit of that or you'll make me have to play the step-father card."

I shrugged, holding my chest. It felt like someone had placed a rock on it.

"Chest pain?" he asked to which I nodded. "Thought so. If you'll wait a minute, I've got some ativan from the doc. Should help you relax. You been able to keep down anything?"

"Nope," I replied. He gave me one last glance before disappearing down the hall. Several moments later, he reappeared carrying the gatorade, crackers, and tiny pills.

"Here," he pressed them into my hand, "The second is for nausea. They'll both make you very tired."

He watched as I chewed up a cracker and swallowed the pills with the pro-offered beverage. "Let's get you to bed," he ordered, gently. "Can you stand?"

I nodded, slowly though I wasn't sure. Instead of waiting to find out, he leaned down and lifted me up, supporting as we walked down the hall to my bedroom. My balance was off and my head swarmed. For a moment, I actually thought I was going to throw up on the floor. Phil didn't stop. Instead, he helped me into bed beneath the covers.

"My phone?" I looked around in a panic. It was still in the bathroom.

"Be still," he hushed before disappearing again only to reappear once more with my phone and gatorade in tow. "Keep drinking. You need to balance out your electrolytes. If you need anything, txt me and I'll be in. Your mother should be back later. I'll try to keep her at bay so you can get some rest. K?"

I forced a weak smile. He was being so good to me. With a tweak of my hair, he disappeared down the hall. As I lay there beneath the covers, my head swarmed with questions. My phone chimed once more.

"Better tell step-daddy to keep his hands to himself. I don't like to share my prize." it read. I threw my phone across the room as hard as I could and burst into tears. This couldn't be happening!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Damon's POV

I dialed Sophie's number for probably the 200th time since she'd left for Florida only to be re-routed to her voicemail. Trying to come across as patient though I was completely the opposite right now was a challenge. "Sophie, it's me. I miss you and I need to hear that you're OK. Call me." With that, I hung up and looked up at the sound of a rustling in the doorway. Jacob was just getting off shift. He came in, dropped his bag by the bar and raided the fridge.

"Still can't reach her?" he asked as he pulled out the ingredients to make a stack of sandwiches. I rolled my eyes at his appetite.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "She's dodging my calls. I'm thinking about making a trip down."

"Might not be a bad idea. She did leave here rather in a hurry. I honestly couldn't believe Carlisle and Charlie allowed that. She's got a long ways to go in recovery...She was better off here."

I agreed though what good did that do. My opinion held no more weight than an egg shell.

Carlisle came in carrying Renesmee who immediately reached out for Jacob.

"How's my girl?" he asked, scooping her up into a tight embrace. She giggled when his whiskers tickled her face.

"Jake!" she squirmed, but loved every minute of it. He set her up on the bar and handed her a sandwich cut in triangles. Cheerfully she began to eat it.

"Grampy?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey?" Carlisle was pouring her a glass of milk.

"When's Aunt Sophie coming back?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not sure, precious," he set the glass beside her plate and leaned back against the countertop with arms crossed. Turning to me, he asked, "Have you spoken to her?"

I only shook my head. Carlisle already knew I'd tried repeatedly to reach her since departure. I didn't have to explain.

"Charlie hasn't been able to reach her either. He did get a phone call from Phil earlier this week. Sophie's been partying a little too hard this past weekend. She went out two nights in a row and came home drunk. He said there were some recreational drugs at play too. Apparently Renee's illusioned herself into believing Sophie's doing just great. Charlie's about ready to make the trip down."

"Sounds like someone needs to step in," I could not believe Renee was allowing her daughter to run wild after everything.

"Phil's stepping up which is surprising because he'd never done it before. I think you'd be pleased by how he is handling things."

I doubted it.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Creeper's POV

The college party scene wasn't really my thing, but it had its benefits including allowing me to mingle without standing out like I might at a HS party. The drink in my hand was really just a prop. I hadn't drank in years. I didn't like how it made me feel so out of control. I liked to be on top of my game at all times. It's how I'd remained anonymous for so long.

The music changed and a disturbance caught my attention. The group of HS girls were too far gone who are that their volume was annoying or embarrassing. All they cared about was having a good time. In the midst of the group, I spotted her, tequila bottle on hand, bra straps hanging off her arm. I laughed. How foolish she'd been to leave Boston and that tight knit group there. This almost took the game out of it; gaining access to her just just too easy now.

Sophie's POV

My stepfather knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, stepped inside my bedroom carrying a gatoraide and a sleeve of saltines.

"Hey," he smiled sadly down at me where I lay miserably in my bed. "Rough one, huh?"

I couldn't believe how cool he was being despite my bad choices.

"These should help," he added, placing a couple of tylenol in my palm before unscrewing the cap off my drink. "This is becoming a bit of a habit, isn't it?"

"Thanks," I mumbled, choosing to ignore his comment and instead downing the pills with one sickeningly sweet gulp. I gagged. "Where's my Mom?"

"She's taking a spa weekend with a girlfriend. Won't be back until tomorrow." He pulled out my desk chair and took a seat. "So, you want to tell me where you were last night?"

"Not especially," I challenged. Phil hadn't ever taken a parental role with me. That is, until now.

"Sophie, from the time we got together, your mother and I decided I wasn't to play a parental role to you. And it worked for awhile, but kiddo, your mother's letting you run wild and you're choosing a very dark path. I love you like my own, and I refused to stand back and watch any longer. So for now, you answer to me."

Crap, this was not going well.

"Phone," he held out his hand and waited.

"I lost it," I lied.

"I don't think you did. Now, hand it over or I search for it myself."

"FINE!" I pulled it from my pocket and slammed it into his hand with a smack.

He ignored my action instead choosing to lecture. I was to be under house arrest indefinitely with no phone, tv or internet. I was to earn back my privileges by building trust.

That was a load of crap.

The phone rang and I stepped away from my paper to lift the receiver.

"Cullen residence," I answered.

"Carlisle?" the voice on the other end sounded uncertain.

"Speaking," I waited. Of course, I knew that voice. "How are you Phil?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Renee's out of town and I can't reach Chief Swan."

"Not a problem," I was curious to hear how Sophie was faring in Florida. I'd been against that placement from the start. "What's going on?"

"Sophie came home intoxicated again last night. She was higher than a kite. Here Mom is away for the weekend and quite honestly, it wouldn't make a difference if she was here. She doesn't hold Sophie accountable for anything. Her philosophy on parenting is let the kids learns through experience, but in this case, I couldn't disagree more. She's heading down a very dangerous path and I can't allow it." I explained how I took her phone. "She's been getting some really concerning text messages that I don't know quite what to make of. I'd like to forward them to your phone if that's all right."

"Of course," I pulled my cell out of my pocket and waited.

"Just a sec," he stated. Moments later, my phone chimed. It took a minute to read through the messages. My heart sunk into my stomach. Someone was harassing her.

"Any idea who's behind it or how long it's been going on?"

"I've got them dating back several months," Phil sounded beyond worried.

The door to my office opened and Alice stepped in.

"She was getting them here too," she stated. "When I confronted hr, she said it was a joke from a guy back home. She would never tell me who it was."

Considering what my daughter had shared, I took this a little more seriously. "Put her on the phone please." I waited. There was a scuffling on the other end of the line before I heard the young girls' voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello," her voice was soft; she sounded tired.

"Hello, Sophia," I greeted warmly amazed at how much I missed the teen.

"Hi, Carlisle," her tone brightened at the recognition.

"We miss you, sweetheart. It's good to hear your voice."

"I miss everyone up there too," he voice was sad.

"We need to talk about something and I need you to be honest."

"OK," I could hear her reluctance."

Sophie's POV

I was glad to hear Carlisle's voice yet tentative as well. Phil had obviously called him and that meant I was in trouble. I waited.

"Phil tells me you're making some bad decisions lately. I thought we talked about this already."

"Phil's exaggerating," I lied. "He decided only recently that he's going to try out being a parent so that makes him an expert?" My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Sophia," Carlisle was stern, but loving in his approach. "That's enough. I love you and I'm trying to help you. I do not deserve to be spoken to in that tone. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I was embarrassed.

"Yes, what?" he really was holding me to it.

"Yes, Sir," my eyes filled with tears and I sniffed. I missed my Boston home and everyone there who loved me no matter what.

Carlisle's tone was gentle now, "Do you want to come back to Boston?"

Carlisle's POV

I could hear the internal struggled in the girl's tone. "No, I'm fine. This is where I belong."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, patiently. I was beyond concerned for the young woman's well-being and the fact that Renee simply ignored such behavior enraged me. The pause that followed only confirmed my suspicions. "we all want you back. You'll be safe here and we'll get through this together."

"It's not necessary," her tone was forced. I didn't like the flatness I heard.

"Phil forwarded me the text messages...Who's harassing you?"

"It's just a guy from across town. He's being stupid. It's no big deal."

"I beg to differ. No one should be talking to you like that. We're going to get your # changed today."

No response.

"Are you eating?" my biggest worry was actually the pills she popped like candy.

"I eat," was here response. I doubted it was the truth.

"What about the pills? Are you holding to our agreement?"

"Why does it matter? I'm not your concern anymore."

"It matters," I said, firmly. "How's it going with the therapist?"

"You mean the quack my mother's been paying over a $100 an hour for?"

"Sophia," I warned.

"I think it's really helping," I could tell even without seeing her face that she was lying.

"Why do you always push people away so hard? What have I done that makes you respond with so much anger?"

The line was silent and all I could hear was sniffles. "Sophia, I love you as my own. I can't stand to see you hurting yourself." In that moment, I made a decision. "I'm coming down."

"No!" her exclamation came all too quickly. "No, Carlisle, please, I'm fine, really. You don't ned to come."

"Hmmm," my wife watched me silently from the doorframe into my office. "Put Phil back on," I ordered.

"I can't," she was being obstinate.

"Sophia Hope Swan, I am NOT asking."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Phil's POV

I was in the kitchen making sandwiches when a prissy looking Sophie handed me the phone. Without a word, she stormed off.

"Hey," I answered. My assumption was Carlisle hadn't gotten far without her. We developed a plan over a fifteen minute conversation. I doubted it would help, but I had hopes.

Sophie's POV

I waited til Phil was asleep for the night before sneaking into his room and obtaining my cell. Sure enough, the number had been changed. Despite that, there was a worried message from Damon who assumed I wasn't taking good care of myself. I scoffed, "Who's around to care..." Delete. My fingers set to work dialing a number I knew from heart.

"Pax, come get me," I pleaded before hanging up. I walked, silently in the darkness. The hair on my arm stood on end. It felt like I was being followed. My footsteps quickened even as I heard an engine rev behind me. Panic set in and I began to run. My phone chimed, but I didn't have time for it. Instead, I barrelled down the road, breathing coming in tight gasps. Headlights were fast approaching and I pushed myself faster. A scream escaped my throat and I tried to cross the street, but the car sped up beside me and a door opened. Someone yelled my name and footsteps pursued me. It was dark and I didn't stop to see who it was. I ran. I ran through the side parking lot, I ran across a field of tall grass and onto the beach. The steps weren't far behind and they were getting closer every moment. My foot caught on a loose stone on the walkway and I went down. Something tore into my knee and I heard my wrist snap as I hit it with all my weight. A cry forced its way out of my mouth as I rolled trying to protect my arm. The footsteps were only a yard or so away an my pursuer lunged to grab my shoulder. I fought back, but he was strong. Two arms pulled me to my knees and I heard my name again.

"Sophie, what the hell? It's me!"

Paxton's POV

I couldn't understand Sophie's behavior. We'd dated for quite some time before she went away to Boston. She intrigued me because she was always open to try anything. I occasionally saw a glint of sadness beneath the surface, but it never lasted long before the fascade curtain went back up.

"It's me...Pax," I repeated unsure of why she was acting so irrationally. I felt her relax slightly in my arms until the phone chimed. Her breathing was raspy and hands shaking as she pulled the IPhone out of her pocket. I heard her breathing catch as she checked the screen. It was in the ocean before I knew what was happening and she broke down into bubbling sobs. "What is it?" I offered my hand to help her stand up. Another cry erupted and she pulled her wrist away suddenly. "Your leg's bleeding. Di you fall on your wrist?" She didn't respond so I reached out to gently inspect it. The swelling was setting in already. "I can't tell if it's sprained or broken," I sighed taking her face between my hands. "Why were you running?" I called your name. "Did someone bother you?"

Sophie's POV

He was being so sweet and so...well, not Pax. I ignored his questions instead allowing him to lead me to his sports car. He came from money unlike me and sometimes it went to his head a little more than he wanted to admit. A senior from my school, we'd met right after everything happened. I wasn't sure why he chose me, probably because I was fearless and the lift of th eparty. I wondered how he liked me now.

Not even the pain in my wrist could wipe away the fear overtaking me right now. I didn't need my phone to re-read the message that was permanently etched into my mind. I had no doubts it would be there even as I tried to sleep tonight. It read, "Does step-daddy know his naughty little girls is out for a midnight jaunt? I want you so desperately my mouth waters to taste you again...Say cheese..."

The message was linked with a photo of myself walking to meet Pax. That meant, I wasn't crazy. He had been following me.

An ER trip later and I was wrapped in a neon orange and hot pink cast. Carly and Brad joined us as we headed back to Brad's condo. His parents were away on yet another business trip and we knew where to find the key to the liquor cabinet. My friends woke me when we arrived. I was still pretty loopy from the meds I'd been given. It was better than the alternative. I wondered where my phone was and how far it might have strayed from shore where I'd tossed it earlier.

"Come on, Soph, let's get you a strong drink," Carly led me inside and pretty soon there was enough alcohol drowning my system to keep me from caring about anything.

The next few weeks were more the same. Neither Mom nor Phil believed my story about falling down the stairs and my days were littered with worried phone calls from Boston and Washington. Dad wanted me to move back up with him. I was more than happy to dull my emotions with the pain fills my doctor had so aptly supplied.

"Soph?" Damon's voice was on the line. The effects of my pain cocktail left me in a perpectual haze of disorientation. I was still angry with Damon yet I could barely remember my reasoning now after so long. I missed him more than I'd ever let on. I'd only answered the call by accident. I'd been avoiding him for weeks.

"Yeah?" I asked, drawn back to the present against my will.

"What's wrong with you?" You don't sound right. Are you high?"

"No!" I laughted. His response didn't sound very happy.

"Soph, I'm worried about you. Alice has been having visions, but they're mostly foggy and she can't understand them. Have you been eating?"

"Sure," I responded, sarcastically.

"Come on, Soph," he sounded frustrated. "I'm really trying. I didn't stop loving you just because you left." I didn't respond; I couldn't form words. Instead, I simply placed the phone on the receiver.

It was Friday afternoon and my mother felt it necessary to take me out for a mother/daughter shopping spree. Begrudgingly, I followed her in and out of one store after another.

"Sweetheart, isn't this darling? The color would be perfect on you," I turned to see her holding a neon orange and hot pink bathing suit. Gesturing toward the dressing room, she draped several sizes across my arm. "Just try it. You need a new suit anyway."

My argument fell on deaf ears and I soon found myself standing before a 3 way mirror as Mom critiqued the fit.

"Hmmm," she frowned, playing with the extra fabric. "Go put on a size down," she suggested, not liking how it fit.

"This is the smallest one you gave me," I replied, flatly. Mom fished around for the tag. It was a 4, 2 sizes down from where I normally fit.

"Must run large," she muttered before hunting down the sales clerk to fetch a smaller one. Two suits later and even the zero hung off my skeletal frame. When the clerk returned, Mom made a big production of complaining about the manufacturer and how we would be taking our money elsewhere. My cheeks grew red and I changed quickly in order to make a fast escape. My phone chimed and I picked it up. Alice's tone was unimpressed. "We need to talk."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Alice's POV

I was playing with Renesmee down by the river when the vision hit me, bringing me to my knees. Unlike my other recent visions of Sophie, this one was clear. She was out shopping with her mother. I caught a flash of her reflection in the mirror as she slipped into a bathing suit. She'd gone down several sizes since returning to Florida. I wondered if her mother noticed. Or perhaps she applauded the efforts. The vision took me to a bathroom stall where a shaky hand poured something from a prescription bottle into the other awaiting palm. The pills were swallowed dry and the bottle returned promptly into her purse. I felt a tiny hand on my arm and looked up to see my niece wearing a worried expression.

"Aunt Alice?" she questioned, softly. My husband stood behind her, watching, waiting.

"Call Carlisle," I responded with urgency before picking up my phone and calling Sophie. When I heard her voice, I wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and shake some sense into her.

"We need to talk," I announced, matter-of-factly. Her loud sigh was the only response. "You're not eating. I saw it. And what are the pills you're taking?"

I wasn't used to seeing such clear visions of the girl, and I knew she was taken back by my forwardness as well.

"There's nothing to talk about, Alice," she argued. "Your vision was wrong. It's happened before."

That much was true. It had happened a few times and things changed, but this time, I didn't believe that was the case.

"I don't believe so," I countered.

Sophie's POV

Alice's talk was mostly concerning my weight." The pills she'd seen me take were prescription pain killers for my arm so no one could blame me for taking something I shouldn't. I deflected her concerns with a string of lies I could only hope she might actually believe. Ten minutes later, I hung up and after a lame excuse that my arm was hurting, convinced Mom to take me home. Once there, I locked myself in my room, took a couple muscle relaxers and another vicodin grateful when sleep overtook me at last.

Carlisle's POV

Esme, Alice, Jasper, and I sat up late discussing Alice's vision.

"She's under her mother's care," I explained. "It is not my place to override her guardian regardless of how scatterbrained she might be."

"But Carlisle, she has lost at least another 30 pounds. She didn't have that to lose in the first place," Alice argued.

"Perhaps not," I said, careful to keep my tone calm and even. Alice was angry, fuming in fact. "But I need to wait until her mother decides she needs our help."

"But Carlisle," Alice argued surprising me. None of the kids ever wen against me. "You didn't see her like I did. If you don't step in, she's going to die and that will be on you NOT her parents."

I watched as Jasper squeezed his mate's shoulder tightly as though willing her to calm down. She seemingly ignored the soothing waves he sent her way.

"Alice, that's enough," I warned, sternly. I sat with my family in silence for a moment before continuing. "I do know a specialist who works in that area, and I might be able to convince Renee to talk her in for a check-up, but if she does not agree, you need to understand my hands are tied."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, suddenly jumping up to throw her arms around me in a victorious hug. "Oh, thank you, Carlisle," she exclaimed before happily skipping off. For now, she had won.

Sophie's POV

I was half asleep in my room when Mom and Phil walked in. Mom wore a parental expression that I rarely saw. Ignoring their presence, I simply cranked up the volume on my ipod touch. If I closed my eyes, it might be believable that I was falling asleep and maybe, just maybe they would go away til morning. By then, I was certain my flighty mother would move on to something else anyway.

Someone pulled an earbud out of my ear and I opened my eyes to see Phil twirling the cord around his finger.

"I'm sleeping," I whined.

"You'll make up for it later," Phil replied, smugly.

Angrily, I threw a pillow at him which he deflected quite easily.

"Sophie, we don't have time for your tantrums, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. I through you might want to shower and do something with your hair first." Mom didn't mean to come across as demeaning, but basically, she was saying I didn't fit her standard to leave the house.

"My appointment isn't for a few weeks," I gestured to my cast with confusion.

"Carlisle referred you to a specialist. He just suggested we get some blood work and check your levels."

I rolled my eyes. My family was being so dramatic.

"It's important, Soph," my step-father's tone was serious.

"Come on, don't make me play the step-father card. It's not a big deal. It'll be over before you know it." He was trying so hard my heart actually went out to him a little. Still, there was no way I was going. "Just get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes to make sure you're up." The threat of "or else" was left lingering in the room as he closed the door behind him.

Mom threw my closet door open and began digging around. "Throw on that sundress I bought you last week. It really compliments your eyes." Before she left, she hung it on the inside of the bathroom door. I glared at it with disdain. Parents gone, I rolled over and closed my eyes with a sigh.

Over the next thirty minutes, the battle persisted between Phil and I. I could hear Mom styling away in front of her vanity as though she didn't have a care in the world. The tune of a top ten pop song played on her lips.

"Sophie, enough's enough!" I heard Phil's voice thundering from the doorway to my bedroom. "Get up!" I'd never heard him use that tone before and it shocked me even more than when he lifted me out of bed all the while ignoring my protests. Setting me down on my feet inside the bathroom door, he handed me a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie I'd left hanging off the back of my chair. "Get dressed," he ordered in a no-nonsense tone. "And don't even think about trying to lock me out because all it takes to pop it open is a handy dandy little pencil which I happen to have right here." With that, he gestured to the #2 he had tucked over his ear. "We're leaving in five minutes so you'd best get moving."

Alone in the bathroom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized myself with the dark circles beneath my eyes and the limp, lifeless hair. I was exhausted and cold. A chill traveled down my spine and I decided to pull on my hoodie along with a hat I'd left on the counter late the night before. I often slept in a hat because I couldn't seem to stay warm. Glaring at the sundress, I ripped it off the hanger and threw it in the trash. Opening a bottle of nailpolish remover, I poured the entire bottle over the metal trashcan before adding my Zippo with a flash. I stepped back but for a moment, I could only stare with delight. The pounding on the door brought me out of my trance as the door flew open and an angry looking Phil rushed in, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Are you OK?" he gave me a once over before grabbing the trashcan and moving it into the tub. It fell with a bang when the hot metal burned his hand. Cursing violently, he turned the shower on to put out the flames and allowed his hand to take refuge under the cool tap water in the sink. Then the smoke detector went off.

"Honey?" Mom came around the corner with a look of confusion. "What's going on?" She stood there a moment watching the two of us.

"Like you care!" I snapped, angrily, thrusting my finger in the direction of the trashcan. "There's your precious sundress!"

Mom looked insulted, "Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what that cost me?"

"And that is precisely the problem," I spat. "You care more about material stuff than you ever have me. Don't worry, I'm sure you can refund yourself out of my child support, haven't you been doing that for years?" I accused.

Phil watched me carefully without saying a word before wiping his hand with a clean towel. "Renee, let me take her."

Mom looked taken back. "What?"

"I just think it might be better," he lowered himself so he was at my height before tilting my chin up slightly. His eyes searched mine truly checking to see how I was. "What do you say, kiddo?"

Without a glance in my mother's direction, I set my jaw, fighting back tears and nodded. Phil smiled slightly and offered a hand which I took, allowing him to lead me to the car.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Phil's POV

I wasn't at all surprised by the showdown at our home recently. Renee was too busy burying her head in the sand to notice what was going on with her own daughter. Denial could be so deceptive. I'd seen it a few times before in college, girls and sometimes guys feeling so out of control that they'd turn to food as something they could manipulate and have the say over. It often started as a game, a dangerous game of walk the fence and before they knew it, the thing they thought they controlled actually controlled them.

Sophie was no different. With the recent revelation of what had actually happened the year before, it made perfect sense that she would grasp ahold of something like this. I'd tried speaking with Renee to no avail. I knew my step-daughter wasn't eating, but Renee thought she was finally starting to mature into a woman's body and that she was proportionally on track for the first time in her life. Sure, Sophie might have been a bit on the chunky side as a kid and into her early teen years, but that was pretty par for the course. This though, this facade everyone played was not going to fly for me anymore. It was time to hit it face on.

Sophie and I rode in silence to the appointment. A few times I thought I caught her wiping away stray tears. My heart went out to her. Renee really was focusing all her attention in the wrong areas lately, and I was determined to be the one to make her see reason. Pulling into the parking spot, I turned off the car and turned to her.

"You need a minute?" I asked, softly. Her hands were visibly trembling.

"Nope," she replied, quickly.

"I know you're probably nervous, but Carlisle gave this doctor his highest recommendation. And...and I can stay with you if you want," I wasn't sure how she'd take that, but I wanted her to know I was there for her no matter what.

"I'm not nervous," she stuck out her chin defiantly. "This is just unnecessary. I'm fine. But if Renee wants to blow her money on another quack then so be it!" She slammed open the door and started to get out.

"Hey, hey..." I pulled her back into her sit by the wrist not enough to hurt just enough to get her attention before closing the door once more. I looked at her carefully before reaching over to pinch the skin on to top of her right hand right. It tented and stayed pitched for a few moments before returning to normal. "You may think you're fine, but honey, that..." I pointed to my exhibit. "That is NOT supposed to happen. What did you eat today?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I ignored it not willing to give her the satisfaction of getting to me, "Not that it's any of your business, but I had cereal and a banana for breakfast, a sandwich and some fruit for lunch and teriyaki chicken with rice and asparagus for dinner."

Lies...Sure, that might be what she'd pretended to eat in order to get her mother to leave her alone, but I could guarantee it made its' way into a garbage can somewhere or perhaps even the toilet. Instead of calling her out, I nodded. "Good, then you have nothing to worry about. Your blood work will reflect all of that," I said, casually before climbing out of the car and walking toward the building. She followed with a grumble and a slam of the door.

I sat in the waiting room while the doctor examined her, drew labs, and did whatever else necessary. An hour later, a nurse led me into the small exam room where Sophie sat curled in a ball in a chair in the corner. The doctor sat across from her on a wheeled stool glancing over a stack of papers. She introduced herself before getting down to business. Sophie was underweight for her height and was showing signs of malnutrition. She used phrases like "strain on heart muscle" and possible risk of a heart attack. The blood work backed it up, and it was the specialist's strong opinion that Sophie spend some time in a short-term facility where she could be monitored and nourished back to health. At the very least, she recommended Sophie keep a food journal, take a list of herbal supplements and come in bi-weekly to be monitored for health reasons. She wanted to know if Sophie was seeing a therapist and how often. Sophie acted like her therapist was the greatest person in the world and that their secessions were so beneficial. This, I knew was an outright lie. Sophie hated her therapist and only attended so her mother would shut up about it. I listened as my step-daughter spun a web of lies about getting busy and distracted, forgetting to eat, that she herself was concerned and wanting to get on track. She promised she would do everything possible to develop her health under the guidance of the specialist and her therapist. I crossed my arms and shook my head unable to listen to anymore. I asked Sophie to retrieve my wallet from the car before turning to the physician.

"I hear you saying you believe this could be handled with out-patient treatment, but my concern is that Sophie has demonstrated that she's unwilling to work with her mother and I in regards to her health or pretty much anything. I'm just not sure that home is the right place for her right now."

"All I'd need is a signature from her guardian and we can look at short-term placement elsewhere. Her levels are dangerously low and I want to know she's some place she will be working toward health. There is a support group locally if you're interested in meeting with other parents who are in similar situations. It might be worth a visit," she offered me a card.

"I'll look into it," I nodded. There was no way I would ever get Renee on board with another out-of-home placement especially if it was a hospital. It looked like if anyone was going to hold Sophie accountable for her eating habits, it was going to have to be me.

Phil's POV

I didn't get much sleep over the next couple of days. Renee and I spent most nights battling over whether or not to move Sophie into a treatment facility. There was no resolution to be found, for now, I was given the reminder that my role included the word "step" meaning "NOT parent".

My wife slept soundly as I rolled out of bed frustrated by the lack of sleep. I had training today as we prepped for our next away game. I threw on my jogging shoes and headed down the hall to where Sophie tossed and turned under a tangled mess of blankets despite the hot temperature. I knocked on the door to announce my presence.

"Get some clothes on. Let's go for a run."

The dark circles beneath her eyes hung like tents in the shadows making me feel very protection of her. Carlisle and I had been in contact at length that past few weeks. He'd made a few recommendations that I planned to follow through with. I couldn't stand idly by any longer while Sophie withered away beneath her mother's watch. Couldn't Renee see what was happened to her daughter? Well, I'd be damned if it continued under my watch. Despite our differences, I finally had Charlie on board with his support as well. In my last conversation with Renee, I was finally told to do what I wanted. So I planned to.

The teen took a moment to wipe the sleep from her eyes before nodding. Feeling victorious, I told her to meet me in the kitchen in five minutes.

Sophie's POV

I was so caught off guard by Phil's invitation. After my appointment, I expected to be told not to exercise anymore and instead, I was being invited to exercise with him. Whatever, I guess it could be counted as a small victory. I threw my legs over the side of my bed fighting the dizziness that plagued me so often these days due to low blood pressure. I waited as the room went black then fuzzy until it finally came into focus. My stomach let out an angry growl and I ignored it instead reaching for the water bottle on the nightstand and my secret stash of pills. Downing them in one gulp, I went to meet my step-father.

Phil's POV

I had to hand it to the kid, she could keep up. We jogged at a steady pace down the beach using the sand for added resistance. Sophie seemed to be warming up to me and for that I was grateful. If I could earn her trust, it might go a long way. A few times I suggested we turn around, but she simply made it into a game claiming she could beat me to our destination. She took off at a gallop, her laughter filling my ears as off she went.

Sophie's POV

It felt good to be outside with the cool ocean mist. I'd gotten my cast off only two days earlier and the freedom it brought was awesome. Phil kept up pretty well, then again, as goofy as he might be sometimes, he was a professional athlete. I reached the lifeguard stand before him as I'd expected. The caffeing and ephedrine swarmed through my system causing my heart to race. I could hear the rush of blood pulsing through my head. Steading myself on the rustic ladder, I squinted my eyes until things came back into focus. I tried hiding it, but Phil was watching more closely than I'd expected.

"Soph?" he rushed to my side and leaned down over me. "You OK?"

I didn't respond even as bile rose in my throat. Swallowing hard, I stood up straighter only to stumble forward. I would have fallen if Phil hadn't caught me with strong hands. His arm wrapped around me as we walked to a nearby bench.

"There ya go," he knelt down in front of me and took my pulse.

"Your heart's racing, kiddo," he observed. "Here," he retrieved a bottle of gatorade from a nearby vending machine. It quickly made its' way into my shaky palm. "Drink," he encouraged.

I considered his request before reconsidering based on the amount of calories labeled on the side of the bottle.

"Come on, just a little to get your electrolytes back on track," his face held a worried expression that I was not used to being on the receiving end of. At least, not from him. I listened silently as he continued. "This was a bad idea. I never should have brought you out like this."

I shook my head, "NO!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect, actually. I want to run with you."

His eyes gave me a once over. He didn't seem to like what he saw. "I like it too, Soph." He admitted. "But if you're going to be exercising with me, I need to see that you're taking better care of yourself. You want to be fit, consider me your personal trainer, but if that happens, it also means I'll be holding you accountable for your eating habits. Think about it, Soph. I have a degree in sports medicine and have access to one of the leading fitness centers in the country. I can help you get toned in a healthy way. What do you say?"

I allowed the thought to roll around in my head for a moment. Train with Phil. Hmmm? That might not be so bad. He knew all about fitness and nutrition. It might just work as long as I could deceive him regarding my eating habits. After a long silence, I looked up into his crystal blue eyes. I realized he really cared about me.

"Ok," my voice faltered at the agreement. I knew he noticed as well.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yes," this time my voice remained strong and certain.

"OK then," he smiled before pressing the drink into my hands once more. "Now, drink." He ordered, gently.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Sophie's POV

The next week or so was much of the same. I trained with Phil in the morning and evening. He developed a routine for my week and a meal plan. I went along with most of it so he and the specialist would back off a little bit. Secretly, I worked out in my room while everyone slept, doubled up on my diet pills and stimulants while purging behind closed doors. It was easy to hide it from Phil and Mom didn't pay attention to anything. Without a cell, my harassing texts even ended. Then as suddenly as they'd ended, they started up again in a different way.

At first, it was an email then an anonymous message on my facebook account followed by a package, a note on my window and a scrap of paper with scrawled writing delivered to me while I was out clubbing with friends. I felt like I was living in my own personal hell to which there was no escape. The nightmares returned full force and I found myself pushed beyond the limit using every means necessary to avoid sleep. This morning, I had a weigh in at the doctors. We were going to be going over my meal plan as well. Phil would go with me. It'd become our routine. I rode in the front seat in comfortable silence.

The sound of Phil's phone chiming broke the silence. Casually, he tossed me his iphone. "Check it, would ya?"

Our relationship was stronger than ever mostly because he didn't realize I was deceiving him at every turn. With technologically skilled fingers, I pulled up the msg. In it was a picture of Phil and I getting into the car just this morning. The only text was a winking emoticon. A gasp escaped my throat and I fumbled dropping the phone down between the door and the seat/ I cursed loudly and fished around for it.

Phil watched me carefully, his eyes questioning.

"Sorry," I mumbled, closing my hand around the device.

"I'm expecting to hear from my manager," he explained, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"No," I lied, "It was just a redbox coupon," Without giving him time to check, I deleted the msg and shoved it back onto the console between us.

"You sure?" he narrowed his eyes, studying my expression then realization hit and he blushed. "Aww," he groaned. "It wasn't something inappropriate from your Mom, was it?"

He knew something was up and there was no way I was getting around this without some explanation. So, I ran with it.

"Awww, man," he winced. "I've been telling her she needs to stop. You gonna be scarred for life now?"

"Probably," I nodded wiping away a tear before he could see. And so we rode in awkward silence the rest of the way.

Phil's POV

Sophie's appointments hadn't been going well lately. There was constant strong traces of caffeine and other stimulants in her system. I knew she was taking something, but I couldn't get her to be forthcoming with it. The doctor was extremely straight forward about the risks of taking excessive stimulants, but she claimed it was only due to her coffee dependency. Though I fixed her meals daily and watched her "eat", she was still losing weight. I knew I'd need to step it up if I was going to stop her habit and since Renee still couldn't see the problem, it looked like this is what was going to need to be done.

Sophie's POV

The sun was barely awake when something disturbed my sleep. Angrily, I rolled over with a groan. Something caught my attention as it fell to the floor. Probably a note from my ever-absent mother. I rolled over and reached down to grasp it. There was a sheet of paper with a polaroid attached. The note read, "I trust you were dreaming of me. Btw, you talk in your sleep." The attached photo was a picture of me taken only 40 minutes prior according to the clock beside my bed.

My resolve broke and I began to shake then the tears began to flow. I opened up and really began to sob. I was barely aware when my bedroom door opened. At first touch, I pulled back as though I'd been burned.

"Shhh, Soph," a gentle tone soothed. It was Phil. I should have known. My tears continued to flow freely while my step-father attempted to calm me. Reaching out, slowly, he took the crumpled picture from my hand, "Hey," he reached out to pull me close, but I only pulled away further. He took a moment to look at the picture; a look of realization struck him suddenly and his concern turned to anger toward my attacker. "Where'd you find this?" he demanded. I only cried. My breathing came in gasps and my head was spinning from low oxygen. "It's OK, sweetheart. Deep breaths...Shhhhh."

But the anxiety was too much. I couldn't breathe. The room was closing in on me. I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Breathe, damn it! Breathe!" he ordered. I heard his phone ring and he scrambled to grab it.

"I...can't..." I gasped.

"I through your mouth, out through your nose..." he coached. "Carlisle," he answered.

I was starting to slip, my body wilted from exhausted, malnutrition and lack of oxygen. "Sophie, no you don't! You stay with me!" his voice was adamant. "Carlisle, I'm going to have to call you back...(pause)...yes, anxiety attack...Sophie, I mean it. You stay with me. Open your eyes!" Without warning, he tipped me forward pressing my face between my knees. "Come on, kid," he attempted to rub my back in circles, but I shrugged off his hand. "OK...you on," the whole conversation was very confused, but next thing I knew, Carlisle's voice was coming across the speaking on Phil's phone.

"Sophia, I need you to breathe. You can control this," his voice was hypnotic.

"I...caa...aaan't.." I sobbed. Phil took my hands in his own, cupping them before positioning them over my mouth. "In...out..." he demonstrated. Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to gain the tiniest bit of control over my breathing. Despite Phil's questions, I couldn't answer anything. His eyes traveled down to the floor where the note was. Carefully, he read over it until a message popped up from his phone. It was a picture of me taken only moments earlier before Phil joined me in my room. Without warning, I began to scream, backing myself into the corner and this time, no one was going to touch me.

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I didn't require anymore than a phone call from Alice to hop on the next plane. The others were out and we didn't want to alert them so we left a note claiming a last minute business trip. We were ten minutes from Phil and Renee's when I decided to place a call to let Phil know we would be arriving soon. Phil's tone upon answering immediately triggered an emergency response. I could hear someone gasping for air in the background. I switched over to doctor mode and talked Sophie down as best I could while pressing the car even further to its limit. Sophie seemed to be calming down; at least, her breathing was regulating slightly. Phil was asking questions about a note and a picture. Even from the other end of the line, I could hear Sophie's heart rate pick up. Then, the screaming began. Finally I was taken off speaker and Phil was whispering.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do," he admitted. He tried briefly to explain the situation. "She's hysterical and own't let me touch her. Renee is away for a couple days, and I'm afraid of re-traumatising her."

"Just stay with her," I ordered. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"What?" Phil questioned, but I ignored instead pressing down on the gas to get there faster.

Esme's POV

I could hear Sophie's screams from a mile away. "Hurry, Carlisle," I said, knowing it was unnecessary. My spouse was already testing the car's limits. I was out of the vehicle before it even shifted into park. Ignoring the social rules, I let myself in and followed the sound coming from Sophie's bedroom upstairs. But what met me when I arrived in her room nearly knocked me to the floor.

The girl who we had all come to cherish so dearly, barely resembled her former self.

"Oh, my God, Carlisle," I whispered so only he could hear. He pushed paste me to kneel behind Phil and place a hand on his shoulder. Two emotions flooded the man's face when he looked up to see us; surprise and relief. Sophie remained with her back pressed against the corner, hands covering her ears as she rocked steadily back and forth. Her eyes were also squeezed shut.

"How?" Phil started then decided to abandon that train of thought instead explaining about the earlier anxiety attack. "When I touch her, she becomes hysterical."

"Let me try," I offered moving closer and gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. The girl pulled back as though she'd been burned and then the screaming began once more. Her eyes were glazed over and I could tell she wasn't aware of what she was doing. Her aggression didn't take any of us by surprise.

Unable to calm her by talking, Carlisle gently lifted her into his arms, ignoring her protests as he carried her to the bed and began rocking her gently. At first she fought against him, then slowly, relaxed and the tears began to flow.

Phil's POV

I watched in horror as my step-daughter backed herself into a corner, unwilling to let me touch her. AFter many attempted at calming her only failing, I picked up the phone prepared to call for an ambulance. My fingers shook as I began to dial only to have someone place their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I dropped the phone and looked up into Carlisle's concerned eyes.

"Thank God," I whispered with a sigh of relieve. "She won't let me touch her." I held out the photo along with the note. "She was holding this when I found her."

Carlisle's eyes gave it a quick once over while Esme attempted to get close to the teen. Sophie's eyes were wild as she began to lash out against the petite woman. Esme moved faster than expected with super strength to deflect each of Sophie's blows.

"Carlisle, she's going to hurt herself," Esme's voice was soft.

Carlisle's POV

When we arrived at Phil and Renee's house, Esme jumped out of the car before I even had it in park. Together, we made our way inside following the sounds of the screaming. We found Sophie and Phil in her bedroom. Phil sat on his heels, watching and waiting while Sophie rocked hysterically in the corner. I placed a reassuring hand on Phils' shoulder while my wife moved gracefully to Sophia's side. Within moments, the girl lashed out with no clear target. Esme deflected and redirected before calling for me.

I moved more quickly than I should have in Phil's presence, but I couldn't let the girl hurt herself. Ignoring her fight, I gathered her into my arms before standing and walking to the bed where I sat and began to rock her gently back and forth. Her fight continued yet it was futile against my hold.

"Hush, now...quiet your soul, child," I kept my tone firm while rocking. Eventually, her body relaxed until there was only a silent stream of salty tears.

"You're safe, baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Esme's POV

As I stood watching my husband's interaction with Sophie, I found myself startled by her appearance. Her weight had dropped significantly since we'd seen her last and her pallor scared me. I knew Phil had been working with her toward getting better, but it didn't appear to be helping any. We'd get to that, for now, though, she appeared to be coming out of it and for that, I couldn't be more grateful. Walking over, I reached out to pull Phil into an embrace. He'd taken on so much with Sophia playing a far greater role than any step-father could ever be asked. I was proud of him for all he had done, but now that we were here, we could help if he'd just accept it. He squeezed me tightly before releasing. "I'm so glad you're both here," he admitted. "I don't know what to do anymore."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Carlisle's POV

I waited til things were calmer before going into Sophie's room and sitting down on the side of her bed. She lay on her side staring at the wall. I allowed my hand to rest on her cheek. Within a moment, I felt the wetness of her tears on my fingertip.

"Sophia, I'm worried about you," I began. "I know I can't protect you from whoever is sending you the notes, but I'm afraid I cannot protect you from yourself."

No response.

"Sophia, you are dangerously below a healthy weight and without even bothering to test you, I can tell you've got diet aids on board. Pretty extreme doses too. Answer me this, when did you start purging after your meals?"

The girl again said nothing, but I could hear the effects of my words on her heart rate and breathing. "Darling, I can't stand back and watch you hurt yourself anymore. I spoke with Phil; since your mother won't go along with in-patient treatment, Esme and I will be staying as long as it takes to get you back on track. Between Phil and I, we should have more than enough experience to develop a successful plan."

"Just let me me," her response was broken and I wanted to gather her up into my arms once more.

"You know I can't do that," I sighed before calling to my wife. Esme appeared a moment later in the doorway. "Darlin', I'd like you to stay with us while I do an exam." Esme nodded and I turned my attention back to the teen. "I need to gauge where we're at so I can track your progress."

Sophie's POV

At the mere mention of an exam, my heart began to race even faster than it already was. Carlisle was so wise and experienced, I wouldn't be able to pull anything over on him like I had the others. Fear built in my throat, cutting off my oxygen

"First off, do you see yourself as overweight?" his questions hit me one after another. I answered as vaguely as possible, but when we got to the physical exam, I began to panic. He was going to see.

"I'd like you to take off your shorts and tshirt. You can leave your bra and underwear on," Carlisle said with as much tact as he could muster. I looked pleadingly toward Esme who only nodded encouragement.

"Why?" I snapped.

"You know why," Carlisle responded, calmly.

"Why does it matter to you!" I countered.

Carlisle shook his head, "My dear, you know that answer as well. Now, do you honestly want to keep going down this path or are you going to let me help you?"

"I don't need it!" I yelled, angrily, pushing myself to my feet. The sudden change of posture combined with the pills in my system and low blood sugar mixed into a dizzy inducing poison. The room was going black and I was going down. The only think that kept my head from hitting the floor was a hand that captured me into an embrace of safety, lifting me from the ground back up onto the bed. The scent filling my nose was familiar, but I was too far gone to recognize it fully. I allowed myself to embrace the darkness and soon it overtook me.

When I came to, I was on my back with a pillow beneath my legs. Eight eyes stared down at me.

Damon's POV

Within five minutes of Alice's phone call, I was enroute to Florida. I tried reaching Esme and Carlisle to no avail. According to Alice, they were trying to remain low profile. I had no doubt though that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the family made their way down. I reached the house in record time and followed the voices to Sophie's room. Within only seconds of my arrival, Sophie went down; without a second thought, I made my appearance known by catching the girl before she could hit her head.

I followed Carlisle's directions while we tried to raise her. Phil came in from the other room, hearing the commotion. Together, we situated her best to return the blood flow to her entire being. Slowly, she came to. When she opened her eyes, I saw the confusion there, but immediately she reached out a hand for me.

"I've got ya," I reassured, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Damon, Phil, give us five minutes, would you?" Carlisle redirected. Obediently, I stepped out with Sophie's stepfather who filled me in quickly while we waited to regain access to the room.

Esme's POV

My husband examined Sophie briefly before helping her sit up. I sat down beside her, taking my face in my hands. The poor child was killing herself. "Enough is enough, child," I spoke gently. "No more of this. The pills, the compulsive exercise, the restricting and the purging, it stops today. I am not going to lose another one of my kids. I know you think you're in control and you've got this, but sweetheart, you don't and that's ok because we're going to take care of you."

I watched as slowly the walls collapsed and the tears began to fall. She lunged forward into my arm and I held her securely against my chest.

"I don't know how to stop," she admitted finally.

"I know, baby," I smoothed her hair back. It was course to the touch and I noticed she had tiny down-like hair growing on her face and arms, another sign of her condition. A part of me almost feared we were too late. The effect on her heart were already there. My husband's hand moved to the small of my back and he gave me a reassuring nod.

"That's why we're going to help you stop," Carlisle's words were final.

Sophie's POV

The next few days were chaotic at best, Carlisle gained access to the local hospital using Phil's connections and performed a dozen or more tests. No new texts or letters had come and the family hoped that their presence might have been enough to scare off the stalker. I hadn't been keeping down my meals, but somehow I'd been able to keep that from everyone at least for now. I stood in the bathroom, pretending to shower while actually waiting for my most recent meal to make a reappearance. And then it came up followed by one dry heave after another. The bathroom door opened despite the lock and I felt a hand on my back. It was Damon.

Damon's POV

I was sitting in the living room pretending to study something on my kindle when I hear the bath running. Sophie loved baths, she found them soothing; I, on the other hand, was the opposite. When I heard gagging sounds, I went to check on her. The door was lock. Damn. Without another thought, I used my license to jimmy the lock and within moments, I was behind her with a hand on her back. I pulled her hair away from her face as wave after wave hit and she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Tears joined with sweat and vomit as she dry heaved when there was nothing left.

"Shhh, I've got ya," I soothed. A knock sounded and I looked up to see Carlisle in the doorway.

"I suspected as much," he shook his head before wetting a facecloth and handing it to me. I used to to clean her up and pulled her into an embrace when she was finished. "It wasn't forced, was it?"

I shook my head, sadly, ignoring her protests as I picked her up into my arms and carried her off to bed. Carlisle followed, carrying his bag and what looked like a saline bag as well. In the bedroom, he began organizing medical equipment.

Carlisle's POV

"Soph, I need to start an iv to run saline and a feeding tube until we get you back on course. You're dehydrated and your body is rejecting nutrition." I knew this wasn't the first time in the last 48 hours, but I'd stood back long enough to get a decent assessment of where we were. Yes, she had been eating (when she wasn't hiding food in her napkin), but every ounce had made its way into the toilet and the pills I'd requested be stopped were still in her system. It was going to need to be lockdown.

Her eyes got large, "No! No, no, no, no no!" she shook her head and tried to get away. Damon locked her into his arms preventing her escape.

"I do not want to have to hospitalize you. You can either agree to it or I'll have to force you. Either way, it's getting done," I kept my voice strong though my heart ached to do this. I had to though. It couldn't be avoided any longer.

Sophie's anxiety built and I wasn't at all surprised when her closed fist met my face. It wasn't hard enough to hurt me, but by the way she withdrew her fist and let out a yelp, I knew it'd hurt her. In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she broke her hand. Damon backed me up silently, taking her into a restraint to keep her from hurting herself.

"Let go of me!" she screamed while nursing her hand.

"Not a chance," Damon said, firmly, pulling her even closer.

"Are you done?" I asked, patiently.

Sophie's POV

Realizing I was no match for them, I decided to play along, perhaps there was the off chance that I could outwit them. For now, I'd play nice.

"OK," I nodded, obediently. "I'll be good," I promised. "No more fighting."

Carlisle's POV

I was a bit wary, but after a once over, I decided to take her word for it. "All, right," I reached out my hand. "First thing's first, let me take a look at that hand." When she placed it in mine, I could see it was already swelling. An ice pack and perhaps a wrap would take care of things for now. Upon inspection, I could see it wasn't actually broken as I'd first suspected, only sprained. "You can let go, Damon. She's not going to run."

I could tell my nephew wasn't up to it, but he released her at last. I wrapped her wrist before prepping a needle, "This is going to pinch," I warned before starting the IV. With precise hands, I moved quickly and was done within seconds. I reached up to start the saline drip.

Next for the nasogastric tube. I was dreading this. "Lay her on her back," I ordered, gently. "This is going to be uncomfortable, but if you can stay relaxed, it will go a lot easier." I looked up to see my wife and Phil. Both looked ready to help. "I'm going to try to do it as quickly as possible. Do not try to fight me. It will only be more uncomfortable for you. Sometimes a fight response comes natural, be prepared to step in if necessary."

The others nodded, and I began to prep the tubing. Sophia was visibly shaking, my heart went out to her. "My dear, I have done this more times than I can count, it will be over in no time. I promise you, I will make it as comfortable as possible. Do you trust me?"

Slowly, she nodded and I forced a smile. "Ok then, lie back and take a deep breath."

I covered the tube with lubrication and with trained fingers, led it down her nasal passage. The further it went, the more her anxiety grew. "You're doing great, Sophia," I reassured. "Now swallow and it will ease some of the pressure."

The tears were flowing freely and I could see she was fighting the urge to rip the tube out on her own.

Damon leaned over the bed, taking her face into his hands, "Look at me! Soph, look at me. We've got this...take a deep breath, good girl," he coached, allowing me to continue. Finally, with a quick listen of the stethascope, I was able to determine proper placement. "Ok, it's in. You did great." I leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, but she turned her face away. I simply set to work ignoring her actions.

"I'll cover the first feeding, but I'd like to teach the rest of you as well," I began mixing the bolus. Sophia would come around in time.

Sophie's POV

I waited until nighttime when I could hear them gathered around the table downstairs. I couldn't stay here and allow them to force feed me like a hog. I began by removing the iv needle, biting a hole through my lip in order to prevent making a sound. Next came the feeding tube. The thing grossed me out and now I was going to be forced to pull it out. I didn't give myself much time to think about it before giving it a hard yank. It came out slowly and I had to do everything to keep from vomiting on the floor. I tossed the tubing to the sound and pulled on a pair of sneakers I'd left by the bedside. A little run was what I needed to work off the calories I'd been forced to intake.

Outside, the cool air felt great. It was hurricane season and one was only slightly off shore expected to hit land within the next 24 hours. Along the beach, the shop owners had boarded up windows in anticipation of the storm. I made it only half way through my routine run when I was caught off guard by a wave of dizziness that brought me to my knees. I covered my face with my hand and took a deep breath before emptying my stomach out on the sand. Everything was spinning again and I knew I was going down. In the distance, I thought I saw Damon, reaching up my hand, I gestured for him, but the closer I got, the more I realized, it wasn't Damon. The face looked familiar and when he spoke, my hair stood on end. The darkness was overtaking me ignoring the fight to get up and run for safety. I saw the man's smirk as he came to kneel beside me. "I told you we'd meet again soon," he chuckled. "Looks like I might not even need to tolerate a fight."

He was here. He had me. I couldn't do anything about it. I was going to die. With that last thought, I slipped into sheer unconscious blackness, the man's laughter being the last thing I heard.


	48. Chapter 48

AN: somewhat graphic rape description, don't like, don't read

Chapter 48

Esme's POV

I was just about to go check on Sophie when my phone rang. When I answered, Alice's voice came through the line; it was sharp and ragged from panic. "He has her!" she started..

"He what?" I shook my head trying to understand. "Who? Alice, I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's Soph. She ran away. I saw it, she collapsed on the beach and he took her. It's the same one, the guy who raped her. He's going to kill her if you don't stop it! You have to go NOW!"

I felt my husband's hand on my shoulder and I handed the phone to him.

"Alice, do you see where he took her? Anything that stands out?"

"It looks like the inside of an arcade. Is there a carnival nearby?"

"There's a boardwalk with rides and an arcade," Phil spoke up suddenly. How we were going to explain this to him, I wasn't sure How our daughter had special abilities. "I'll take you."

Within ten minutes, we were only a few blocks from the boardwalk. We reviewed the plan quickly as Phil parked the car down a ways from the entrance. We'd split up. If we were going to find her, we'd need to move fast and keep our heads about us.

I moved quickly with Esme by my side as Phil and Damon went around the other way.

The windows to many of the establishments were boarded up giving it a creepy, desolate sort of look. In the background, I heard music. Darkness was setting in and the wind from the storm was picking up. It was already starting to rain buckets, but we pressed on. As we ran, the yard burst into colorful lights as the carnival rides turned on one at a time and as though haunted, came to life. The noise was certainly enough to drown out any chance we might have of finding her. One building after another, we checked. NOTHING. Time was running out. We needed to move fast. I just prayed we had enough time.

Sophie's POV

When I came to, I was face down on a dirty floor, tied up with my wrists bound behind my back. My face lay in the dirt and mold that grew on the sticky, dirty floor. I let out an involuntary groan, and next thing I knew, I was knocked over onto my back, facing my attacker.

"I've been waiting for you," he sneered, "I missed the way you screamed when I touched you, the way you clenched when I tried to enter you and the way you tasted."

I felt vomit force its way into my throat, and swallowed it down forcefully.

"Well," he took out a knife which he began to play with. "Don't you have anything to say to me? You don't want to be rude, right? I mean, it's been nearly a year since our last shall we say 'encounter'." he moved the knife across my skin, using it to slice the straps to my tank and bra, exposing me. "So, how should we do this...hmmmm?" he mocked, watching me squirm.

Not again. I fought back the urge to cry, he wasn't going to get that satisfaction.

"Let's forget all the formalities, shall we? I mean, we are friends afterall and this isn't our first rodeo," he grabbed me, forcing me to my feet before lowering me facedown across a table, my feet hanging off the end. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. The first thrust drew blood which ran down my leg. I bit my lip to prevent screaming out in pain. This could not be happening again. The knife made its' way up and down my body as he thrust.

"I want to hear you scream, baby," his voice made my skin crawl. "I want to hear your pleasure. I know you like it. I know you want it."

Still, I refused to make a sound, instead holding onto the table with a death grip. I was going to die. There was no way around it. Tonight, I was going to die.

When he was done, he flipped me over angrily, taking his knife and nicking me here and there. "I'm not very happy with you, Sophia. You didn't struggle nearly as much as I like. I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we."

Before he moved the knife, I could see what he was going to do with it. He moved downward and I began to panic. The rope holding me had been loosened when he'd pulled me up. I gave one swift pull and the ties came loose allowing me to grab onto his face with both hand, pressing my nails into his tender eyelids as hard as I could. His scream brought me satisfaction, but I couldn't stop, I needed to move. His hands moved to protect his face and I saw my chance. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. Outside, the wind was whipping and I had to duck to prevent getting hit by a piece of debris that'd been angrily ripped off the side of a building and sent hurling into the air. He was behind me and close, I could feel it. He must have enjoyed the setting because all the rides were turned on with their lights and music blaring.

The sound of his shouts drew my attention, I was seeing spots, but ahead was a doorway into the funhouse where perhaps I could find a hiding place until the storm passed. Inside was even spookier than I'd imagined yet I pressed on. His voice was close behind, swearing and calling after me. I heard him loading a gun, but didn't stick around to see what kind.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sung cheerfully. He was inside the funhouse now. I could see his reflection in the hall of mirrors yet couldn't determine which direction he was coming from. "Eeney, meanie, minie, moe..." he went from mirror to mirror before finally shooting off a round from his glock. The sound of the discharge filled the entire building echoing off each wall. I screamed before I could stop myself which only elicited another laugh from him.

"Even better," he said, "The hunt is half the fun. Oh, Sophie...don't you want to come out and play? We can play house. I'll be the daddy."

That was all I could take before I wretched onto the floor. The next thing I felt was his hand on my shoulder and cold metal pressed against my temple.

"STAND UP," he ordered very firmly. I didn't have a choice. Clumsily, I stood as he walked me out of the building to the ferris wheel that towered up over the beach. "Pull the lever!" he ordered. I did as I was told and soon found myself shoved into a car on the wheel. Leaning over, he kicked the lever bringing the ride to life once more.

As we rode up and down, I kept my eyes firmly shut. I was terrified of heights. Always had been. In fact, I wasn't sure which I was more afraid of right now, the gun or the distance from us to the ground.

"Well, well, not so brave afterall, are we?" he taunted. "Go ahead, yell for help," he waved the gun around. "No one can hear you not with these winds. It's just you and me. So, what do you say, we end this?" Gun tight to my temple, he pressed his lips to mine, digging his tongue around in my mouth before spitting out the side of the car with distaste. "I can't perfectly well let you live, now can I? You've seen my face and can identify me to any police officer and you see, I can't spend my life in prison so this has been real fun, but all fun must come to an end. With the note I have in my pocket and the fall from this height, they will never believe it was anything but a suicide."

"You're forgetting your DNA is all over me!" I spat, angrily.

"Good, I like your spunk," he grinned, "You see, I'm leaving the country tonight so it doesn't really matter so much does it? I've been planning this for a long time only you made it so easy with your running away and all. Wouldn't it have been so much easier to stay and let your family nurse you back to health? I do hope all of this," he gave me a once over. "Wasn't on my account," he burst into laughter, caressing me with the gun before flipping me up out of the car to face the ground. "Goodbye, Sophie!" he laughed once more before releasing my hands. I screamed as I fell, reaching out to grasp onto anything. My leg snapped as it hit a metal support beam on the way down. I closed my eyes tightly expecting the end to come, but then someone had their arms around me. It felt like I'd hit a brick wall, but before my mind could comprehend what was happening, I realized I was still moving. "Let go of me!" I began to fight, but the arms tightened, refusing to put me down. "Shhhh, Soph, just hold on. I'm going to get you out of here," it was Damon's voice. He ran faster than I knew was possible. I heard a gunshot then looked back to see Carlisle and Esme closing in on us as my attacker fell from the same wheel. The sound of his body hitting the ground elicited a gag from my throat and I looked to Damon with panic. He stopped long enough to lean me forward so I could throw up. I realized my leg wasn't able to hold me up, and the pain was unbearable. Damon lifted me back into his arms, wrapping me in a blanket Phil threw at us, and I was loaded into a vehicle. I couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. I think shock was setting in. I stared straight ahead, unblinking then the shivering began. Suddenly something in my chest errupted and I seized with pain.

"Sophia?" Carlisle leaned over to check my vitals though he could more than likely hear them.

I couldn't talk, only gasped for breath. The pain was blinding as I slumped over in my seat. "Sophia, what are you feeling?" Carlisle demanded in a stern tone.

There was only blackness.

Carlisle's POV

"Pull over!" I ordered. Phil pulled the car to a stop and I dragged Sophie's limp body out of the car onto the blacktop where I checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Damn it! She's not breathing. I've got nothing. Come on, Sophia!" he began CPR. "Esme, in my bag, there's a large needle of adrenalin. It's preloaded. I need to inject it straight into her heart. You're going to need to hold her down."

Clumsily, Esme placed the needle into my hands before gathering with Phil, Damon and myself around Sophie's body.

"Carlisle, you have to save her!" Damon demanded. "You cannot let her die!"

I ignored him, pulling back her clothing to find the right spot before driving the needle into her heart and injecting its contents. Tossing the needle aside, I returned to compressions.

"Carlisle, it's not working...we need to think, what would she want? Do we change her?" Esme spoke softly so only Damon and I could hear.

"Give it a moment, it may be too late," I gave more rescue breaths.

"Sophie, soph, you can't leave me. I need you. I love you. I'm going to marry you. You're going to be my wife. Sophie, you have to fight. DON'T GiVE UP ON ME!" Damon yelled.

We waited...


	49. AN: Now what?

AN: All right, guys, what do you think? Should they change her or wait and see if she wakes on her own?


End file.
